


The Art of Being Invisible

by Honey_Baby_Bee



Series: The Draé Legacy: When Light and Dark Collide [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Gen, Star Wars: The Old Republic MMO spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 67,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Baby_Bee/pseuds/Honey_Baby_Bee
Summary: “No one who exists is trustworthy. Trust is a figment of our imagination, which leads us to our downfall,” I heard that on my first day at Imperial Intelligence. It took me awhile to figure it out but eventually, I did. As an Agent, you lose parts of yourself along the way and the very first part you lose, Trust. I’ve learned it takes a great deal of trust to be Invisible.The story of Ash’adath Landis throughout his journey as an Imperial Agent. This is ONLY in his point of view from my series 'When Dark and Light Collide.'==========================1-8 | Prologue9 | Interlude10-17 | Chapter One18-24 | Chapter Two25-31 | Chapter Three32-33 | Ilum





	1. First Assignments

=-=-=-=-=-=

 _My first assignment and I am panicky, way to show that I’m ready for this._ I’m trying my best not to stand out as Imperial, but with my nerves I’m sure someone will notice, I just hope they’re trustworthy. _Trustworthy, a word the academy and Intelligence tried to wipe. I_ _can hear Keeper now, “No one who exists is trustworthy. Trust is a figment of our imagination, which leads us to our downfall.”_ A body knocking into to me, drags me from my thoughts. I hear a timid, “Sorry.” I look up to see a young woman my age, playing nervously with a ring on her right hand. She’s quite beautiful with caramel blonde hair tied up in a bun with bangs framing her face, and gorgeous blue green eyes. “It’s no problem,” naturally comes out, and causes her to curiously look at me. Takes me awhile to figure out why, _dang it I spoke with my Imperial accent. Sidetrack her fast,_ my training screams, “So what brings such a young beauty to Hutta.” _Flirting, best way to sidetrack someone,_ I think sarcastically.

            She smiles at me, _s _tars she’s gorgeous.__ I’m so captivated by her smile, I almost missed her reply, “Oh, the Great Hunt.” _Wait, what? A breathtaking woman like her, a bounty hunter._ Apparently, I have a stunned face, because she exclaims, “What?! I’m a pretty good shot.”

            “I bet,” I flirt back with a wink, getting a timid smile in return. We fall silent until the shuttle lands and she asks, “So where you headed?” “Poison Pit Cantina,” I easily reply. She turns around and with a teasing voice, “Hey, that’s where I’m heading, not following me are you.” _Hook, line and sinker, take that seduction instructor._ Taking time to consider her, I reply shaking my head, “I would love that beautiful, but sadly I’m not, have to check in with my family.”

            “Well we’re going to the same place, makes sense to go together,” she says, tilting her head. I'm just about to answer when I hear blaster fire. _Why must my first op be in a war zone?_ I look over at her, _time to see if she's really a good shot and if my combat instructors know anything._ “Well, the gentleman in me definitely won’t let a beauty like you walk into a war unattended, so I’ll join you.”

            Thankfully Jiguuna’s guards are keeping the roads clear, so we don’t have to blast our way through. I have a tiny panic attack when she says, “After you check in, I’ll help you find something to blend in a bit.” _How does she know?_ Apparently, my nerves show because she motions to my Imperial looking clothes. “I grew up in Kaas City, and don’t worry I’m good with secrets,” she smiles reassuringly.

            We’re heading inside the cantina when she asks, “So what’s your name?” _Should I tell her? I haven’t gone by my name in years._ I glance at her, _she looks trustworthy. Yeah give very cute girl your name,_ my mind says mockingly. “What I’m putting my life in your hands, and I don’t get a name?” _Well she does have a point and she doesn’t have to know it’s my real name,_ “Ash’adath,” I say rather quietly and continue a bit louder, “Yours beautiful?”

            “Jaida,” _A beautiful name for a stunning woman._ “Your name fits you, but I think I’ll call you Ash.” I look at her _._ “Jaida,” I repeat committing it to memory, “an exquisite name, Jai.” Throwing in a nickname for her, “So why are you heading to the cantina.” She brightly replies, “Meeting my team.” _Ah, a new hunter._ As we split ways, I catch her winking, “Shouldn’t be too long but wait for me. I wouldn’t want to go anywhere without my protector.” As I smirk as she walks away, _maybe this won’t be so bad after all_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	2. A Cover

=-=-=-=-=-=

            I enter one of the backrooms that has a large holo terminal show casing a Twi’lek dancer. After some slight rewiring, Keeper appears and I stand at attention, “Secure transmission established. We may speak freely, Agent; prepare to receive your orders. You were chosen for this operation because of your exemplary performance during training. Imperial Intelligence needs agents capable of working independently in the field. Now you apply your training to the real world. Nem’ro the Hutt and his organization run Jiguuna and you’re in town to convince Nem’ro to supply the Empire. We need to know what Nem’ro and his advisors are thinking before we can act. I want you to obtain access to the inner circle. And that will require a cover identity, so drop the Imperial accent. One of our contacts—an alien named Jheeg—has prepared one for you, and will pass along the details, we will speak after he has briefed you. Keeper out.”

            I wonder what my cover will be, probably so kind of criminal. As I get back to the cantina I notice Jaida isn’t here yet. I could always use the time to get familiarize with Hutta’s culture. After a while, I see Jaida enter the cantina, “You said it wouldn’t be long,” speaking without my accent. “Sorry, I had to find my first bounty. Where are you off to next,” she replies. “I just have to go talk to a family friend.”

            “Fun, I have to go raid a safe house, wanna join?” Sounds better that what I’m doing, but I smile “Sounds fun.” Thankfully where I’m meeting Jheeg isn’t too far away, but there are four enemy soldiers in front. We easily kill them before they can even shoot. “Can you wait out here?” I politely ask. She smiles, “Of course.” As I head in I hear, “You. You are here softly, from the Empire. I am Jheeg. I am expecting you. I have your new identity.” Oh, this will be fun “Go ahead, enlighten me.”

            “You know the Red Blade? Small-time pirate. Rich. Mysterious. No one knows true species, gender, color.” I was right, criminal... pirate all the same really. He continues “I planted rumors, made Nem’ro think the Red Blade is coming to visit—enjoy Hutt palace, do business. You will be the Blade. No one will doubt you.” I cross my arm, “Sounds too easy, what’s the catch.” He starts looking nervous, “Real Blade bring tribute to friends; bring presents, brides. Real Blade is far away, now, exploring the outer rim: won’t cause trouble. Only one concern: I arranged tribute for Nem’ro, gifts imported from Empire, but there was—interference? —at spaceport.” I groan, “Where is it?” He shuffles nervously, “Gang steals from dock. Dangerous men, unaware of us. Nem’ro’s tribute taken. But I saw everything—I observed well, yes? I have proposed solution: you quickly eliminate gang members. Only method to recover girts, remove witnesses.” Lovely, killing people because someone messed up, “So let me get this straight I’m your clean-up crew?” He nods, “Yes, my job is to watch and speak, not protect cargo. We will speak after you recover gifts.” Now I see why most Imperials frown down on us aliens. Apparently, I’m mumbling to myself when I leave, because Jai softly chuckles and asks, “Problems?” Oh, don’t even get me started, “Yes, but first let’s raid that safe house.”

            Finding her safe house was easy, getting inside took a little more work. Apparently, whoever she’s chasing left four henchmen inside, after the last one is dead, she picks something up off the table, when she turns around she asks, “Want to meet my team? I have to bring them this datapad, then we can work on making you fit in.” I nod, and follow her back to the cantina.

            “I’m just saying I wanna go on some missions, my blaster aim is pretty good. Anything’s better than sitting around with you and our gear. No offense, bug guy” a young female cyborg tells a male Nikto, who says, “None taken, little one. You are young and still crave adventure.” On seeing Jaida, she exclaims “Hey, look who’s back! Who’s your friend?” I smile, “I’m just someone she met on the shuttle.” She looks at Jai with one eyebrow raised who shrugs and says, “Anyway… I found this, it was definitely overprotected.” The girl smiles, “I’ll take a look, and I’m Mako.”

            “Well, look who’s in a generous mood today,” says an older man joining the group. “Hey, Braden! How was Nem’ro’s palace? Are we getting our hunter in to see this Hutt?” Mako asks brightly, not even turning around. “I’ve laid the groundwork, but we’re not there yet. What’ve you got, Mako?”

            “I cracked the encryption on this datapad, in record time! Check out that last entry…” Mako excitedly says, handing Braden the datapad. “Our boy, Vexx, keeps detailed records. There’s a receipt her for a shuttle ticket he brought for today. We’ll have to move fast!” Braden says after reading it, “Only the boldest make it into the Great Hunt, and Vexx is a bold target. What do you say, Junebug? You ready to take him down all by yourself?” He turns to Jai, “Oh definitely, Brae!” He rolls his eyes, “Bring back Vexx’s ID tags as proof you’re the one who got him. Anything else, is yours.” 

            “Good luck, Jaida. Speed and accuracy be yours. We are all depending on you,” the Nikto says as we leave. In the hall, Jai motions me to follow her and heads to down a hallway stopping in front of a room. Once she unlocks it and heads inside, she starts going through things. Trying hard not to appreciate the view, I ask, “So is it safe in here?” She nods still searching, but after a while asks, “So what do you have to do?”

            I point to myself, “The Red Blade needs gifts to bring to Nem’ro.” She chuckles, “They got stolen, didn’t they?” I glower at her. “I take that has a yes, then. Ah, I found it,” she exclaims as she tosses me a large package. I raise an eyebrow. “It’s an outfit for you. Someone apparently though I was a guy,” she says motioning to it. I open it and smile pointing to the refresher. She rolls her eyes, “You can talk you know? And yes, you can change in there.”  In the refresher, I inspect the clothes a little more, black pants and boots, a white button up shirt, a black leather belt, and a long tan jacket. After I change, I say exiting the refresher, “The Red Blade approves. Let’s go get my gifts and you, your bounty!”

            Since we decided to do Jaida’s bounty first, I let her lead. She takes us straight to dozens of henchmen. I immediately roll to the nearest cover and open fire while I notice Jai using her jet pack to avoid shots, and shooting them with her blaster and occasional rockets. When the last one falls, we run to the landing pad to see Vexx working on the ship. She motions for me to stop after we get up the ramp, silently saying ‘I do this myself.’ I understand and nod before going to nearby pole, and leaning against it, close enough to hear what’s going on.

            “Huh, what’s this? A lawman of sorts? Never thought I’d see the day dashing Vexx would get cornered by a brute enforcer.” Jai snorts, “I don’t think ‘dashing’ is the word your looking for.” I chuckle, cute Jai. “Ah, but I know something you don’t. Vexx is not or ordinary, run-of-the mill thug. Oh, no.” I have to hand it to her, she’s patient and looks intimidating. “Vexx is the galaxy’s greatest quick-draw artist. Vexx can shoot your ears off so fast you won’t even hear yourself scream.”

            Jai smugly says, “So show me,” I watch as she allows him to reach for his blaster first, before grabbing hers and shooting his hand before he can reach it. “Cheater,” he says. The following shootout ends in a minute when she takes the final kill shot. She’s definitely impressive. She kneels to check his body and carefully removes his ID tags, she leans closer to the body whispers something before she stands and faces me, “Ready to get your gifts back, Blade?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. Hutts

=-=-=-=-=-=

            The gang stashed the gifts just a bit farther from the hanger we were in. They left only a handful of guards, so it doesn’t take long to kill, recover and go. As soon as we gather the gifts, we head back to Jheeg. I don’t even have to tell her not to follow me in. On seeing me enter, he begins “All witnesses eliminated? Gifts recovered?” I nod and hand them to him, He continues, “I will examine. Good. Many things Nem’ro want, things Nem’ro likes. Once Nem’ro has gifts, all his suspicions go away. You become a pirate. You become Red Blade. I contacted Imperial handlers. As assured, yes? The call is arriving now.”

            “Jheeg, from this point forward, operational security will be at a premium. You will not contact us from this terminal again,” Keeper’s voice comes from Jheeg’s holopad on the desk. He lowers his head, “Yes. Leaving for your privacy. I will await contact.” Once he’s is gone I walk towards the holo terminal in the room where Keeper appears, “I understand you corrected Jheeg’s mishandling of the situation, Agent. We’ll now proceed. Your next task is to access Nem’ro’s inner circle. Present yourself to the Hutt as a fellow gangster—the Red Blade—and offer him Jheeg’s gifts. One of the gifts is implanted with a listening device, which we will use to monitor conversations within Nem’ro’s palace. Our primary goal is to find weaknesses in Nem’ro organization. Even if the Hutt won’t join us, we might influence his lieutenants. Talk to Nem’ro and his men. Determine who we can turn and how we can sway them. We will be listening.” I smirk, “In that case I better watch what I say.” Keeper chuckles, “I expect my ears can handle it ‘Blade.’ Contact me from the cantina once Nem’ro has his ‘presents.’ Keeper out.”

            I leave as soon as Keeper disappears. “Well now I just have to meet Nem’ro.” Jaida chuckles, “Come on let’s give my team the good news then we can head there together.”

            “Yeah, I guess we can do that,” I reply smiling at her. As we walk towards the room, she groans, “I have a bad feeling about this.” Puzzled I look at her, as we turn the corner and she instantly freezes covering her mouth. “Hey Jaida,” Mako says behind us than noticing Jaida's stance looks in the room. Looking in the room myself, I see Braden and the Nikto dead on the floor. I look back at the girls to see them both holding back tears. I growl “Someone is going to pay for this!” then I go farther in to move the bodies and cover their faces, for the girls’ sake. Jai shakenly says, “Come on, Mako, we need to find who did this.” Mako nods, “You’re right, in fact I’d just finished setting up the security holos before I left. We can see who did it!” I internally laugh as they run to the terminal. Mako gapes at Jai when she starts helping her, “What? I’m no ‘hacking genius’ but I can do basic things.” Mako grins, “Awesome, I can always use help!” I roll my eyes at them.

            We all go stand by the table where the footage will project. Four people appear, and we hear Braden speak, “Move, and you’re dead. Now, if you know what’s good for you, you’re gonna back out nice a slow.” The men he’s talking to are wearing a full armor, minus helmets, one of them answers “Oh, I know precisely what’s good for me. Winning the Great Hunt won’t merely be good—it will be splendid. When I win, the entire galaxy will know the name Tarro Blood—and I’ll charge extravagant fees for my services. Won’t I, Sedyn?” He turns to the other man who answer like a parrot, “The highest in the galaxy. Only the filthy rich will be able to afford you.” The girls giggle a little, not like I blame them really the guy sounds like a trained pet. They only stop when Braden speaks again. “Tarro Blood? I’ve heard of you. Nearly got crippled by the other Mandalorians at the Great Hunt ten years back.”

            ‘Tarro Blood’ slightly growls, “Ah yes. That. An unfortunate bit of history. This time, I plan to win. Of course, that will be simpler if my competition doesn’t include rivals beyond my fellow Mandalorians. The Twi’lek vibroblade master from Ord Mantell? Gone. The Chiss droid builder fond of explosives? Gone. That just leaves your protégé to remove.” The Nikto cuts in, “Then your mission is a failure. Your quarry is not here—and now revealed, your hunt has failed!” Tarro chuckles, “You misunderstand me. The rules forbid killing competitors before the allotted hour. Thus, the promising up-and-comers I mentioned are very much alive. I simply eliminated them as threats. And how does one slow a charging gundark, Sedyn?” Sedyn laughs and recites, “Blast his legs out from under him!” Tarro smirks, “Destroy the upstart’s so called crew. I’ll be in the cantina, innocently unaware.” They didn’t even have time to grab their blasters.

            “That scum! He didn’t even have the guts to kill them himself. He had his lackey do it, the coward!” Mako says once it’s finished. “The big-mouth running the show claimed he was Tarro Blood. He’s a big shot even for a Mandalorian if I remember right,” Jai says, “He was major news when he started out. Rumor says everyone united against him when he tried the Great Hunt.” Mako exclaims “Wow, that’s right! Apparently, he crossed his fellow Mandalorians. No one knows exactly how or why, but everyone sure knows the results. Blood barely survived elimination from the Great Hunt last time. He was out on his back for years. Major squash you know?” Joining the conversation, “And now he cheats.”

            “If Blood’s determined to win the Great Hunt,” Mako continues, “our best bet of catching up to him is getting you into that competition. The thing is, Braden spent all our credits getting us here. We’re stuck on this stupid planet.” Jai smiles, “I have some ‘friends’ who can help out, besides I have more than enough credits.” I add, accidentally bumping into Jai, “Not to mention you have the legendary Red Blade on your side.” Mako looks at me wide eyed, “Seriously! This is great, he can help sell your reputation!” She runs to give me a hug, yeah, this mission isn’t bad at all. I chuckle, “Anything for a couple of beautiful ladies,” giving a wink to Jai, “Well, I better get to work! Have a good night.”

            Nem’ro’s Palace is unmistakable. It’s by far larger than any of the other buildings in Jiguuna. To get to the throne room you have to go through a packed large cantina complete with a live band and skimpily dressed Twi’lek dancers. After a lot of weaving in between drunk patrons and narrowly escaping a gorgeous Twi’lek, I finally reach the entrance chamber to the throne room. With my excellent hearing, I hear a feminine voice say, “The pirate’s on his way. Security droids say he’s armed, but he won’t be trouble.”

            “Let’s hope not,” another voice says, turning the corner the two talking see me approach. “Here he is now,” the man tells a young female Rattataki with black tattoos on her face. _Well you don’t see many of women like her in Hutt space._ She replies, “I’ll go tell the boss,” without even sparing me a glance. Feeling slightly insulted I hear the man talk into a comlink, “This is Karrels. Tell the throne room that the Blade’s arrived.” Karrels greets me with a nod, and starts walking farther in the room. He continues, “When Nem’ro shows, stay at least five meters back and don’t come up unless you’re called. One wrong move and you’re a pile of ash.” I smirk, “You worried I’m going to cause trouble?” He shakes his head, “Just going over the rules you’ve got a reputation, and we don’t want any problems.” Going into the throne room he brings me before the Hutt. Karrels bows to him, “Allow me to present Nem’ro the Hutt, the illustrious crime-king of Jiguuna.”

            Nem’ro makes a pleased sound “So, the Red Blade finally comes to visit the house of Nem’ro. Great honor comes to the both of us. You are younger than I imagined... but youth is good in a business partner. Ha! Now let us see if the legends of the mighty Blade’s generosity are true. What have you brought me and my clan?” I slightly bow to him only to show respect and in my most arrogant voice reply “Trinkets, great Nem’ro. Nothing more.” Nem’ro makes clicking sound, “I do not care about trinkets, little pirate.” I smirk when Karrels says, “Not bad. Nem’ro—the idols here are real aurodium. The cloth looks like...” Nem’ro interrupts him, “I see, Karrels. I see.” He surveys me again, “Mmm. You are an impressive creature, Blade. You may conduct your dealings on Hutta with my approval. Now, experience the luxuries of my palace. Enjoy my slaves, and wallow in opulence!”

            _This is easy,_ “I’d be honored, great Nem’ro.” Nem’ro nods, “Good let me introduce my advisors. You have already met Karrels Javis: any business you have you may discuss with him and this is Toth’lazhen...” But before he can finish, the Twi’lek Toth’lazhen interrupts, “Nem’ro we have little time for guest right now. Security reports that Fa’athra and his clan have stuck at our shipments again.” I’m startled when the Hutt screams in agony, “Jiguuna is mine! Hutta is mine! Fa’athra knows he defies the laws of the Cartel! I will destroy everything Fa’athra treasures, and…”

            Thankfully Karrels pulls me away, leading me to Nem’ro’s personal bar before I hear anything else, “Looks like your audience with Nem’ro is over. You’ll have to forgive the interruption. I’ve been working for that Hutt since he killed my gang when I was thirteen. Trust me—you can’t talk to him when he like this.” _That’s an understatement,_ as we sit down “I can see that, was that Fa’athra’s men attacking outside?” Karrels groans, “They’re everywhere now, it seems like. I take you’ve already had a run in.” I chuckle, “Yeah, you can say that, but my friend and I live for that sorta thing.” Karrels looks around, “And where is this friend, Blade?” I smirk, “She’s a bounty hunter. Her and her friend, Mako, have a few things to do tonight or else she’d be here with me.”

            Karrels looks at me, “We’ve been hearing a lot about a bounty hunter lately, your girl?” I chuckle, “Yeah, she’s been wanting to enter the Great Hunt, and apparently, I don’t have enough clout to enter her under my name. So since I was heading here to Hutta, she came with.” He smacks me on the back, “Sure that’s the ‘only reason’ she came with.” _Oh, I wish,_ Karrels continues, “I’d love to help but we only sponsor the boldest!” I smirk, “Have you heard of Vexx?” Karrels looks at me, “Yeah a champion quick-draw artist, why?”

            “Because my girl killed him earlier today, here in your spaceport. Watch for yourself if you don’t believe me,” putting the holo-recording of it, in front of him and hitting play. When it stops, “I’m going to need proof that she did.” Jai’s going to owe me for this. “Here,” placing his ID tags I ‘borrowed’ from her earlier in his hand, “I watched her find and kill him. So if you don’t believe the evidence, trust me. She’s the real deal! Oh and I’m going to need those back, she doesn’t know I took them.” He raises an eyebrow, “You took it from her?” I raise my hands in a surrender pose, “She didn’t want my help. She wanted to earn it herself, and not because she’s ‘Blade’s girl’.”

            Karrels claps me on the back, “My kind of woman. Come on, I’ll show you where you’ll be staying, but don’t bring your girl inside until Nem’ro meets her tomorrow morning.” He takes me back though the main cantina then turns down a side hallway to a large door, “These are your chambers, Blade. Enjoy the palace as long has you are here.” Upon entering the room, I see a holo terminal by a desk and a bar filled with beverages. On the other wall, couches line the walls, with a space where the door to the kitchen is. In front of the couches is another holo terminal showing a recording of a female Twi’lek dancer. Walking though I check for any listening devices while looking at the décor. Entering the bedroom, I see a large bed covered in rich silks with metal bedside tables and a metal trunk at the foot of the bed. There are only two doors, the one I just entered and the one leading to the refresher. As I head to the refresher I continue my bug search. They must have spent a fortune on this refresher, having a sanisteam shower, a large ripple bathtub, an effuvial rinser, and sanitizer along with the normal toilet and sink. After checking everywhere, I go back to the front room to the desk and sent a message to Jaida and telling her to meet me here tomorrow morning. Good now I can see if the sanisteam shower is any good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	4. Jobs

=-=-=-=-=-=

            I wake up to the beeping of the holo terminal. Groaning, I get up and walk to the closet to get a shirt then answer the holo. Keeper appears smirking when he sees my appearance, “Hope you slept well, Agent. Good work yesterday, the listening device is working perfectly. We’ve already gotten a lot of new intelligence. It appears that Karrels is losing favor with the Hutt and he seems to be the most open to working with the Empire. Your next assignment is to improve Karrels in the eyes of Nem’ro. One other thing agent. This operation of ours has drawn the attention of a member of the Dark Council—Darth Jadus himself. The Council’s authority is second only to that of the Emperor. It’s a rare… honor for an intelligence operation to be overseen in this way. Keeper out.”

            After the call ends I head to the refresher to shower and get ready for the day since I’m expecting Jaida to be here any minute. However, when I’m finished she’s not, so I head to the cantina for breakfast and to ponder what Keeper said. Why would this op interest a Dark Council member? 'Maybe it’s not the op but you,' a voice says in my mind. I swallow deciding to just ignore what happened, when I see Jaida enter the cantina. She looks amazing today… She’s wearing a black leather vest with a grey tank top underneath, fitted light brown pants that hugs her curves with a black leather belt where her blaster is and black leather ankle boots with her hair like it was yesterday but up in messy bun. It seems she’s in some sort of daze but still avoids hitting things, but she’s attracting a lot of attention and the look on her face has me concerned.

            I get up from the bar and walk towards her to stop in front of her, which she doesn’t even seem to notice. Getting rather worried now, “Hey Jai, you alright?” It seems to pull her out of whatever daze she was in. Then to my surprise she runs into my arms, which I wrap around her and whisper, “Let’s move this somewhere else, people are staring.” She nods and I lead her to my chambers, still having an arm around her to block her from everyone’s view. Once inside I take off my jacket and toss in on the desk then remove her bag to walk her to the couch on which I sit down. I look up at her, who’s still standing, “Tell me what’s wrong?” She shakes her head, to which I respond by pulling her onto my lap, “Please.” She looks at my face then with a sigh, “Braden is my mom’s older brother, the only family she had left except for my dad and my sisters and I.” I internally groan, no wonder she acted the way she did yesterday. Apparently, I was too lost in my thought to realize I’d drew her closer so her head is on my chest. I breathe in, instantly smelling her vanilla and rain scent, “I should’ve known, with calling you Junebug and you calling him… What was it again? Oh yeah, Brae!” She nods smiling, it feels right to hold her like this.

            She surprises me by continuing, “Yesterday was an eventful day, one of my older sisters found my baby sister and my other little sister got her ship stolen and now as a crime lord who wants to kill her.” He swallows, that’s why she hugged me. “Yeah there seems like plenty was going on.” _Wait how many sisters does she have?_  Apparently, I said that out loud because she answers, “I’m the middle of five,” after snuggling closer to me. Knowing I better tell her what I did yesterday, but not wanting this to end, I say to her hair, “So I talked to one of Nem’ro’s advisors about you.” She pulls away slightly looking at me with huge doe eyes, causing me to chuckle, “You’re meeting him today.” Earning a hug and a kiss on my cheek, which leaves my skin burning causes me to instantly pull her back when she tries to get up. Knowing that there’s more to tell her I whisper in her ear, “But the catch is they think you are my ‘girl’ and didn’t want to earn sponsorship because of that.” She gives me a ‘so what’ look then whispers, “I don’t see a catch,” throwing me a wink as she moves to the desk.

            Thankfully there’s a knock on the door to keep me from walking toward her and kissing her. I get up to answer it, “Yes? Oh, it’s you Karrels. Come on in!” I feel Jai by my side as soon as the door shuts putting her head on my shoulder. I don’t even realize I instantly put an arm around her waist until Karrels raises an eyebrow, “Karrels this is my girl, Jaida. Babe, this is the man I was telling you about, Karrels Javis.” She only picks up her head to shake his hand, “Pleasure to meet you, Karrels. I hope you’re taking good care of my Blade!” He chuckles, “I’m sure you’d straighten us out if we didn’t,” throwing me a wink. I’m starting to feel very protective of her I realize as I stare at her, “That she would.”

            “I would say get a room, but you’re already in one and Nem’ro wants to see you both.” he says after rolling his eyes, “Follow me please,” As we leave I pick up my jacket. Upon entering there are two slave girls, a human and a Twi’lek, barely dressed sitting provocatively on either side of Nem’ro. Both of whom are looking at me like a dessert. A male Houk says seeing Jaida, “Look boss—little woman come to beg for mighty Nem’ro’s attention.” Karrels eyes widen and he coughs as Nem’ro begins speaking, “Be polite, Carnus. This bounty hunter has been sweeping the filth from my town’s lovely streets,” he pauses and motions to me, “not to mention she’s the Red Blade’s girl.” He continues to Jaida, “Excuse him, he lacks manners. You stand in the court of Nem’ro. All you see in Jiguuna is under my authority. Welcome.”

            “Thanks,” Jai says as she bows. I’m tempt to shoot the slug as his eyes roam her body. “Jarrels forgot to mention how soft you are, but I expect Blade only has the best.” Feeling protective again, “You got that right! She’s by far the best bounty hunter I’ve seen, and I’m not just saying that because she’s mine. If you want to sponsor a Great Hunt winner, look no farther than this beautiful woman.” Ending holding her against my side. I have to stop the growl that threatens as she pulls away, “Or if you don’t believe him, test me. I’d prefer to earn sponsorship than be freely given it.” Nem’ro chuckles, “I like her, Blade. Now leave us, I have business to discuss with her.”

            My eyes threaten to narrow as I look at him, so I turn to look at Jaida wanting to make sure she’ll be comfortable alone with it. My jaw tightens as she nods and mouths ‘I’ll be fine.’ Remembering what Keeper wanted “Hey Karrels, I’d like to talk to you if you’re free,” I ask with a slap on his back. “If you would excuse me, Nem’ro…” he pauses and turns to Jai with a bow, “Jaida,” then we both turn to leave. As we enter the cantina a male Zabrak stops us, “Don’t be in such a hurry, Blade. Don’t you remember me? Your old buddy, Dheno Rey?”

            “Yeah, sure I do,” I nod to Karrels who heads to the bar then turn back to Dheno, almost growling, “Get out of my way Dheno, I’m doing busy with Nem’ro now.” His eyes narrow, “Yeah, I’m hearing a lot about the Red Blade’s visit to Hutta—which puts me in a bind. You see, you don’t look like the Blade I know—the Blade who owes me credits.” My jaw tightens, _Dang, it Jheeg, someone knows Blade!_ “Well, that’s unfortunate because as it happens I am Blade and I’m not giving you any credits. So, move…” When I finish Dheno goes for his blaster. I avoid his shot while grabbing my blaster and shoot him in the forehead. The cantina patrons continue as though nothing happen as I go sit by Karrels. I wave over the bartender putting down a stick of credits, “Sorry about the mess.” He grunts and motions for someone to remove the body. Karrels chuckles, “Problems?”

            I groan, “Putting it mildly, Dheno apparently thought I owed him credits.” He shakes his head, “So you shot him? No there’s more to this story than that…” I put my head in my hands, trying to come up with a good answer. Finding one, “He was also an old flame of Jaida’s.” He nods understandingly, “Then I would have done the same. So, what did you want to talk about?” I look at him, “I’ve been running out of things to do, and was wondering if I can help with anything.” He chuckles, “You need something to occupy your time as Jaida does things for Nem’ro, don’t you?” I nod and he slaps me on the back, “I normally wouldn’t do this but I saw how Nem’ro was looking at her and I like you to much to let you go in there to shoot him.” I look at him grumpily causing him to chuckle. “There’s a group of native Evocii that stole a recent shipment of ores that Nem’ro is mad at me for losing,” he grumbles, “Should keep you busy when you’re done meet me in my office.” I nod as Karrels continues, “She’s quite a woman, Blade. And I’m sure she can handle herself.” I sigh, “Yeah, I know. Doesn’t mean I can’t be protective though.”

            He smiles then a pair of arms wrap around my chest while placing kisses on my neck causing me to groan. _I sure wish that it’s Jaida,_ then I hear Kerrels chuckle, “I’ll leave you two alone.” Somewhat stunned I turn quickly around and sure enough it’s Jai. I swallow, “You know you should warn a guy before you do at?” She smirks, _Gods she’s gorgeous_ , “Where is the fun in that, babe?” then turns walking towards my room. I abruptly stand and follow her not letting her just walk away from that. When the door opens, I grab her and pin her against the wall inside my room, “Now where are you planning on going?” She gives me a smile that makes my heart pound as she slowly moves her hands over my arms before grabbing my collar and kissing me fiercely. 

            After a while I pull away placing my forehead on hers slightly panting, my lips burning from the kiss, “Well now that was… that was unexpected. Um…” She lightly kisses me then easily removes herself from my arms to go sit on the couch, “So I got my first target an Evocii named Huttsbane. Nem’ro wants his head on his floor.” I walk towards her trying my best to ignore my desire to kiss her senseless as she continues, “What did you and Karrels talk about?” I sit beside her, my arm automatically going around her drawing her closer so I feel the heat of her lithe body, “I told him that if there is anything he needs help with let me now. Turns out he’s losing Nem’ro’s favor because of this turf war, he asked me to recover some ore stolen by the Evocii. Oh, and I ran into that old flame of yours, Dheno Rey, who thought I still owed him some credits. I set him straight…” ending with an involuntary pat on my blaster. “So, I guess this means we’ll be traveling together,” she says kissing my cheek before getting up to grab her bag then walking into the refresher.

            She apparently had her armor in her bag because she walks out with her bag on her shoulder wearing a tan chest plate that her jetpack easily works with. Amazingly her armor helps her blend in with our surroundings once we’re out of Jiguuna. We reach the village quickly, I nod to her when we’re inside as I go to find cover while she searches for a safe location. She nods when she’s close to a dense growth of trees, letting me know she’s ready and we both open fire. Luckily the Evocii haven’t removed the ores from their original crates so they’re easily to spot. It just so happens that we’ve already cleared the path to where Huttsbane is, she goes on in and I keep watch protecting the shipment and her back.

            After about ten minutes or so she comes back out, “All done?” She nods solemnly, “Yeah, let’s get out of here!” I know there’s something wrong but I don’t know if I should ask her. Just before we reach the walls of Jiguuna she stops, “Are you alright?” She shakes her head and instinctively pull her to me, “What’s wrong?” Her voice quivers when she speaks, “I couldn’t kill him. When I walked in, he wasn’t even facing me… I raised my blaster to shoot but I noticed I was shaking… then he called me a murderer and asked if I was there to kill the women and children too… I just couldn’t… Does that make me a bad hunter?” She looks up at me pleadingly, I put her head on my shoulder rubbing her back to comfort her “No, it doesn’t. It means you care and have a heart regardless of your career.” _And it makes you even more perfect,_ my mind silently adds.

            I keep a protective arm around her as we enter, even going as far as giving anyone who tries to talk to her the evil eye, without her knowing of course. When we are inside the palace we split up, Jai going to Nem’ro and myself, to Jarrels. As I’m heading out the hall to Jarrels’ office I get stopped by the Rattataki woman from yesterday, “Slow down, Blade. Stay with me awhile—we haven’t had the chance to talk. I’m Kaliyo. Nem’ro puts me in charge of the good stuff: his guns, his troops…the safety of his little palace. You can spare some time for me, right?” I smirk, “I always have time for a beautiful woman.” She leans against the wall, “Good answer. People who say ‘no’ are never very interesting. You’ve got a nasty reputation, you know. I hear you went and murdered poor Dheno Rey in the cantina earlier. What was that about, Blade?”

            I cross my arms and lean on the wall beside her, “He thought I owed him credits, he thought wrong.” She somewhat pouts, “It’s too bad. He had a pretty face before you messed with it. Me. I’m betting you and Dheno had something else going on. You had a reason for coming to Nem’ro’s house—maybe money, maybe power. I like to think you’ll be trouble, Blade. You’ll be bloodthirsty. Treacherous. Because I could enjoy keeping an eye on a bloodthirsty, treacherous pirate.” I walk closer to her looking down on her, “I could enjoy being watched.” Her grey eyes look into mine, “Maybe we’ll get along after all. If you are trouble, take your time. I’d hate to stick a blaster to your head or a slave collar around your neck before I’ve seen everything you can do. That’s all I wanted to say. You can go talk to Karrels now.”

            “Stop me anytime, Kaliyo,” I whisper in her ear as I brush by her. I can feel her eyes follow me all the way to Karrels’ office. Inside his office Karrels is arguing with Toth’lazhen over the holo, “Fa’athra will not stop his mining operation. He’s going to keep tapping our gas pocket and cut our supply in half!” The red Twi’lek replies, “And then Fa’athra’s customers see that he can’t refine the gas like we can, they’ll return to us. What is the problem, then?” Karrels’ growls, “Don’t play dumb with me, Toth’lazhen. Fa’athra doesn’t need to steal our customers if he doesn’t leave us any gas to sell. And we can’t uproot him without help… Now excuse me I have another meeting.”

            After he hangs up, “Idiot. Sorry about him, Blade—‘legitimate’ business brings out the worst in us. Makes me miss actual crime, you know?” I chuckle, “Having problems, Karrels?” He looks up at me, “Not as much as you’ll have if Jaida saw your conversation with Kaliyo Djannis…” I sigh dropping my head as he continues, “Just watch yourself around her, she can be trouble… You’ve been around the galaxy a few times—what’s it like dealing with the Empire?” I tilt my head, “Not bad, they don’t ask questions as long as you do what they ask. Why?” Karrels shrugs, “You’re one of the last real independents. I admire you for that—but your kind is dying out. The Hutts have taken control of the gangs. And I think real soon, the Republic and Empire will want control of the Hutts—even if Nem’ro won’t believe it. So, if we gotta pick a side. I wanna pick a winner… and I don’t see the Empire losing.”

            I nod, “Like it or not, the Empire does seem to be the future.” Karrels’ smiles, “I hope so—and not just because of business, either. My sons are free traders—they’re doing business in the Sullust system. It’s their first time dealing with the Empire, so I worry. I probably shouldn’t. Anyway, did you find that shipment?” I motion behind me, “I have it right here—delivered as promised.” He grins, “Excellent, the fee’s been transferred to your account—you’ll have access by the time you’re back at your apartments. You earned every credit.” I nod in farewell and head back to my room where holo terminal is beeping.

            Sighing, I go to answer it and Keeper appears, “The operation is proceeding well, Agent. Thanks to your intervention, Karrels Javis will once again have Nem’ro’s ear. I took note of your meeting with Nem’ro’s security chief, Kaliyo. You handled yourself well. Still, be on your guard. We’ve identified her as a freelance assassin, enforcer and anarchist. She’s been attached to a dozen employers in half as many years, using several different aliases. She’s a wild card. She may prove to be liability, but she could also prove very useful. Watch her. On to more immediate concerns: Nem’ro operates a major shvash gas mine on Hutta. The Empire wants access to Nem’ro’s refined gas. Unfortunately, Fa’athra is tapping the same gas pocket as Nem’ro. We need to destroy Fa’athra’s operations in the Rust yards before Nem’ro’s grinds to a halt. You will go into the mining facility to place explosives in the drill shaft, destroying the equipment and collapsing part of the gas pocket. You’ll need to strip a uniform and credentials off the facility guards to pass the final security checkpoint. A working disguise is imperative. Your disguise might not hold up under close inspection, so avoid conversation. The explosives have already been delivered to your room. Once you’re finished, go back to Karrels Javis and make sure he knows what happened. Take the credit, if you like.” I nod, “Won’t be a problem, sir.” A slight smirk crosses his face before his face is back to being emotionless, “One more thing, Agent. Darth Jadus pays increasing attention to your work. He will reward success or failure appropriately, and I will not intervene. Report back after you’ve destroyed the mine and informed Karrels of the results. Keeper out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	5. Change of Plans

=-=-=-=-=-=

            Once Keeper disappears I grab my bag and walk over to the newest addition to the room, a rather large crate that holds the explosives. Just as I’ve finished loading them into my bag the door opens. “Hey Blade, where are you headed?” Jaida asks just as I hear the door close. “I have some work in the Rust Yards.” I get up then notice that we’re not alone, “Hey, I didn’t think I’d see you here.” My eyes flick unconsciously from Jaida to Mako, “How are you both holding up?” Jai puts a reassuring hand on Mako’s back, “Right now we’re trying to focus on getting into the Great Hunt so we can find Tarro Blood.”

            I nod then walk toward Mako to give her a hug, which she readily returns. After I pull away, “So what is your next bounty?” Jai sighs, “I have to go to the Rust Yards, and find a former accountant of Nem’ro’s.” I look at her closely wondering why she shivered, but know better I say “Well shall we go together then, love?” Mako looks at her questioningly and Jai chuckles, “Why not! Mako, if you find out any more information on either Tarro or who you think is following you, do not hesitant to let me know. You’re part of my family.” She nods then gives her a hug before heading out. I look over to her, “You ready?” she nods and we leave.

            We rent two speeders before leaving Jiguuna, wanting it to go as fast as possible. When we finally arrive at the Yards I stop her, “What did he ask you to do?” She looks at the ground. _Obviously, something she’s not comfortable with._ “He asked me to deliver Yalt, his former accountant’s head to his wife in the Palace cantina.” I close my eyes as I sigh, “Are you going to do that?” She furiously shakes her head before looking at me, “Honestly, I don’t think I can.” I give her a small smile, “Good… Come on, let’s get this over with,” I nod as we enter the Yards. The first thing we do is eliminate all the Guardian and Blasting droids in the area, while also disabling all three generators for Jai’s bounty, while I look for a guard uniform. Once we are inside, we kill any other guards then we head up the stairs to the second floor where we part ways. The Drill Chamber is on the other side of the room across a narrow bridge with guards. Once I’m safely across I put on the disguise and walk over to the scanner, then go inside. Thankfully there’s no one inside the chamber so all I have to do is open the mineshaft then plant the charges and set them but before I can leave three droids appear to inspect the mineshaft. I destroy the two smaller ones first before I start taking down the larger one. Just as I leave the room the charges go off, I smirk as I walk away then feel an unusual sensation but before I can figure out what it is, it leaves then I see Jaida coming out of her room. She gives me a double take when she sees me, “What the blazes was that?” I smirk, “A job well done.” She rolls her eyes, “Come on let’s get out of here before anyone comes to check things out…” We run to our speeders, where I remove my disguise then go straight to Jiguuna, only slowing down inside the walls of the city then stop at another speeder shop in front of the Palace, were we turn in the rentals.

            Once inside I go to the cantina’s bar to wait for Karrels, while Jai goes to Nem’ro. After Karrels doesn’t show up I walk to his office, where I see him talking to Kaliyo in the hallway. “You’ll get all the gory details after I report to Nem’ro. Figure you can wait that long?” Kaliyo asks impatiently. “Looks like I’ll have to. But you don’t get…” Karrels starts before they both notice me. “Blade—nice you decided to come by, but I was just telling Karrels I can’t stay. I know you understand,” Kaliyo says with a smirk before walking away. “That girl’s a handful. But she’s good at what she does. I’ll give you that. Like I said earlier be careful around her. Anyway, I’m glad you’re here. Those explosions in the Rust Yards… you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” I lean against the wall smirking “Yeah, I decided to help your ‘legitimate’ business problems.” Karrels chuckles, “Figured you had something to do with it. Good work, Blade. Good work. I like a person who takes initiative. With Fa’athra’s mines broken down, we can increase production. Fa’athra’ll want revenge, of course, but we’ll be ready. Look I have something for you. You’ll like it—I’ve already sent it to your room. You’ve done good work for us: you deserve more than credits. Which reminds me—how long are you staying on Hutta?”

            “Not much longer, if everything goes right.” He smirks and nods, “Well, if you’re still around in a few weeks, I’d like you to meet my sons. They’ll be home from their trading expedition, and I think you’d get along. Think about it, is all I’m saying. Now get going—I’m sure you have other business to take care of,” he says with a wink before leaving the hallway. I shake my head chuckling while walking back to my rooms when I hear a voice I don’t recognize coming from my chambers “Come on, Luunti, we don’t have time to waste here.” Another voice, female this time, replies, “I’m going as fast as I…” That’s all she’s able to say as I walk in finding three guys plus her, who’s installing something in the bed. The biggest man says “Too late. Hey, there. You must be the Blade.” I say matter-of-factly, “You want what to explain why you’re in my room?” He crosses his arms “Well, we were paid pretty good for starters. Luunti here was installing a listening device before you interrupted. Someone wanted to know you were up to—but I guess that plan’s off, now.” I sigh, “You’ve made a mistake. You don’t know what you’re up against.” The man smirks, “No I think you’ve made the mistake, ‘Blade…’ Attack!”

            I groan then grab my blaster and shoot the closest person to me before he has time to react. I duck missing the first shots fired at me then roll to cover while grabbing my rifle, sniping the remaining intruders. When the last body falls, I call in a droid to clean up the mess before heading to Karrels’ gift. His gift turned out to be a pretty good knife and a silver necklace for Jaida, I smile then go to the holo to call Keeper. When he appears, I stand at attention awaiting my next orders. “I understand Nem’ro’s shvash gas production is back on schedule, Agent. Excellent work. Keep it up, and Darth Jadus may loosen his grip on operations. However, I’m afraid… unforeseen circumstances have caused a problem.” I groan, “Nothing is simple, is it?” Keeper sadly nods, “Three days ago, Karrels Javis’ sons encountered a Sith apprentice in Imperial space. A dispute broke out leaving one dead and the other crippled. When Karrels hears that a Sith slaughtered his child, his sympathy for the Empire will evaporate. We can no longer use him to get to Nem’ro.” I slightly growl knowing what’s next, “So because a Sith can’t control their anger, means we have to kill an innocent man.”

            Keeper closes his eyes “I’m sorry, Agent. I know you were becoming rather close. The Sith do what they please. We don’t control them, and we don’t pass judgement. That doesn’t mean they’re right, or that we obey them without question—but we phrase those questions carefully. We bind our time. Now, I have a plan to resolve our present dilemma, but first we need to remove Karrels out of the equation. I’m sending you an interference program on a computer spike. Go to Karrels’ suites in the palace. Activate the spike to black out his security monitors. You’ll be able to handle our situation without many eyes or ears. When Nem’ro’s people investigate, they’ll recognize the jamming program as Republic technology. Toth’lazhen already expects Fa’athra to seek revenge for the destruction of his mines. Our job is to show that the Republic helped Fa’athra kill Karrels. Once Karrels is dealt with, speak to Toth’lazhen about his suspicions. As Karrels’ friend, you’ll promise to do whatever it takes to find the assassins. We’ll speak more when Karrels is out of the picture and Toth’lazhen’s suspicions are aroused. Good luck, Agent. Keeper out.”

            When he disappears I slightly smile, _Keeper never really ‘ordered’ me to kill Karrels. So if I don’t, I’m not disobeying orders._ Before I leave I grab the data spike and make plans before heading to his suite, which is a little farther then his office. Once there I put the spike in the control terminal, then enter Karrels’ rooms killing the three guards. Karrels is surprised when I walk in, “What are you doing here, Blade?” I slightly smirk, “Saving your life and getting you out of this life. The Empire wants you dead because of some dumb Sith’s mistake and I’m not letting them finish the job. And sorry about the guards have to make this look legit.” He raises an eyebrow, “You heard about my sons’ attack?” I nod, “Friends with the Empire remember. One is still alive, crippled but alive and needing help. I’ve blocked the entire palace’s holo security monitors and have a way for you to sneak out of the palace and get off planet unseen. Everyone will believe you’re dead…” He tilts his head, “You’re going to scam the Empire for one man.” I smirk, “Just the Sith for a friend. Good luck, Karrels. Be save.” He gives me a hug and I slip some credits into his pocket then pat him on the back.

            Once he leaves I shoot up the place making it look like a major fight happened then make a fire to disguise the lack of a body burning the guards’ bodies as well. When everything has been thoroughly burned, and is virtually unrecognizable, I work to remove anything I might have left behind then leave to head back to my rooms where I take a shower to waste sometime before heading to Toth. “Fa’athra murders my lieutenant? In my own house? How, Toth’lazhen? Tell me how Fa’athra does this!” an angry holographic Nem’ro says. “The slicers are examining the technology involved. They say…” Toth starts but is interrupted by Nem’ro, “Do not echo the slicers to me! Find out! When I tell you to find out how, you find out how! Do not disturb me until then! I must think on this.” Toth bows, “Yes, great Nem’ro.” The call ends, “You! Blade! I assumed you’d been disintegrated along with Karrels Javis. It seems I underestimated you.” I sadly nod, “I just heard about it. What happened?” He points at me, “I know you gave Karrels assistance in his attacks on Fa’athra. I suspect those attacks are what doomed him. But I respect your talents. If you wish to be part of the Nem’ro clan’s response to this incident—for your own safety and to avenge your friend—I would allow it.” My jaw tightens, “I’ll gladly help…”

            Toth nods, “This assault by Fa’athra is unprecedented, but we should not be surprised by his boldness, he hires more mercenaries and bounty hunters daily. Now I fear he has outside help. During the assault, our surveillance monitors were disabled using Republic protocols and technology. If Fa’athra had brokered a deal with the Republic politicians, we will need to answer his newfound strength. I must know for certain who is helping Fa’athra. Find out what I need, Blade—speak to your contacts and your ‘business partners.’ Find Karrels killers.” I nod, “Will do.” As I start walking out Toth adds, “Remember if Fa’athra thought Karrels was worth killing, your life may also be at stake.” I turn around as I continue walking, “Noted.” I head back to my room where Kaliyo is waiting “So, this is where you’ve been hiding. Nice. Is the blood on the floor fresh, or did that come with the room?” I chuckle, “Fresh. And not to sound displeased on finding a beautiful girl in my room, but what are you doing here?”

            She smirks, “You’ve been all over town, racking up quite the body count. And I know what you did to Karrels.” I sigh walking to the holo terminal and signaling Keeper. “You’re after something bigger than Nem’ro. I’m just not sure what, and why—but I want in on it,” Kaliyo says folding her arms, as I lean against the wall near the holo terminal. I smirk, “I’m sure we can work something out.” She smiles at me devilishly, “I knew we could get along. So where do we start?” Just as Keeper appears, “Allow me to respond to that.” That got Kaliyo’s attention, “Hmmm…what’s this, now?” as she walks closer to the terminal. “We know you who are Kaliyo Djannis. And we are willing to offer you a deal. I am Keeper. I represent Imperial Intelligence, as does my operative,” pointing to me, “We are aware of your activities on Rattatak, Ord Mantell, and Brentaal Four, as well as your… affiliations. Your skills could prove useful, and we are willing to offer you a place in our ranks. You could become a very wall paid servant of the Empire.” She nods, “I’ve heard worse propositions.” She pauses to look at me, “What do you think, ‘Agent’—you want me on your side?” I look her up and down, “I don’t see why not—sounds like fun to me.” She smiles before putting a hand on her hip and returning her attention to Keeper, “I was looking to trade up anyway… and I’m guessing I can ride aways before you break. Count me in. But call me a servant of the Empire again, and I’ll bust your face.”

            “Charming. We’ll discuss the details later. As for you, Agent… Toth’lazhen is convinced that Fa’athra is a major threat to business. Well done. Now we must bring Toth’lazhen prove that Fa’athra is getting support from the republic. The first step is to obtain a holo-disc from Fa’athra’s palace. The disc contains holo-recordings of all Fa’athra’s dealings: the Hutt is too paranoid for his own good. You’ll have to break into his achieves to get it,” Keeper states. And Kaliyo quickly replies, “It’ll mean lifting security codes off the palace overseers. Like you said—paranoid Hutt.” Keeper states, “Noted.” Then looks back at me, “Once you reach the archives, use this computer spike on the holo-disc. It will be altered to show Fa’athra meeting with Republic officers. Then, bring the forgery to Toth’lazhen.” I nod, “We’re in the endgame now then.” Keeper smiles briefly, “Correct, Kaliyo will accompany you on this mission and will act under your command. Keeper out.” I look over at her and smirk, “So you’re under my command now.” She rolls her grey eyes, “Last time I went to Fa’athra’s palace I had so many adrenals in my system I was coming down for a week. This should be entertaining.” Give her a half smile “Come on, I need to talk to someone before we head out.” She nods and follows me out to the cantina where I spot Jaida and Mako at the bar.

            We walk up to hear Mako say, “All we have to do is break into Fa’athra’s ridiculously well-guarded palace in the swamp, find the scientist ourselves and set a trap for Rarsk.” Jai chuckles, “Sounds fun.” Mako rolls her eyes, “Also it turns out that Fa’athra keeps interesting people on his payroll—and by ‘interesting,’ I mean they have prices on their heads.” Jai leans back in her chair crossing her arms, “Would be a pity if those got collected as well.” Mako grins and Kaliyo says, “You are definitely my type of people.”

            Just as she finishes, I lean on the bar next to Jai “Hey girls, this is my new business partner, Kaliyo Djannis.” Jai turns to look at her “Pleasure, I’m Jaida and this is my cousin Mako.” Kaliyo nods in greeting and Mako looks at Jai slightly shocked. Then Jai turns back to me, “So what have you been up too?” I grab her hand then pull her away from unwanted ears, “Dance with me.” The band just changed to a rather slow song so I take the advantage and pull her closer whispering, “Karrels was killed earlier, and Kaliyo and I are getting revenge.” She looks up at me stunned and I take the chance to run a hand down her face then pull her even closer, “We’re going to Fa’athra’s palace, you?” I spin her after she says, “Same.” I look down at her with a smirk, “Well, looks like you haven’t lost your protector yet.” When the song ends, she surprises me again with a kiss “Nope, doesn’t look like it,” before leaving with a wink. I groan then run after her wrapping an arm around her narrow waist, causing Mako to giggle. “So, it looks like we’ll be going with Blade, Mako.” She grins and Kaliyo looks at Jai puzzled before she adds, “I hope you don’t mind.” Kaliyo shakes her head, “No problem, I’m interested in seeing you two work.”

            The four of us quickly travel to the edge of Jiguuna, where we each get a speeder to ride to Fa’athra’s palace. His palace is surprisingly not far from the Rust Yards, once we are just outside the gates we stash our speeders and stealthily enter the walls, where Kaliyo and I silently snipe all the guards nearest us. Mako motions to Jai whenever they’re near a bounty, which they then take out together. After removing all three bounties, we move into the Palace itself, disabling cameras and killing all the palace guards that we pass, Kaliyo and I carefully removing the overseers’ codes from their bodies. We reach the elevator and go down to the second floor, where Mako and Jai go straight while Kaliyo and I go left. Kaliyo easily takes me to the archive terminal where I get to work before a Neimoidian interrupts us, “So Nem’ro’s little servants are here to raid the archives. A pity. If you’d raided the armory instead, you might have a chance of surviving.” Kaliyo smirks, “Hello Nohn. What brings you down here? Fa’athra finally order you check out the shooting?” Nohn says, “You misunderstand. While lowly thugs sapped your strength. I waited with these men,” motioning to the two human males pointing guns at us, “Fa’athra’s elite. Now, you are too weak to fight us.” Kaliyo sighs, “I like that about you, Nohn. You only bet on a sure thing.”

            “I like much about you, too. I am sorry the Hutts came between us. The Hutts—and Master Blade here, I presume.” Nohn says looking at me. I look at Kaliyo, “I take it you two know each other?” Kaliyo looks at me with a smirk, “Nohn wanted me for himself when I got to Hutta. He couldn’t afford me.” Nohn cuts in, “Unfortunately, she refused to join with Fa’athra—so now both of you must die. I will make certain your heads are sent to your home worlds.” I sigh as they attack. I roll to the nearest cover then snipe one of the elites as Kaliyo works on Nohn. When all three bodies litter the ground, I return to work as Kaliyo says, “I knew coming here would be a good time.” I shake my head chuckling, “Whatever you say, Kali.” She looks over at me but doesn’t comment on the nickname, “Better hope your boss knows how to make a convincing forgery. Of course, there’s going to be a bloodbath once Nem’ro and Toth’lazhen see what’s on the disc.” I give her look silently saying continue which she does, “If that disc really names all of Fa’athra’s business partners, it probably identifies half the people in Jiguuna. Merchants, gangsters, debtors—the usual scum. When Nem’ro gets a hold of it, he’ll want revenge on anyone who dared to go to Fa’athra behind his back. There’ll be bodies clogging the gutters for weeks.” I tilt my head, “What are you up to, Kaliyo? I wouldn’t think you’d care what Nem’ro does.” She smirks, “I don’t. But I thought you might.” She pauses as she walks closer to me, “If you’re feeling queasy, you could always erase the extra data and scratch up the disc. Make it look like only the doctored recording ‘miraculously’ survived the damage. So, we deliver Keeper’s forgery without the real data. Nem’ro doesn’t get his revenge spree. The risk is that Toth’lazhen figures out you erased the good stuff.” I smirk, “So erasing the data is risky. I though you enjoyed a little risk.” She smiles, “Who says I don’t? I’ll do the damage—we’ll see how far we can take this con.” I hand it to her then after a while she hands it back, “Now let’s get back to Toth’lazhen and see what happens…”

            We leave the palace then shortly meet up with Jai and Mako. We both nod in greeting when they join us. As we head back to the speeder, I motion for Jai to fall back to talk. “So what happened?” I asks once the girls are out of earshot. “Nem’ro tricked me into fighting his beast master because he had already given away his sponsorship token,” she says with a sigh, “He apparently thought I wouldn’t survive it, I proved him wrong. Mako and I were just retrieving what was rightfully ours.” Her fists tightening at the end. _Nem’ro is definitely not on my favorites list._ Once we reached the speeders, we head back to Jiguuna. In front of the palace, we sell the items we looted from Fa’athra’s men and return the speeders, then head inside where we split up. “Hello, Toth’lazhen. The Red Blade claims to have something to show you,” Kaliyo states when we find the Twi’lek. I give him the disc and after a while he says “These—these are Fa’athra’s archives! All his bargains, all his contracts are on this disc! A pity about the damage—but some of these recordings still function…” He takes out his holo, “Mighty Nem’ro! I have news of Fa’athra’s attack on the palace.” 

            “I saw, foolish Toth’lazhen. I pay attention to what goes on in my palace, even when my mind is occupied. So Fa’athra is allied with the Republic and has employed Republic men to fight my clan.” I cross my arms, “Looks like I should have when to Fa’athra.” Silently letting him know that I know about his betrayal to Jaida. He chuckles, “The Blade thinks Fa’athra will win this! No—this is not the case. He involves the Cartel in politics? Then we will involve the Cartel in politics! We will make alliances. We will grow stronger.” Toth speaks up when Nem’ro finishes, “In return for your assistance, Blade, generous payment will be transferred to your accounts.” Nem’ro nods “Yes, you have done well by my house. You will be rewarded.” I slightly bow, “Thank you, Nem’ro but I was just helping revenge a friend.” He nods, “We are grateful for your assistance, Blade.” Then Kaliyo and I head back to my rooms where we contact Keeper. “The deed is done, Agent. Nem’ro is already contacting Imperial embassies, looking to establish relations, he’ll be eating out of our hands within the month. In the short term, our chemical and stimulant stockpiles will nearly double. In the long run, we’re a step closer to bringing all of Hutta under Imperial control. I’ll make my full report to Darth Jadus shortly. I expect he’ll be very pleased with our work. Our mission is now complete. You will take the first shuttle tomorrow to Vaiken Spacedock, then from there to Dromund Kaas. Once you are on-planet, report to Imperial Intelligence headquarters in the Citadel. I’ll debrief you there. Oh, and do bring your bounty hunter friend, I wish to speak with her.” I nervously swallow then nod, “Of course, sir.” He turns to Kali, “Kaliyo—you will also report to Dromund Kaas. I assume Nem’ro won’t be surprised by your sudden disappearance?”

            “He’ll be hurt—but no one’ll be surprised that I left with the Blade,” she states. “And he’s certainly not the first employer you’ve walked out on. In any case, I’ll expect to see you both and the Hunter tomorrow. Keeper out.” I look over at her, “Walked out on?” She shrugs, “I might tell you about it sometime, but now if you excuse me I need my beauty sleep. Goodnight, Blade.” I stop her with a hand on her wrist, she looks down at it “My nickname is Ash, in case you don’t want to say Agent or Blade.” Still holding her wrist, I pull her flush against me looking down at her then ghost her lips with my own making her shiver while raising my hand running it down her exposed skin on her face and neck. I suppress a smirk and whisper in her ear “Goodnight, Kaliyo.” Letting her go and stepping away to turn searching for my night pants while removing my jacket and shirt, I hear her groan as she quickly leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	6. Sith

=-=-=-=-=-=

            Surprisingly I wake up before my alarm or anything else can, after stretching I go take one last shower in the sanisteam before I leave Hutta. I hurriedly get dressed and eat breakfast before holoing Jaida. When I do, Jai answers with Mako right next to her, “Good morning, Ladies. Hope I’m not interrupting.” Jai rolls her eyes “Morning Blade, and no you weren’t interrupting anything.” I sigh, comically, “To bad. Anyway, I was holoing to tell you that my business is finished here and I’m going to Dromund Kaas.” Mako smiles, “We are too!” I smirk before looking at Jaida, “Seems like you just can’t stay away from me, babe.” Now it’s her turn to smirk, “You only have yourself to blame, you do to well protecting me,” ending with a wink. I internally groan, “Then it seems like I’ve done something right,” right as my holo beeps “Sorry love, seems like I have another call. See you shortly at the spaceport.” I answer the other call, rather irritatedly, and low and behold Jheeg appears, “This is Jheeg—I made you into Red Blade, yes? Very little time to talk, very bad news.” I groan, “What is it now?”

            “Blade—real Blade-is coming here. Very unexpected, very sudden. On a shuttle to Jiguuna right now,” Jheeg states nervously. “Well then, it’s a good thing that I’m leaving anyway. I’ll just meet him there then…” I try to calmly state. _What was Keeper thinking by ‘working’ with this guy!_ I end the call just as Kaliyo walks in. “Troubles, Blade?” she asks with a slight smirk, I roll my eyes “No, Kaliyo just a delay.” Thankfully we run into Blade before he exits his shuttle. “So. You’re the one who killed my men—the pretender who wants to be the Blade,” the large masked man says when he sees me. “And you are?” I ask matter-of-factly. “I’m the Red Blade, you worm—the real Red Blade. And you’ve got one chance to explain yourself before I burn a hole through your head,” he states after growling. I chuckle, “Now why would I do that?” He makes a noise before hitting me and grabbing his blaster. After a brief firefight, he gets a nice hole in his forehead, “You’re no longer the Blade now!” then Kaliyo and I head to our shuttle in another hanger.

            “Tough time getting here?” Jai asks sarcastically as I sit next to her with Kaliyo on my side and Mako on hers. I sigh, slightly chuckling, “Just had a slight problem.” She raises an eyebrow, “Gonna clarify on that?” I shake my head, “Later.” She sighs but falls silent as we enter hyperspace. Within roughly half an hour, we land on Vaiken Spacedock. As we step out of the elevator Kaliyo whistles and Mako states, “Imperials are sure patriotic, aren’t they?” Jai chuckles and I feel the need to say “Most of us are, Mako, but just be sure to keep that to yourself around the others. They don’t take sarcasm well.” Mako turns to look at me, “What?” Jai looks at me with a ‘should have told her earlier’ look making me sigh, “I’m an Imperial Agent, Mako.” She gasps then squeals, “So much better than a pirate!” Jai rolls her eyes, “Come on, let’s…” She stops as two people motion to us, one in an Imperial uniform and the other in armor. “You’re Nem’ro’s champion, right?” the armored one asks her. I unconsciously step protectively in front of her with my arms crossed, “Depends on who’s asking!?” The man chuckles, “Cute…” then turns back to Jai, “Hunter, I am Rally Master Merrk Kelborn. Your sponsor’s been rather insistent that his ‘investment’ is prepared to win the Great Hunt. I’ve arranged for you two meet two of my peers, specialists in their fields. They should give you a taste of how real hunters customize their kit to suit their individual battle styles.”

            “I’d rather be ready for anything,” I hear Jai say as Kaliyo and I walk over to the man in Imperial dress. “Commander Vasil Dorne, special attaché to the Ministry of Intelligence. I have twenty years’ combat experience plus twelve as a garrison commander. I’ve spent the last decade schooling Intelligence operatives. You will listen when I speak,” he says as we approach. “Paying attention, sir,” I state. “Good. Knowing how to lie through your teeth or slice computer files won’t keep you alive in the field. After reviewing your record, however, I’m prepared to authorize your entry into one of our combat specialization programs.” I tilt my head, “Why me?” He makes an approving sound, “Keeper’s either trying to kill you, or he’s prepping you for some real scum-holes. Either way, I’ll make you learn. You may specialize in sniping, shields and marksmanship, or stealth, technology and close quarters engagement. The quartermaster will get you started.” And with that I am dismissed and pointed to the Military training area of spacedock, where the quartermaster has me make a decision, Sniper, then we go to find Jai and Mako.

            “Hey Ash. Kaliyo,” Jai says when she sees us, I walk over to her and kiss her “Sorry babe, had to choose my specialization.” Mako’s eyes light up, “What did you choose?” Chuckling, “You’ll see.” Jai rolls her eyes, unimpressed, “Come on, guys. I need a drink,” leading us to the cantina in the center. Once we get there, a hooded Sith starts to approach us, I have an internal fight over whether or not to go into protective mode over Mako and Jaida so I settle for resting my hand on my blaster. Jai gasps, when the Sith gets closer, smiling and says, “Hello Jai.” I look over to Jai to see her smile, “I thought that was you, Luna,” then goes closer to her for a hug. Now being very curious, I ask “You know who this is, Jai?” She chuckles, “Of course, Ash. This is my baby sister, Allura.” I groan internally before walking to Allura’s side and taking the young woman’s hand, “Pleasure to meet you, my Lady,” then placing a kiss on her hand. I stiffen as three more join our group, another hooded Sith, a young blue Twi’lek, and a huge monstrous creature.

            “This is my sister Thea,” Jai says going closer to the other Sith and giving her a hug as well, “and I see you have made some friends on Korriban.” Thea chuckles, “The large Dashade is Luna’s,” then places a hand on Twi’lek’s shoulder, “and this is Vette. And it’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” Needing answers, I pull Jai off to the side, “You never told me your sisters were Sith!” She unconsciously bites her lip bringing my attention to it and the memories of kissing those lips, “I didn’t realize that would be a problem.” I sigh, “That’s why I couldn’t use Karrels to get Nem’ro to join the Empire anymore. A Sith attacked and killed one of his sons leaving the other crippled. And don’t worry he isn’t really dead, just had to make Nem’ro think so.” She gasps “Oh, Stars! Why didn’t you tell me earlier! And my sisters aren’t like other Sith, I promise.” I internally groan before nodding then we rejoin the group just after Kaliyo has introduced herself.

            “I guess that just leaves me. I don’t really have a name anymore but you can call me Ash, like your sister does,” I state with an arm wrapped around Jai just as Thea’s holo beeps. She sighs before answering it and a vaguely familiar man appears. “Apologies, my Lady, but I have a holo call for you.” She groans, “Who is it?” He lightly chuckles “Darth Talon, my Lady. I asked her if it couldn’t wait until you returned to the shuttle or even when you were on Dromund Kaas yourself but she said that it was a matter of importance.” Thea face palms, “Put her through, Price.” I have to stifle my surprise as he nods then is replaced a rather stunning Sith, who I can only assume is Darth Talon. “Ah, good Price was able to reach you,” the Sith begins then looks around “Well, I was going to lecture you on why you hadn’t let your father or myself know about your trials or your rise from Acolyte to Apprentice but it seems that you have your hands full. Now I am just calling to make sure that you and your companions come to meet with your father and I before anything else.” Thea nods, “Of course.” The red-headed Sith smiles then turns to the youngest in our group, “It’s nice to see you again Allura,” before she disappears and the call ends. Thea grumbles, “Not what I was wanting to do… the annoyingly persistent woman…” Allura slightly chuckles as they lead us to our shuttle, the three sisters all walking together locked in conversation. I hear Thea exclaim, “She’s lucky she can forget that woman. I wish I could.” Jai chuckles, “Treea! Be nice! That is a powerful Sith Dark Lord! Talon is one of Dad’s apprentices and our ‘Aunt’ Mia. Don’t let Thea fool you, as I know she adores her greatly.” _Just what have I gotten myself into?!_ My mind screams as Mako and Vette squeal before looking at each other and breaking into laughter, causing Kaliyo to roll her eyes.

            The familiar face is waiting by what I assume is our shuttle to Dromund Kaas. He slightly bows to Jai as she approaches and says “Lady Jaida, it’s nice to see you again. And…” he pauses when he looks at me. “Hey, Matt.” He rolls his eyes as he walks towards me, and we grasp each other’s forearms in greeting, “Hey is right. Didn’t think I’d run into you here.” I smirk, “I met Jaida here on the shuttle to Hutta,” wrapping an arm around her again, causing Matt to lift an eyebrow. “Okay, you two know each other how?” Thea asks slightly offhandedly. Matt looks over at her with a smirk, “We graduated from the Imperial Academy together a couple of months ago. Of course, that was before cocky Imperial Intelligence Agent here got his first mission.” I narrow my eyes, “I was not cocky!” Matt raises an eyebrow, “Really? You weren’t? So that wasn’t you who said, and I quote, that ‘only the best get chosen for Intelligence gathering’?” Jai chuckles “Yeah, that sounds like Ash,” earning a hurt face from myself as I draw her closer before we head to the shuttle. Once we’re all seated inside, with Jai sitting next to me, Mako and Kaliyo sitting on either side of us, and Thea, Vette and the Dashade sitting a crossed from us. Matt heads to the cockpit motioning for Allura to follow him and she does with a nod.

            “So, I don’t think we ever got your name?” Jai asks the monstrous Dashade. He grunts, “I am Khem Val, once the servant of Tulak Hord, now because of the law of my people I serve the little one until I regain my strength and devour her.” _Tulak Hord?_ Jai whistles, “I’m honored to meet such a warrior, but don’t eat my sister.” He grunts then falls silent. “So you’re an Imperial Agent!?” Vette asks excitedly. I internally groan before nodding “Yes, I am.” Mako grins, “He’s also the pirate Red Blade.” Vette squeals, “Awesome!” I chuckle at how similar the two of them are before noticing Jai is staring at me with a smirk so I turn to her staring intently. “Is there something going on between the two of you?” Thea asks. After some internal debate, I look away and smirk “Well, everyone in Nem’ro’s court knows her as Blade’s girl,” stopping to look back at her, “So I’d like to think so.” She slightly blushes and looks away, “So why did you two wink at Luna earlier?” she asks Thea and Vette, who both look at each other and break into smiles.

            “You’re so much like Allura,” Vette exclaims as Thea looks at her knowingly, “Luna likes Matt.” I smirk, _this will be handy material,_ I think just as Jai says “Oh, that’s all?! She had a crush on him when we were younger, but she just didn’t know it. Guess she hasn’t grown out of it yet.” Thea sighs, “Of course you’d know that,” Jai smiles then lays her head on my shoulder. When we come out of hyperspace, Vette whistles “Well, that was fast.” Mako smiles, “Should be. This is one of the newest and fastest Imperial shuttle there is.” Thea chuckles, “I’d ask how you know that but I’m pretty sure I know why already. So, is this anyone’s first time to the dazzling Imperial Capital?” Mako and Vette nod as Kaliyo says, “Never had a reason to.” Jai scoffs “It’s nothing dazzling, like Treea said. It’s just a huge rainstorm all year long, rather depressing actually.” I nod in agreement as we stand before saying “Not to mention rules, rules and more you guessed it rules.”

            “I thought you loved rules, Ash,” Matt says slightly smirking leaning against the wall, _course he comes out now._ I roll my eyes “Well, aren’t you in a good mood today.” Matt smiles before teasingly punching me in the arm as we exit the shuttle. The girls, minus Kaliyo, are in front of us as we get closer to check in consoles with Matt standing next to me and Kaliyo behind us. “So I’ll see you later, Ash, I need to return the shuttle,” he says pointing back to it. I nod then turn to Kaliyo, “We need to check in, Kali.” She looks at me and nods only speaking as I walk up to a console, “Surprises me how clean you people keep your spaceports. If this were Hutta, I’d be scraping alien gunk off my boots. Of course, if this were Hutta. I couldn’t be thrown in prison for spitting the wrong way. So come on, Ash, you going to welcome me to the Imperial homeworld?” I slightly chuckle “Welcome to Dromund Kaas, Kaliyo.” She smiles, “So glad you said it. I was starting to feel like I wouldn’t fit in. Anyway, let’s head down to the city. Keeper wanted to see us in the Citadel: I’m guessing it won’t be hard to find.” I chuckle “It won’t be; I can promise you that.”

            “Come on, Allura. We should speak to our ‘bosses’ before going to speak with Dad and Mia,” Thea shouts after everyone as checked in. Vette and Mako both groan once we’re outside. “You weren’t kidding about being depressing,” Mako sadly states. Vette nods, “Now I understand why Imperials are sticks in the mud. I’m even losing my chirpiness just landing on the planet,” Thea groans as the rest of us chuckle. “Come on, guys let’s get some speeders and get to the Citadel. This storm is getting to me,” Thea finally says. We all nod in agreement and get a speeder for each of us. As we start entering the city, I slow down and motion for Jai to do the same, “I should probably warn you, Keeper wishes to speak with you. I don’t know why, but he doesn’t ask of things lightly.” I’m rather surprised that she just nods “Well then, seems like it would be wise to do as he wishes.” I give her a smile as we reach the Citadel, the center of the Empire and Kaas itself. “We’ll see you later. Apparently, Keeper wants a word with me then we’ll be heading to the Enclave,” Jai says to the others as Mako, Kaliyo, and I head to the Imperial Intelligence side.

            As we enter, my fellow agents are acting stiffly, afraid that the slightest motion might be their death. As we walk farther inside I see Jai becoming more cautious, then she points out the cause, a powerful masked Sith. I nervously swallow and whisper to her, “Maybe Kaliyo and I should go up there first.” She just nods then Kaliyo and I walk up hesitantly, as we hear the Sith’s words to Keeper, “This is not your domain, Keeper. It is mine. It has always been mine.” Keeper stands straight and tall “Of course, my lord,” not even the least bit bothered. “All you have built here; all you hope to control—it falls apart as easily as a human life. An hour ago, the Minister of Intelligence dropped to his knees and wept before me. You would do so, too, if not for the fear of being humiliated.” Keeper’s jaw tightens, “Your dissatisfaction is clear, my lord. It will be remedied,” Keeper states emotionlessly, “Now I am asking you—humbly—to leave. These people are suffering in your presence.” The Sith slightly growls as we finally approach, “I will leave my domain at the moment of my choosing, Keeper.” Then the masked Sith turns to me, “You, agent. You were the one sent to Hutta. Is that correct?”

            “That is correct, my lord,” I state trying to be as unaffected as Keeper, but failing. “I am Darth Jadus. You served me well in your dealings with Nem’ro. You will serve me well again.” My jaw tightens, “Of course, my lord.” I can feel Kaliyo nervously shifting behind me. Jadus chuckles then turns back to the older man, “Keeper—you will use this one. He will complete the assignment as I have instructed.” I can see Keeper’s jaw tighten once again, “He’s quite capable, my lord, but he lacks experience. A more seasoned agent…” Jadus slightly growls again ending Keeper’s statement, “I have made my decision. I wish for the situation resolved before I leave Dromund Kaas. See to it that my will is done.” Keeper breathes in deeply, “Very well. I’ll make arrangements.” Jadus nods before turning to leave, my fists tighten as he walks right by Jai and Mako. Finally, Keeper turns to me “Congratulations, agent. You’ve made a friend on the Dark Council. I don’t envy you.” I swallow “Believe me, sir—it wasn’t by choice.” I can see a flicker of amusement on Keeper’s face before it vanishes, “I imagine not. But there’s nothing to be done about it now. I want you outfitted and ready to leave as soon as possible. Grab your equipment from your locker and meet me in my office. Once we’re through with your debriefing, we’ll discuss your next mission. Oh and tell your friend, I wish to speak with her alone.” He finishes pointing at Jaida, I nod then turn to walk towards her and Mako.

            “He wishes to speak with you alone. I’ll be in there after I change into uniform, then we’ll both speak with him,” I state, she looks at me with a smile and nods before I leave to find my locker. After rows of lockers, I finally find mine and inside of which is my uniform; a white long sleeved button down shirt with a collar with my rank and decorations on the left side, black pants, black leather boots, belt, and gloves: and a package. After dressing, I put the package in my bag then go back to find only Kaliyo and Mako, “Where’s Jai?” Both girls jump before turning towards me, I suppress a smirk as the girls take in my uniform which causes Mako to swallow and Kaliyo to groan. Mako is the first to recover, “She left right after you did.” I tilt my head “Uh, okay well then why don’t we go to Keepers office then.” Mako nods and Kaliyo stays quiet. Once we reach Keepers office, I knock on the door.

            “Come in, Agent. Let’s talk. Kaliyo, wait outside with Miss Mako Draé, please. One of the Watchers will handle your debriefing,” Keeper states his back to us and I see Jai standing slightly behind him looking very comfortable in an Imperial Office. “We need to talk about my terms…” Kaliyo begins still avoiding to look at me before being interrupted by Keeper, “I promise you, you’ll be well compensated. You can discuss the details with a Watcher.” She sighs, “If you say so. You three have a good time.” She walks out of the room and I walk to Jai’s side then making sure Keeper didn’t hurt her before turning to face him. “Worried I hurt her are we, Agent?” Keeper states mildly amused. I swallow and nod making Keeper chuckle “No, I wouldn’t harm her. Having you both work together made Nem’ro believe that he was really dealing with the Red Blade so well done,” Keeper pauses than turns to Jai, “I’ll not delay you any longer.” She nods then kisses me on the cheek before leaving me alone with Keeper.

            “You were extremely effective in your mission. And I’m impressed by your efficiency. You used violence as a tool and not a crutch; not many agents find that balance so easily. As you will shortly find out, this isn’t glorious work. We’re sanitation workers—we clean up after the military and the Sith and do the jobs no one else will. Without us though, the Empire falls apart. So we do whatever is necessary-even if it thankless and ugly. You understand?” Keeper says the moment the door closes behind Jaida. I nod and Keeper walks to stand behind his desk before continuing, “Good. Now, as for your next assignment: One of the mandates of our organization is to eliminate dissidents and terrorists within the Empire. We’ve located one cell of radicals here in the capital, working toward the violent overthrow of our government. We must know precisely what these terrorists plan.” I cut in, “Do we know anything more about them? Their goals?” Keeper shakes his head, “Very little. They’re unsatisfied with Imperial policies, but they’re not anarchists or Republic stooges—at least so far as we know. We’ve intercepted chatter suggesting the radicals are planning a major attack soon, but we’ve only identified a handful of cell members. You will investigate the cell and obtain its plans. You’ll have two operatives assisting you and the full support from the Citadel.”

            “Who will I be working with?” I ask, Keeper gives me an approving look before pressing a button on his desk and saying, “Watcher Two? Please come to my office. Bring Kaliyo Djannis with you.” It doesn’t take very long for the two to enter behind me. I hear Kaliyo say, “’Watcher Two,’ huh? That’s a pretty name. Is it Twi’lek?” I hear a feminine voice say, “It’s Basic. Unlike many civilizations, the Empire teaches its children how to count. Watcher Two reporting, sir.” I turn slightly to see a rather beautiful woman with black hair and hazel brown eyes, and you can tell she’s been trained to go unnoticed with how she acts and her appearance. Out of the corner of my eye I see Keeper nod in acknowledgement before continuing, “Kaliyo will be your aide in the field. She’ll report to you and take your orders…since you seem able to handle her.” Kaliyo moves a bit closer to me as she whispers, “I’m making you look good agent. You should be grateful.” I slightly smile before bringing my attention back to Keeper. “Meanwhile, Watcher Two will be your liaison to base. She’ll stay in contact remotely and provide you with mission details.” Watcher Two walks to my side so I can see her clearly, “I monitored the operation on Hutta—very impressive. I look forward to working with you.”

            “As do I Watcher,” I state with a smile, her eyes widen a bit before she gives me a slight smile, “I’m the product of six generations of selective breeding. I can plot hyperspace routes in my head.” Keeper slightly smiles and shakes his head, “If you are done, would you sum up the present situation?” Watcher’s eyes still remain on me as she begins, “Our primary lead on the Radicals is at the site of a slave rebellion beyond Kaas City.” She pauses has her eyes wander over my uniform, “You’ve been outfitted with all necessary equipment already: once you’re in the field, signal me via holo and I’ll brief you in full.” I nod, “You said I’m heading into a slave rebellion.” She nods, “We have troops cordoning off the area, but you should still be on your guard. We’ll talk more on-site.” Keeper clears his throat bring our attention back to him, “Remember you’re not undercover. Identify yourself as an Intelligence officer if you need to—and use the fear that it creates,” he stops as he sits down in his chair, “You’re on Imperial soil now, Agent. Welcome home.” I nod and the three of us leave knowing we’ve been dismissed.

            I walk somewhat behind Watcher Two and motion for Kaliyo to go on ahead, she nods and leaves as I pick up my pace so I’m walking next to Watcher Two. She looks over at me rather surprised, “Agent… I’d thought you’d be starting the mission…” I give her a quick smile “Oh, I will. I thought since we’ll be working together, we should get to know one another.” Her eyes widen, “I already know all about you, though—I saw your whole performance on Hutta. If we talked and shared, you’d be the only one learning from the exchange. And that wouldn’t really be fair, now would it?” I smirk, “You think you know everything then?” She nods then swallows as I move closer to her and whisper in her ear as we continue walking, “There’s more to me and if you’re lucky we’ll both learn something.” She slightly blushes, “I should have everything ready by the time you reach the camp, Agent,” before hurriedly walking away.

            I decide that now would be a good time to get to know the others as Kaliyo rejoins me, so we begin walking around the room. I first stop at a male Duros, “I greet you respectfully, Ash’adath, and offer you welcome to Dromund Kaas. I am Lodenth Kashar. Can I assist you in some way?” I tilt my head, “Don’t you have some sort of code name?” He shakes his head, “No. I am simply Lodenth Kashar. Official policy restricts designations to Basic-speakers. Since I cannot speak Basic, they assume I cannot grasp the importance of a Basic designation. It pleases me that you are different. You can prove that some aliens truly love the Empire.” My jaw tightens, “Why would anyone doubt our loyalty?” Lodenth looks down, “Our Empire is founded on a bloodline of humans and Sith, and the Lords have always emphasized purity. However, we appreciate what the Empire represents, and we do our part to contribute. Now you must attend your business. Do not allow me to distract you further.” I nod and walk away going to another person sitting at a terminal, “Oh—hello. Sorry, I ah—didn’t expect you to come over. You’re the Field agent from Hutta, right? I’m—I’m Watcher Three.”

            “Pleasure to meet you Watcher Three,” I say slightly amused. “And you. Watcher Two said you’ve been performing admirably, especially for a junior agent. Not that I mean any disrespect—I’m not one to talk about seniority here. I’ve only been Watcher Three for six months. Surprised I even got a Watcher designation. If I can manage it, I’m sure you’ll get a title soon.” I nod, “No one’s ever explained how the designations work.” He chuckles, “Keeper assigns the categories. Watchers analyze data, monitor targets. Minders handle internal security. Ciphers are our infiltrators. You get the idea. The number is just to identify individuals—it’s not a rank, really. Of course, there’s only one Keeper. Anyway I should get back to work. I’m on surveillance duty, and I don’t want to miss anything.” I nod, “I’ll be seeing you,” then walk away to let him get back to work.

            The next person I go to is working on something, so I have to hear my throat to bring his attention to me, “You’re the new alien, huh? We’ll see how that works out. I’m Fixer Twelve. Used to be a field operative, but these days I keep this place running.” I tilt my head, “Why did you stop working in the field?” He chuckles, “Wasn’t by choice. I was a good agent until a Jedi shoved a lightsaber through my lungs. That’s service. That’s sacrifice. People here’ll tell you that the Sith interfere with our work, Keeper always fighting with the Minister of Intelligence—that sort of thing. Maybe they’re right—but it doesn’t matter. Our job’s to obey orders. Our job’s to deal with the enemy.” I look back at Kaliyo who is chuckling then turn back, “It’s that a bit extreme?” Fixer 12 scoffs, “The Empire has a lot of enemies, the Republic and the Jedi first up. We should be focus on getting them, not fighting one another. Remember that, and maybe you’ll last longer most new agents.” I nod “Thanks, it’s been good talking to you, Fixer.” He nods, “Yeah, you too.”

            Since that’s everyone, Kaliyo and I walk to the Mandalorian Enclave which is on the opposite side of the Citadel, where Matt is apparently waiting. Matt sees us and grins, motioning us over before pointing to Jaida and Mako talking to a woman with a red mohawk. I’m about to say something but Matt stops me and points to his ear, silently saying ‘just listen,’ “You can’t shoot a fella with this while he’s springing around—it’s too slow to charge up. But once that fella ain’t resisting—say after a good long beating—the S86k will freeze ‘em for transport.” Jai nods then says with a smile “See you in a bit, Crysta,” then they turn to leave finally seeing us, “How long have the three you of been standing here?!”

            “Pretty long, but don’t worry, Jun, we only heard about a good hard beating,” Matt says causing Jai’s eyes to narrow at him then she softly punches him in the arm making him chuckle as he wraps an arm around her shoulder, “Always so serious, Jun. Come on, someone wishes to speak to you.” Then he leads the four of us, out of the Enclave and into the Sith Sanctum where my entire being is screaming, ‘You don’t belong here.’ Matt takes us up to the second highest level, then to an impressive door which is guarded by two Imperials standing in front of it. The taller one addresses us “Lady Jaida, Darth Marr wishes to speak to you now.” I nervously swallow, hearing the name of one of the most feared Sith. I look over at Jaida but she just nods, walking up as he moves aside then blocks any one from following her as the door opens.

            When she disappears, I look questioningly at Matt who looks perfectly at ease just like how Keeper looked in front of Jadus. “Why does a Dark Council member wish to speak to her? We just got here!” Mako exclaims, Matt looks at her and shakes his head, “You don’t have to worry, Jaida will be fine trust me on that.” She looks at him pointedly “Oh, and you know this how man I just met?” He chuckles, “I grew up with Jaida and her sisters if you’re worried,” he stops and turns toward the guards, “Who else is in there?” The shorter one says, “You are not permitted to know, Price.” Matt lifts an eyebrow “Oh, really,” then walks closer to the guard who spoke, “I was handpicked by Marr himself, so you will tell me.” The taller one swallows, “Lady Allura and the Dashade,” before he looks over at his companion, “Darth Marr will speak with you now.” Matt looks back at us with a slight smile, “See you later,” before walking back down the hall.

            We hear a metallic voice say “Enter,” and we hesitantly step inside the Darth’s office, where a few feet away from us, Jaida, Khem, and who I’m assuming is Allura are sitting on a couch opposite of the said Darth who rises as we come to a stop, “Do you know you I am?” I swallow, _just landed on Dromund Kaas and I’ve already meant two Dark Council members_ , before nodding “Yes, my lord.” He nods, “Good,” then pauses as he turns to Jai and Allura, “Leave us.” I close my eyes silently begging for them not too as they rise and slightly bow, saying together, “Of course,” then leave his chambers together. Once the door closes behind them the room seems to darken. “Sit,” comes Marr’s voice and we instantly obey, sitting on the same couch the girls were on earlier, “For those who do not know, I am Darth Marr. I know that the three of you have been traveling with the women who just left, and I want you to know that I know who you are and I am watching you very carefully.” I look up, confused on why he’d care when he growls and faces me, “I have my reasons.” I swallow and nod, just as the door opens and the pressure in the room lifts as Thea and Vette, enter along with Jai, Allura, and Khem. I don’t have enough time to question why as Marr says, “Miss Djannis and Ash leave us.” Startled that he knows our names we instantly do as he says.

            “How do you think he knows our names?” Kaliyo shakenly asks once we are outside the office. I look over at her, “I have no clue. All I know is that he is over the Sphere of Defense of the Empire but why he cares about our traveling companions or us for that matter, I have no clue.” One of the guards clears his throat, “It is best for you to not talk about Darth Marr like that if you value your lives,” he pauses, “He says you can enter now.” We walk back into the room which seems surprisingly cheery and missing a person, namely Thea, and we hear Marr ask, “So what are your next tasks?”

            “Finding a bounty where the great colossus and slave revolt is,” Jai mumbles causing Allura to giggle, “I have to find something to kill an un-killable man, at the same place.” Marr tilts his head to the side, “I know there is more to that but it is better if I’m ignorant, Vette and Ash?” Vette sighs, “It’s something to do with the Slave Revolt.” Dad scoffs, “I should have known Baras had something to do with it. The Sith, the Colossus is made to honor is Darth Vowrawn, a fellow Dark Council member and an ally of mine.” He’s lightly growling at the end, and Jai elbows me signaling me to say something “Oh um, I’ve been requested to find out about a dissidence here on Kaas starting at the Colossus,” I finish just as Thea walks out. “Looks like we’ll all be working together then,” she says with a smile. “Well then, I suggest you all get moving since you don’t want to be out in the jungles at night,” Marr states. As we start leaving, the voice from earlier in the week comes back, _'Watch over them,'_ choosing to ignore it once again, I follow the group back to our speeders then ride to the Imperial outpost near the slave camp.

            I holo Watcher once we arrive and I’m away from the group, “Watcher Two here. I’m receiving your signal. Mapping your location now. Glad you made it through the jungle safely, agent. Ready to work?” I chuckle, “Always.” Watcher Two slightly smiles before continuing, “You may have noticed the chaos out there. There’s a slave rebellion going on, and you’re heading into the middle of it. Our analysts charged with monitoring the rebellion is with me. His name is Lodenth Kashar, he’ll fill you in on the details.” The Duros appears next to Watcher, “It is pleasing to see you again. I will do my best to meet expectations: I have been observing the revolting slaves and believe my knowledge may be useful.” I nod, “So how did the Rebellion start? What’s really going on?” He nods, “This rebellion began several months ago. The slaves—many of them aliens—were being used for construction, but they began fighting for freedom. They are now organized and armed. Their camp is entrenched around the construction site. So far, they have held up under siege.” Watcher continues, “Imperial Intelligence is leaving concerns about the rebellion itself to the military. You’re here for a specific slave—an alien named Jurithus. He was once owned by an anti-government radical who used slaves to carry messages to like-minded dissidents.” She stops and Lodenth starts, “My analysis suggests Jurithus kept copies of those messages encoded in his native language. You will need to interrogate the slave leader to find him.” I groan hearing the word ‘interrogate,’ before turning it into a sigh, “Have we questioned the slave’s former master?”

            “He’s gone—dead at the hands of an overenthusiastic agent. That’s why Minder Four is no longer with us,” Watcher Two states simply. “You were supplied at base with a medical kit and a syringe full of the SLV-16 serum,” Lodenth begins, “You must incapacitate a slave leader. Shoot him and inject him with the serum. He will awaken in a suggestible state, and he will tell you where Jurithus is.” I grimace slightly, “How does SLV-16 work exactly?” Lodenth answers, “Slaves on Dromund Kaas are conditioned to be susceptible to control technologies SLV-16 is our latest means of negating a slave’s willpower. The serum leaves the slave helplessly obedient for one hour. After that, his mind is free again. I will keep this channel open. As soon as you obtain Jurithus’ messages, I will download them and begin translating,” and with that Lodenth disappears leaving only Watcher Two, “Another reason why it’s useful to have aliens on staff. In any case, good luck.” I grimace, “I’d like to think we mean more than that.” Watcher closes her eyes, “Of course. I didn’t mean to offend. You should find your targets inside the camp. Take a slave down, apply the serum and locate Jurithus. This is the only way we can learn what the radicals are planning. Time’s running out, agent.”

            I rejoin the group just in time to hear Thea ask, “All work together?” Jai smiles, “Of course. Have to watch my sisters’ backs somehow.” Allura chuckles “They don’t stand a chance,” and I can see her fingers giving off the cackle of Force lightning, I swallow. _First time fighting side by side with Sith._ The eight of us charge cross the bridge to the camp after hiding our speeders. I go find the nearest cover before, Jai, Kaliyo, Vette, and I all open fire while Thea leaps into the action with her two lavender lightsabers, Allura uses her lightning on the slaves coming in and Mako heals when needed. We slowly and efficiently carve a path, and helping Allura and Jai find clues they need. Jai sighs after emerging from a nearby tent “So guys, Mako and I will see you guys back at the cantina, we think we’ve found our bounty only he’s no longer here but in the city.” We all nod before Allura holos her Master, I only hear her Master say, “Good. The plans suggest that his apprentices guard this base. I don’t doubt they hold the keys to acquiring the tablet. Best kill them all to be sure.” As the call ends Khem, who’s behind her, says “Command me and I will devour them.” Then Allura turns to the rest of us, “Guess I got my next task.” Thea chuckles, “I’ll help you out I’ve basically finished with my task for Baras.” Then they both depart as Kaliyo and I begin searching for a slave leader.

            We find one in one to the buildings deeper into camp, after a brief fire fight I incapacitate one before killing the others then drag the unconscious man to a chair nearby and inject the serum, quickly apologizing beforehand. When he comes to, the man starts mumbling “I’m running, chest hurts, something’s in my head. Rain’s coming down. Everything’s sinking into the ground.” Kaliyo grimaces, “Potent stuff—haven’t seen anyone zoned out like that since Nar Shaddaa.” I cross my arms as the man continues, “I thin—I think I know you, but I… I don’t remember anything. I don’t—I don’t know what you want. Everything hurts.” I close my eyes, “I’m looking for someone. Can you help me?” He nods furiously, “I can help you. Let me tell you. I don’t know what to do with my head. Please tell me.” I breathe out, “Help me find Jurithus and I’ll help you.” He looks up at me for a second, “Jurithus. Jurithus is gone. Days gone, now. It all goes so slowly, Jurithus burns and starts to look like our colossus. Incomplete…… Jurithus died in the jungle. I don’t remember why we were fighting. Jurithus died, I know that.”

            “You should be proud. You were fighting for your freedom,” I state simply. “I know that word. I don’t remember that word. Jurithus died with Sathun, and Rennith, and Avoira. All aliens. All friends. All fighting beside the foot of the statue. Jurithus is still there. If the beasts haven’t eaten him yet.” I nod, “Thank you.” He slightly smiles, “What should I think about now? I don’t know what to do with my head. I don’t know what to do with my hands…” I swallow, “It’s time to stop fighting. Go surrender yourself to the troops.” He nods, “The troops—I don’t know why I fought them. I’m going to them…” then he gets up and walks out. “Guess he didn’t have much dignity, but I wouldn’t want to be him when he wakes up,” Kaliyo states as we watch him leave before we go to the colossus. Ironically we find Jurithus’ body easily, and I search the body and find the datapad, I holo Lodenth. “I have downloaded all files attached to slaves datapad. Watcher Two has authorized me to translate the contents. It will take time, but I am already accessing names and locations,” he starts as soon as he answers. “Do you have any updates for me?” I ask, “The Watchers have not alerted me to any new developments, but they are currently in conference. However, Keeper requested that I transfer your call to him upon mission completion.” I swallow “Okay then, put him though.”

            “Agent. You’re to suspend all field operations immediately; you’re needed elsewhere,” Keeper states as soon as he appears. “Oh?” I ask a bit stunned. “Watcher Two is still your liaison to base, but I wanted to deliver these orders personally. Darth Jadus wants to speak with you. You will proceed to his chambers for an audience. You’ve met Darth Jadus, experienced his power. I suggest you treat him with respect and do as he asks.” Keeper pauses seeing my confused face, “I told you on Hutta that he would reward success or failure appropriately. It seems he’s decided now is the time. I hoped to save you from this, but there is nothing I can do. You will resume operations when this is finished. Keeper out.” I sigh before looking at Kaliyo who frowns “Well, that didn’t sound so good. Still, powerful men are the same across the galaxy. I’ll bet your life that whatever else Jadus is, he’s a powerful man, too.” I roll my eyes “Come on, Kaliyo, we don’t want to be late,” as we head back to the speeders running back into Allura, Khem, Thea and Vette. After Thea and Vette speak with an Imperial they spoke with earlier, the six of us get on our speeders and ride back to the Citadel.

            Jadus’ chambers are on the same level as Marr’s but are closer to the lift. When we enter a pale man stops us, “The female must remain outside. The master has not requested her presence.” Next to me Kaliyo breathes a sigh of relieve, “Looks like I’ll have to miss this one, then. Real shame.” I look at her, “You don’t have to go, Kaliyo. Listen…” She interrupts me “Ah, don’t worry about it. Now that I’m a loyal Imperial agent, who am I to defy the Dark Council’s wishes?” I sigh but nod as she turns to leave, leaving me with the pale masked man and several others besides Darth Jadus. “Come. Stand before me, and revel in the power of the Dark Council. Allow your body to betray you. Allow your blood to boil and your heart to slow. Everything that is not of the dark side will be purged-or it will be tainted. This is inoculation, agent. This is a sacred rite. You are privileged.” I swallow “It is an honor, my lord.” Jadus briefly nods, “It has been earned. This is your due reward. You proved yourself by outmaneuvering the Hutts. Now I choose you to exterminate the dissidents who would destroy our way of life. I sense your uncertainty—you wonder why I involve myself in this affair, why I take an interest in you and Imperial Intelligence.” My jaw tightens, “I wouldn’t presume to wonder. It’s not my place to question you.”

            “Many in the Dark Council hold themselves above the mundane business of the Empire. I believe this is a mistake,” Jadus begins, “I believe we must spread the ways of the Sith to the Empire entire—plant terror and hatred in every heart. I believe on the democratization of fear. But these dissidents threaten all process. Left unchecked, they would reduce our world to ash and raise nothing in its place.” I nod, “The dissidents will be stopped. Imperial Intelligence is already uncovering their plan.” I can almost feel his displeasure, “Do not underestimate our enemies. They are powerful and there are those who sympathize with them. People at the highest levels of government. I choose you for this assignment not only because of your past successes, but because you are new to your organization. Your loyalty is uncompromised. Do you understand?” I nod hesitantly, “Do you think there are traitors among us?” Jadus slightly chuckles, “Watch those around you, and trust no one. You will see the truth for yourself. I will leave Dromund Kaas soon aboard the starship Dominator. I will travel with thousands of dignitaries, diplomats and slaves, and show them the galaxy as I envision it. When I return, I expect the dissidence to have been purged. Kneel before me now, and I will ensure that you have the means to succeed.” I swallow before sinking to one knee, “I kneel before you, my lord.” I can feel his pleasure at my choice, “I have remade the pitiful creatures around you into my image. So shall I remake you into the vessel for my power. Now go from here, and return to your duties.” I stand bowing my head “Yes, Lord Jadus.” He nods once, “Remember what I have said. Remember that you walk the path to power—and remember that I am eternal.” And with that I am dismissed.

            “So I guess you weren’t punished then,” Kaliyo says when I enter the hallway where she is waiting. I chuckle, “Rewarded apparently.” She tilts her head “Oh, really?” I nod “Come on, I’m getting tired of the Sith Sanctum.” She nods in agreement and we go down the lift to the first floor, where we meet back up with Thea, Vette, Allura, and Khem. We nod to each other in greeting before going to find Jaida and Mako at the Nexus Room cantina. “Ah, there you are. I was wondering where you all were,” Jaida states when she sees us. Thea groans, when she sees the food, Jai grins “Hungry, sis?” She nods before sliding into the seat next to Mako as I sit next to Jai, who rolls her eyes. “Well come on everyone. Let’s eat then we’ll head to Dad’s stronghold for some much-needed sleep. Sound good?” Jai says as everyone starts digging into the food on the table. When we’ve all finished, we head outside where a large speeder is waiting for us. “Young Mistresses, I am to escort you home,” a shiny chrome protocol droid states as we approach, “There is enough room for you three and your companions to travel in comfort.”

            “Thank you, T1,” Thea says as he bows then states, “I live to serve you, young Mistress.” Then he turns to Allura “It is a pleasure to see you again, young Mistress Allura.” A slightly stunned Allura says, “Th-thank you, T1.” He nods then I help him escort the ladies inside the speeder. I’m silent the entire way to the stronghold, that is until I see that it is a floating mansion unlike that I’ve ever seen. Vette whistles as Mako exclaims “Wow, this place is amazing!” Vette chuckles, “That’s an understatement,” slapping Mako lightly on the back. “If I lived here I’d probably never leave,” Kaliyo states then in an almost bored tone, “Tell me you have something worth stealing in this place.” Thea smirks, “Of course we do. But it’s impossible for anyone to steal.” Making the group chuckle as the speeder goes to land. “Welcome to your home away from home, Luna,” Jaida says wrapping an arm around the youngest. Thea chuckles then turns to address T1, “Could you show our companions where they can stay and freshen up, T1?” It bows “I’ll do so at once, young Mistress,” before turning towards everyone else, “If you’d please follow me, gentleman and ladies, I’ll show you to your chambers.” Mako, Kaliyo, Vette, Khem, and I all follow him leaving the three sisters alone.

            T1 takes us down a hallway on the first floor and stops, “This is where the five of you may rest. Each room is fitted with their own private secure holo terminal and refresher. I will be here to escort you to where ever you wish, for your safely as well as for my Mistresses and Masters safety. If you need anything, I am at your service. Have a pleasant night.” And with that the chrome droid does a slight bow before walking away. Khem grunts and turns to go inside one of the fore mentioned rooms, leaving me with the three women. We all look at each other before silently turning and walking to separate rooms. The lights come on as soon as I enter the room, I sigh before sitting down my weapons, holo, and bag on the dresser and moving to the bed. As soon as I do, my holo goes off. Sighing once again, I get up and answer it, “I’m here. What’s the situation?” Watcher Two appears, “We’re still working on full analysis of the slave’s files, but we have a new lead. Proceed to the Nexus Room cantina. I’ll brief you once you’re in place. And you might want to change, Agent.” I sigh but nod retrieving everything again minus the sniper rifle, “On my way.” I change into a black suit with a white button up shirt then turn to walk back out to find T1, who is surprising right outside my door. “Yes, Agent?” he states. “T1 can you take me back to the Nexus Room, it seems like I have more business to attend to.” He nods, “Will be my pleasure, Agent,” then motions for me to follow him.

            Once we’ve landed in front of the cantina, T1 says, “I’ll wait here for you as you won’t be able to return without me.” I nod before going inside. I feel vaguely unprotected without Kaliyo watching my back, or for that matter any of the women I’ve met this week. My holo beeps as soon as I go stand at the bar, answering it Watcher Two appears. “I’ve tapped into the cantina holocams, agent. I can see you from six different angles. We’re ready to go.” I nod, “Hopefully I don’t stick out too much,” winking at the end. She rolls her eyes, “So—Theovor Mindak is a genius inventor and entrepreneur working with the radicals. Unfortunately, Theovor is being sheltered by the Sith Lord Grathan. He turns a blind eye to Theovor’s ‘affiliations’ in exchange for weapon designs. Theovor’s daughter, Samara, frequents this cantina. She has access to his workshop in Grathan’s estate.” I nod understanding now as she continues “Samara Mindak is rich, young and willing to flaunt her advantages. She’s popular with the Kaas City elite, but hardly beloved—no meaningful connections or reputation.” Watcher's image is replaced with one a a pretty young woman with red hair, as she continues speaking “Our profile suggests she’ll cooperate if given incentives. I’ve located her in a private lounge; it’s up to you how you handle her. Once she’s told you how to reach her father’s workshop, head to Lord Grathan’s estate. Send us anything you find on Theovor’s computers.” I nod ready to get this over with, then turn to go up the lift where all the private parties are hosted.

            “Stop right there you weren’t invited,” one of the guards’ states as I approach. I smirk, “Of course I wasn’t. No one knows I’m home yet. Ash’adath Landis.” Knowing my name can get me most anywhere, and sure enough the guard swallows, “Go right on in, sir.” I nod, “Thank you.” As I enter, I look for Samara. Finally finding the red hair I’m searching for I walk toward her, seeing her speaking with a scrawny man. “What good are Mandalorians if they can’t escort a few trade shipments? It’s not as if we need them for the war,” the man, Obenth if I remember correctly, says trying to impress the lady. Samara gives him a bored look, giving me the perfect opening, “I’d say that the lady isn’t too impressed with that.” Samara turns around quickly “Well hello there, I haven’t seen you around,” as Obenth glares at me. I turn to her grabbing her hand as I do so then slightly bowing, “Ash’adath Landis at your service,” I state before kissing her hand. She blushes, “Samara.” I flash her a smile and her blush deepens then she turns to Obenth, still holding my hand, “It was enlightening to speak with you but if you’ll excuse me,” she says before pulling me onto the dance floor.

            “I know I should’ve asked first but I needed to get away from him,” she says as she wraps my arms around her waist and hers around my neck as the song begins to play. I smirk looking down at her, “I’m sure that’s the only reason you wanted to dance with me.” She looks up at me narrowing her green eyes, “And what other reasons would I have?” I chuckle, “Well, let’s see. I’m the only son of Ben’adath Landis, founder of Landis Industries,” she makes an unimpressed face, “And I rescued you from boredom.” She tilts her head “Oh, I can think of some others. You’re very handsome. You give off an ‘knowing me is dangerous’ vibe along with an in-charge look. So I’m thinking you must be military.” I chuckle, “So let’s say you’re right… would that be a reason?” She raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow tilting her head slightly, “Let’s see…” before she uses her hands to lower my head and kisses me heatedly. She breaks the kiss, “I’d say there's one more,” before pulling me somewhere a little more private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	7. All in a Day's Work

=-=-=-=-=-=

            I wake up in Samara's embrace, slightly surprised she's tightly wrapped around me. I try to detangle myself from her without waking her up, which thankfully I eventually do then go around her apartment picking up my clothes scattered around. T1 brought by my uniform and sniper rifle after he dropped us off here, which is apparently a good thing seeing as Samara decided to keep me to herself all night. After I take a much-needed shower and dress, I grab my holo and decide call Jaida. _Jaida! Crap, what have I done!_ Closing my eyes, I reason that she probably has no idea about what happened, _hopefully._ Jai answers rather quickly and I can see that she's with her family. I look around at everyone before returning my focus on Jaida, “Good morning!” She doesn't look at me, and I mentally slap myself for being so stupid to think she wouldn't realize I wasn't there. Thea is glaring at me and I know that all of them know, and I groan. Deciding to get right to business I ask, “What’s everyone’s next assignment?” Mako answers for her and Jaida, “We have to go to Grathan’s estate.” Allura is the next to answer, “So do I.”

            “Same here,” Thea adds, thankfully now staring at Jai, who finally looks up at me. I sheepishly grin, “So it looks like we’ll be working together then, because our assignment is in the same place.” Both Kaliyo and Jai cross their arms, but Kaliyo is the one who speaks, “Oh really? When were you planning on telling me that?…” _She's mad at me too?!_ I nervously swallow, “Watcher called me last night to get the remaining information we’ll need,” I pause hearing the door to Samara's bedroom open, I look behind me to see a nude Samara who walks toward me with a smirk that makes my heart pound. She wraps her arms around me and moves very tantalizing behind me. I unconsciously groan then give Jai an apologetic look, irritated with my attraction to the woman on the holo and the woman behind me, “I’ll meet you all at the Wall.” As soon as I've finished speaking, Samara's hands reach out a end the call. “I was wondering where you went,” she says in between kisses she places on my neck. I swallow, “Had to make a call,” turning around to face her which I so shouldn't have done. Her hands wander to my chest as she unbuttons my uniform with her nimble fingers. “Hmm. Good because we aren't done yet,” she says before pulling me in for a passionate kiss as she removes my shirt once again pulling me back to her bedroom.

            I groan as I put on my uniform again with help from a second pair of hands. Samara smiles at me in the bathroom mirror, “You're going to make a bad girl out of me. But I can't say 'no' to you,” as she runs her hands down my arms smoothing out the sleeves. She stands on her tiptoes whispering in my ear, “These are the codes to Daddy's workshop in Grathan's estate. Should get you in if you can get a guard's keycard. You have to visit me again if it works,” as she slips a small data card into my pocket. I turn to face her “Thank you, Samara.” She smiles running her hands up my chest, “I should be thanking you. You saved me from boredom and made my night unforgettable.” I smirk, “Anytime,” before leaning down and kissing her. She walks me to her front door, “Good luck,” kissing me for the final time.

            After getting a speeder, I go directly to the wall where a hooded Sith stops me once I arrive, “I've heard tales about you, Agent. I hope they are true.” I cross my arms, “Oh, and why is that?” The Sith chuckles, “I'll tell you once your friends arrive,” then he walks away. I slightly growl, _Sith thinking they're so high and mighty._ I return to where I parked my speeder and find somewhere to wait while watching the fog recede. “Hey ladies, Khem, there’s a man who wants to speak with us,” I stand once they arrive. Most of them nod and Kaliyo ignores me, I silently sigh before leading them to the Sith “Ah, you come, good. I am the apprentice and voice of Darth Charnus. I speak in his name, and I would bargain for your services.”

            “Oh, and why does this require such secrecy, Sandor,” Thea states crossing her arms. _They know reach other?!_ The Sith, Sandor, quickly glances up and smirks “Thea, I heard you’re at my level now. Never thought I’d see the day that you’d be the apprentice to your father’s biggest rival.” I look over at her slightly alarmed, _their father's a Sith too?!_ Thea smirks, “Baras’ power structure is more rewarding than Father’s.” Sandor chuckles, “I’ll speak more to you later, Thea,” he looks at her with a smirk before addressing all of us, “I require individuals capable of gaining prestige in a society weaned on secrecy and madness. Individuals who can earn… respect, if not love. I need infiltrators to eliminate an enemy of the Sith. You would serve well,” I hear a growl and I look around to see Allura staring darkly at him, “Our enemy is the Order of Revan—a cult of fools hidden at every stratum of Imperial society. For years, the Revanite heretics have secretly recruited military officers, powerful Sith, wealthy mercenaries—anyone who can add to their power.”

            “So, let me guess, you want us to join?” Jaida states, crossing her arms, interrupting him. I slightly grimace, fearing the man's reaction but all he does is smile at her appreciatively nodding, “Yes. Instead of following the Emperor and his Dark Council, the Revanites follow a long-dead Sith Lord tainted by Jedi ways. If you can uncover the Revanite leader’s identity for us, my master will reveal him to the Dark Council. His destruction would be assured. All you have to do is join the cult. I can get you inside, but you must earn their trust.” Thea nods, “Of course.” Sandor smiles and hands tokens to the four of us then continues, “They have a camp in the jungles. Earn an audience with their leader. When you have seen his face, return here and you shall have your reward,” pretty much everyone nods then we walk away. “So shall we go see these Revanites then?” Jaida asks. We all look where he was pointing and sigh as Thea says, “Might as well.” T1 drives us over there where a hooded man stops us, “Did you lose your way in the jungle? You have my sympathies, but we can’t help. We have no food or water to offer. There’s nothing for you here, and strangers are not welcome in this place. You’d best be going.” Thea just shakes her head showing him the token, then motions for us to do the same.

            “Ah, you do have the token. Someone must have had great faith in you to send you our way. Welcome to the Order of Revan, initiates. Welcome to your new life. This place is our haven, built by the Master and protected by the faithful. Here, we leave our duties to the Empire behind. This is where the Master guides us in the mysteries of Revan—the one who begin a Jedi, but grew into a Sith… and then something more.” He chuckles when he sees our confusion, “As a Jedi, Revan was a warrior who slaughtered armies. As a Sith, Revan was a teacher who trained a thousand dark apprentices. Eventually Jedi and Sith both turned on Revan. But instead of being destroyed, Revan was reborn. Revan was stripped of power, stripped of life, of memory—and left to rot. And still, Revan relearned the ways of the Force. The reborn Revan destroyed Jedi and Sith and came to Dromund Kaas. Although Revan’s life ended here, the Master preserved that life so that we may learn from it. Revan mastered the light side and the dark side—war and peace. We seek to walk the same path. Take part in our rituals. Learn Revan’s path to greatness. Succeed, and you earn the right to join us.” We look at each other before saying together, “Then we look forward to learning.” The man smiles, “Around you, you’ll find your new teachers—Revanites who have spent their lives recovering the works of Darth Revan. Speak to them. Complete the tasks you are given. When you are through, return to me, and the Master will give you your final lessons.”

            We nod and walk to a Revanite who motioned for us, “Come here. Come closer. You are among the initiates who wish to join our order—and this is good. But tell me something: You are here because of the Order of Revan. Are you ready to die for us?” _Die for you? We don't even know anything about you..._ “I’m afraid we don’t quite understand,” Thea states. The man nods, “Consider carefully, for every Revanite must face a trial of death—just as Revan died at the hands of Jedi and Sith. Death freed Revan, left him unbound from all oaths and promises. It paved his road to rebirth. Will death free you from your past?” At our hesitant nods, he smiles “Before us is a path. Beyond the path is a cave—a cave dedicated to Darth Revan. Initiates fall on the path. Initiates are torn apart by things inside the cave. But initiates who reach the end are reborn. Remade.” We all glance at each other before nodding and the man chuckles, “Go. Free yourselves from the life you’ve made. The petty choices, the mistakes, the oaths sworn—all of it will be washed away,” and with that he leaves us. Allura swallows “Come on, let’s follow Revan’s path.” The path is rather easy to follow, and not a single beast attacks us on our journey to the cave.

            The cave seems to have a strange effect on the sisters, and a greater effect on Allura as she's the first to enter in some sort of daze then leads us straight to an ancient statue. _Must be Revan,_ my mind supplies as I follow the sisters up the stairs to the base of it. All of us kneel in front of it, and as we do so fire appears all around us, blocking our companions from helping or us from escaping. I quickly stand searching for anyway out, before turning to look at Allura who passes out. I try to run to her, but I'm being held in place. I can't even look around anymore then everything goes dark. It feels like seconds later that I jolt up, my body on high alert. Looking around for threats in what appears to be a medical tent, now thoroughly confused. Everyone else is here as well, which calms me more than it should, along with the man who sent us. Once everyone is awake he begins speaking, “You return. Dripping with the blood of the womb, you are reborn.” I hear Jaida groan as she sits up and I long to help her. The man continues, “Your old life, everything you were—all of it is dead, buried inside that cave.” Allura s the first to speak, “What was that cave. It was…” I look of at her as she pauses, “strange.” He chuckles, “Darth Revan’s shrine. Every piece of Revan’s life that we’ve recovered is in that cave. It’s the last thing initiates see before dying. Tell me how it feels. Your obligations have vanished, your past no longer burdens you… how does it feel to see the world reborn?” Thea is the one who answers, “Like the power of the Force flows through me.” _I don't know about that..._ He grins, “You’ve done well. And I’m proud that you’re begun your new life as Revanites—choosing allegiance to us first of all. Take this gift to guide you in your new life. It will remind you of what you’ve become. Leave now, and may the Force make you strong.”

            A female Sith pureblood motions for us next, “Come forward. Speak to me. We’re all students of Darth Revan, and I enjoy the company of initiates. I remember when I was like you. I remember my trials and the joy of killing in the Master’s name. You’re so fortunate.” I swallow, _she doesn't sound sane..._ “I’m Ladra. Once the personal assassin of a Sith Lord. I am now the serene protector of the Master and his students.” I internally scoff at 'serene,' as she's anything but. “I contemplate Revan’s teachings as I execute intruders and heretics. But I also guide initiates and help determine their trials. Every Revanite’s initiation includes a trial of the past—a rite to bind the initiate to Revan. Your rite will be very special. You will find the mask of Darth Revan—what he wore after becoming Sith. It’s powerful symbol of his greatness, long lost to us. The mask is in a collection of antiquities possessed by my former teacher, the Sith Lord Grathan. It must be freed from that heretic. Rescued in a rain of blood and death!” she exclaims, “Then I can give it a place of honor in the compound, so every Revanite can see it. Speak to Torrun, our curator. He’ll give you the spiritual guidance you need and tell you where the mask is. When your journey’s done, bring the mask to me. Good luck. Welcome the peace that comes with serving the Master.” We nod, mostly because we'll thankful to get away from her, and go find this Torrun.

            He is quite easily to find, studying scrolls in a tent not far from Ladra. His droid alerts him to our presence, ‘// T9-N9 alert = strangers approaching //’ making him look up from his work. He sighs moving away his work and standing, “What’ve we got here? I wasn’t expecting a visit from any initiates—but you’re welcome to stay and talk, in any case. I’m Torrun, devoted servant of the Master and student of Revan. What can I do for you?” I'm rather surprised that it's Allura who answers, “Hello, we are searching for Darth Revan’s mask. We were told you can help.” He groans “So, Ladra sent you. She wants me to ritually prepare you for contact with Revan’s mask, eh? A pointless ceremony. Ladra’s devoted to the Revanites. She’s also obsessed with that mask. Says it talks to her! She wants the mask to represent everything Revan ever was, but he wasn’t just Sith. Before his rebirth, he was both Sith and Jedi.” I can't hold back my response, “I could tell from talking to Ladra that she’s lost her mind.” Torrun nods sadly, “I’m glad you noticed. There is a fine line between worship and mindless obsession. It’s tempting to seek answers in material objects. Ladra will use the mask to teach that Revan was a being of only darkness. I don’t want that mask becoming our order’s sole focus. Bring it to me. I’ll keep it safe among a few like-minded scholars.” He pauses glancing at Allura, “I not do not want the mask for myself. I have no use for it—except for what it represents. I’m sure Ladra promised a grand reward for the mask. I can’t match it, but I can promise your initiation will proceed smoothly.” Allura nods, “We’ll do what we can, first we must find it.”

            ‘// T9-N9 reliquary database + activated // Mask of Revan + contained in a secure vault in estate of Lord Grathan //’ Torrun’s droid beeps at his master’s nod. Torrun looks up at us, “I don’t have to tell you to be careful, but… may the Force be with you. May it keep you strong and guide your return.” We all nod then return to T1, who takes us back to the wall, where we finally enter the Sith Lord’s estate. There is a trail of bodies by the time we reach where the Sith and their companions split off, leaving us and the Hunters alone. I can't help glancing at Jaida to see how she's taking my absence this morning, and I can occasionally feel someone else's eyes on me. After awhile, Jaida moves from her position leaning against one of our surrounding walls to my side. I stiffen slightly, which she rolls her eyes to before wrapping her arms around me and whispers in my ear “Relax Blade,” then kisses my cheek as I wrap my arms around her as well before turning my head to her and kissing her passionately which she returns. I break the kiss to lean my forehead on hers, thankful everything is alright between us before whispering “I’m sorry about that.” She gives me a small smile, “Already forgiven,” with a quick kiss just as someone coughs behind me.

            I groan, knowing it's probably Thea, but I still kiss Jai again before quickly moving away. “Sorry to interrupt but may I remind you, we are in unfriendly territory here!” Thea says. I grimace as I hear Keepers voice saying, 'A good way to get yourself killed agent.' Jai comes to my rescue as I can't meet Thea's eyes, “It was my fault, Treea, not his.” I hear someone, probably Thea, sigh and we fall silent until Allura and Khem rejoin us then we continue on. When we enter the main compound building, we clear out the hallway leading to the lift where Thea disables something and I internally curse for not thinking of that, before we go down to the level. When we defeat everyone in that first room and Thea disable yet another terminal, I find a keycard from one the guards on the floor, meaning it's time for Kaliyo and I to separate from the group, going down the right hallway.

            Kaliyo stops as soon as the sisters disappear from view, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall next to her. Clearly, I was worried about the wrong woman, as she glares at me. “Mind telling me why you didn't and still haven't informed me of our assignment. I know I'm new to this whole working with someone business but it seems necessary to share what you know!” I grimace, “Sorry Kaliyo. It was a rather time sensitive mission, besides it required a bit of seduction.” She looks skeptical and frowns, “What and you think that bothers me? I have you know that I happen to be a master of seduction, probably even better than you, Agent.” I smirk, “Is that so?” Her grey eyes narrow, “I might show you sometime. Now what is our assignment...”

            “Getting information from one Theovor Mindak's computer,” I state matter-of-factly. Her frown turns into a smirk, “This might be fun.” I internally groan, not liking where this is probably going. She gives me a wink as I use the keycard and the codes Samara gave me. I enter first, finding Samara's father easily as he's pointing a gun to my head while being protectively flanked by two droids. “You! You thought you could take me by surprise, but you didn't!” He exclaims. “What do you want to bet this goes badly?” Kaliyo whispers from behind me so Theovor hasn't seen her yet. “Those were my daughter's access codes you used. Whatever you've done to her, I'll have my revenge.” I'm tempted to roll my eyes, “Calm down, Theovor. Samara is perfectly unharmed.” His eyes narrow as he scoffs, “Unharmed? Imperial Intelligence doesn't leave people 'unharmed.' You people took away my wife—stole her from my house one night and never told me what happened. My only daughter grew up to be worthless, and now you've taken her from me, too. I despise your kind.”

            Kaliyo steps away from me, “I don't blame you. But I can assure you the only thing your daughter suffered was a night with him.” I can't help my frown as Theovor's grip on his blaster tightens. I swallow, looking at Kaliyo silently asking, 'what the kriff are you doing?' She smirks before walking up to Theovor and lowering his blaster and whispering in his ear. His eyes widen as his eyes rake over her, and my hand moves unconsciously to my blaster. He shakes his head fiercely, and motions for his droid to turn off before pulling Kaliyo to him and kissing her hungrily which she returns letting his hands wander her. My grip on my blaster tightens as I fight the urge to shoot him for touching her. Kaliyo breaks the kiss to glance back at me with a smirk before kissing him again, this time both of their hands wander. I watch slightly impressed as she removes each one of his weapons without him realizing it then knocks him unconscious before grabbing her blaster and shooting him in between the eyes. She turns smirking, “Now that's how it's done, Agent. Now shall we get what we came for?” I narrow my eyes at her, “You could of warned me!”

            “Oh, what?! Don't like being the one in the dark?” She states, clearly enjoying herself, as she struts to the computer terminal. My eyes narrow as I follow her, “It's one thing for me to not tell you something, but it's completely different for you not to tell me.” She rolls her eyes, “Clearly...” I growl slightly, “I am your handler, Kaliyo” She crosses her arms, “So?” I plug in the device that let's Intelligence into his system harshly, as my irritation with her rises, “Meaning I am responsible for you.” She scoffs, “Like I need anyone.” I close my eyes briefly before pulling her snugly to me. I smirk in victory as her eyes widen but it disappears when she pulls my collar and kisses me harshly which I surprisingly return, releasing all our irritation with the other into it. My holo beeping makes us break the kiss, and it takes us a while to calm down and begin to breath normally. Finally, I answer it, “Watcher Two here. I'm still working on downloading the contents of Theovor's computers—looks like blueprints, work he's done for Lord Grathan and,” she pauses looking at the screen in front of her, “Ah! Encrypted files, I should be able to decipher them if I cross-reference with the slaves' data-pad.” She pauses again, furiously typing into the terminal. She frowns after awhile, “Mm. I don't like what I'm seeing. There's a timetable, activity convergences, inductions of something big. Get back to base as soon as you can.”

            “What do you mean by 'something big?'” I ask. “Not sure yet. The encryption's good—good enough that I can't talk and think it through at the same time.” I frown, _that's not good_ , “I have a few more things I have to take care of but I'll be there.” Watcher nods, “I'll see you soon, Agent. Watcher Two out.” Kaliyo and I share a look as the call dies then we exit, returning back to that first room where we left the others. Jaida, Allura, Mako and Khem rejoin us shortly after with a new addition of a carbonite woman, when Allura seems to go into a daze and begins walking down the hall, opposite to where Kaliyo and I just left. Jai and I share a look before following her. The hallway is much like the other only having a single door, but this one is a huge metal door. Allura turns to us briefly, with a rather blank look that's making me nervous, she shrugs clearly not seeing a problem and I go to a side panel to slice open the door.

            When the door opens, it reveals a massive room filled with many, what I can assume, priceless artifacts and to my surprise Revan’s mask floating in a containment field. Allura is the first to enter, as she hesitantly walks inside, looking for defenses, before walking directly to the mask. We carefully follow, “Allura be careful! You don’t know what that can do!” Jaida shouts clearly worried about her baby sister just as three guards enter. One of them chuckles, “Ah. At last, we’ve found the intruders.” I scoff, “You’re a little late, aren’t you?” The same guard chuckles again, amused, “Seeing as you’re still here, no.” The guards attack and the four of us open fire as Khem runs in for the attack. Suddenly the ground shakes and the guards we were fighting fall to the ground, beside me I see Jaida look back at her sister and exclaims, “Allura!” I glance back as I head to check the guards and see that Allura is on the ground. I grimace then return my attention to the guards who are dead, but from what I can tell from nothing we did. “The Force did this,” I hear Khem state behind me, I turn to him and see him staring at his current master who still isn't up. I swallow nervously, before running to Jaida's side, “Is she alright? The guards are dead but from nothing we inflicted.”

            Jaida just stares at her sister blankly, and I can't image what she's thinking or feeling at the moment. On Jai's other side, Mako nods and hands me the scanner. I stare at it for several seconds. No injuries, no signs of any trauma, life signs green a crossed the board. I can't wrap my head around it, “What could have done this?” Jai shakes her head and I can see tears gathering, “I don’t know…” her eyes widen as she gasps, “the mask!” My eyes flick to her hands, which is holding the mask. Not caring if it'll do the same to me, I try to remove it from her grasp. Nothing happen, her grip is like iron. Jaida tries next and I have half the mind to stop her, in case in hurts her but part of me knows better. She tries several times before looking up at me, tears freely falling, and I hug her before picking her sister up. I carry her all the way back to the camp by the wall, as everyone else keeps watch out of enemies.

            Jaida keeps up with me the entire time continually glancing at her. We go straight to the Medical tent and I lay her down inside on one of the cots much to the displeasure of the medical droids. Thankfully her eyes flutter then open. “Allura, are you okay,” Jaida exclaims and I have to wrap my arms around her to stop her from enveloping her sister in a hug. Allura sits up quickly looking around then groans before looking at us, “What happened?” _I have a bad feeling about this_. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jai look at me, clearly worried. “We were hoping you could tell us,” I state after a while, “What do you remember?” She closes her eyes briefly, probably trying to remember, “I remember entering the room where the mask was. Feeling like it was calling to me. Watching it shake until suddenly it was in my hands, after that everything went dark.” My eyes widen a bit when I hear that, “You lost consciousness. We tried to take the mask from you but you wouldn’t let it go, so I picked you up and carried you here. We haven’t been here long though if you are worried.” Then as soon as I've finished speaking, Thea and Vette enter the tent, “What happened?” Jaida, Mako and I share a look before saying as one, “Revan’s mask.” Allura groans, not that I can blame her with what she's been going through lately, “Can we please just take this to the camp,” motioning to the object that’s likely the cause of all this. The older sisters share a look before nodding and we have T1 takes us to the camp again where we return to Torrun. Allura quietly hands him the mask before walking off to sit down, and I can see how much this is bothering her as Thea says, “Be careful with that, it did something to her.”

            We try not to bother Allura, until we see someone else motion us over, a bald man, “More initiates? Huh. The compound’s getting less secure all the time. Still, I suppose the Master knows what he’s doing… and if you follow the ways of Revan, we’ll judge your worth. Revan didn’t work alone. Revan had allies—all walks of life. We’re no different. You want to join us, you need to face the men and women who got here first and who’ve proved that they’re loyal to the Master.” He smirks, “You need to show those in the Master’s inner circle that you understand Revan’s teachings. They’ll ask questions. You’ll answer. If they’re not satisfied, they’ll abandon the tests of wisdom and begin to test your strength. Revan didn’t suffer the weak. Your pilgrimage starts in the jungle—you’ll find your first guide there. He’ll determine whether your worth sending on to the rest. Be ready for anything initiate. The jungle’s dangerous, and so are the true Revanites.”

            The first guide is rather difficult to find in the jungle but we manage to find his camp. “So. You have come. You who would join the Order of Revan. I am Morrun Dokaas, lord of beasts. I am Revanite, and I am Sith. What do you say to me?” the Chagrian male says as we approach. “It is an honor to meet you, my lord,” Thea states with a slight head bow. “Interesting. For decades, I have served the Master. He found me when I was a larva and saw that I was strong in the Force. Against the Empire’s traditions, he trained me. This is the way of Revan—to teach all species the path to power. Now you will answer a question—and you will answer well, or face the claws of my pets. Why do you think Revan trained aliens in the ways of the Sith? Why did Revan offer power to all seekers?” Thea closes her eyes, “Revan knew that servants are more useful when they’re powerful.” Morrun nods, “You answer well. You answer wisely. You speak like a true Revanite. You proceed on your pilgrimage and seek worth in the eyes of another.” Thea smiles, “Thank you.” He nods, “Seek the mercenary called Ceta Farr as she teaches her soldiers. Then shall your trial continue.” We all nod before we turn and walk away.

            “Takan! Have some of the men head into the city. They’ve earned a break from training,” says a Mandalorian woman to a man next to her. “Yes, Commander!” the man, Takan, says before walking off. “It’s good to see you alive—not everyone makes it past Morrun,” Ceta says as we approach her, “Raymon contacted me from the base—said you wanted to join our society. Is that true?” I'm standing behind Jaida so I see her nod, “It’s true. We are seeking the approval of the inner circle.” She smirks, “I’m called Ceta Farr. I teach these mercenaries how to fight. My services to the Master is a matter of honor. Centuries ago, my clan fought Revan when we invaded the Republic with the rest of the Mandalorians. It was our privilege to battle Jedi. We lost the war over Malachor Five—but that was a privilege, too. It’s out of respect for Revan that I agreed to join the Master.” Jai nods again, apparently understanding, “Mandalorians honor their foes—respect a hard-earned victory.” Somewhat surprised both Ceta and I look at her as the Mando says, “You’re not Mandalorian.” She shakes her head, now looking at her sisters, “Our uncle and grandparents were.” _Well, that's news to me..._ Ceta looks at the three of them, separately, “Clan?” Thea is the one who answers, “Draé.” Ceta looks at her surprised but nods then looks at me, “I serve the order to ensure Revan’s name isn’t forgotten. Revan was a warrior, a leader, and deserves to be remembered. Since you’re not bound by honor, how do I know you won’t sully the Dark Lord’s memory? What can you do for the order in Revan’s name?”

            “I’ll learn all I can about Revan’s past,” Allura states bringing Ceta’s attention back to her, and I'm thankful as I have no clue what answer she wanted. The Mandalorian nods, “The order has enough warriors. You might be able to serve. You’ll need to speak to one more person before you head back to the compound. Find Major Pathel he oversees security on the Wall.” I sigh silently, _back to that 'wall.'_ As we turn to walk away, we hear her say, “Glory to Mandalore… and glory to our Master.” We find Major Pathel easily, without anyone pointing us to him. “Come on over—there’s nothing to trouble us here, and we can speak freely,” he exclaims when we walk to him, “I’m Major Pathel, at your service. It’s always wonderful to meet new initiates—The Order of Revan needs all the dedicated young people it can get.” Kaliyo says, “You’re awfully cheerful, aren’t you?”

            The major chuckles, “A necessary precondition of living on the Wall, I think. To keep healthy out here, one needs spirit! I don’t know how your other meeting went, but I like to conduct these interviews informally. No point making your life difficult, eh? Quite a few initiates—young officers, acolytes and the like—think our ‘secret society’ will help them become Moffs or Dark Lords. You’re not like that, I presume?” I chuckle looking at Jai, remembering what she said on Hutta not to long ago, “No, we prefer to earn it ourselves, not be given it.” Pathel nods grinning, “Good. Not every initiate realizes that advancement in the Revanites does not guarantee advancement in the Empire—nor how dangerous being a Revanite really is. The Dark Council seeks to root us out. So how do we respond? How do we answer the Empires accusations of heresy?” _This I know the answer to,_ “We move secretly. We manipulate those in power.” Pathel smiles and nods, “Exactly. We work in the shadows to reform the Empire—but we don’t betray its ideals. That’s all I needed to make my judgment. I’m going to send a message to the compound. Raymon will be waiting for you.”

            “So, you’ve finished the pilgrimage?” Raymon, the bald man, states as we approach, “Not bad. I don’t know what happened out there—it’s none of my business—but the inner circle approves of your initiation.” I smirk, “How often do initiates fail?” Raymon chuckles, “Honestly? If you can survive the pilgrimage, you’re probably a worthy initiate. But a lot of initiates don’t survive at all. You did good in this trial. Now, you’ll have to find someone else to show you the next stage of the journey.” Thea smirks, “Excellent. Our initiation will be over soon.” He nods, “Good luck. Every step brings you closer to the Master.” We return to the first man, the one who stopped us, “Well. You really made it, didn’t you? I’ve been hearing about your progress—hearing about your trials. Your initiation hasn’t been an easy one. But you met the challenges and showed you can walk Revan’s path. Now you may undergo the final rite. The master will complete your lessons, and you’ll be welcomed as a full member of the Order of Revan. This is a great privilege. The Master reveals himself to no one outside the order. You may go to the Master in his chamber. He will be waiting for you. Listen to him. Obey him. Through the Master, you will know the path of Revan.”

            We were led to a dark empty tent that only had a holo terminal. Once all of us are inside the tent door closes and a masked being appears on the holo. “You who have died and been reborn—stand before me now. You who have reclaimed the ancient past—stand before me now. You who have demonstrated power and wisdom to my followers—look upon the Master of the Order of Revan. This is the end of your initiation and the beginning of your true journey. You will walk the path of Revan forevermore. The enemies of the order will force you to move in shadows. But we shall keep your secrets safe—as you shall keep ours,” then suddenly the image disappears and a feminine voice says, “The time for subterfuge is over. Know me for who I am,” as a woman approaches us, “I apologize for the deception, and for not meeting you sooner—but you must know how badly the Dark Council wants me dead. The Order of Revan threatens everything the Dark Council prizes.”

            “Why did you found the order in the first place?” Thea asks. “I stumbled upon the mysteries of Revan on Korriban, when I became a Sith. That started me down a terrible path. Revan came to Dromund Kaas after being reborn. Some believe Revan died at the hands of our Emperor. I believe otherwise. I believe Revan overthrew the Emperor and has sat secretly on the throne for three centuries. Aside from our order, only the Dark Council Knows the truth.” Jaida scoffs, “You really think Revan replaced the Emperor?” The Master nods, “I do. It’s the only way the puzzle pieces fit. I have heard whispers in the Citadel. For decades, the Emperor has been in seclusion: The Dark Council no longer speaks with him. The only explanation is this: The Dark Council betrayed their leader and locked Emperor Revan away, seizing power for themselves. They seek to silence us because we know. My agents tell me that you met with a Sith name Sandor—a man who seeks to destroy the Revanites. End his threat. Go to Sandor and tell him that you met the Revanite leader. Tell him that the leader is his own master, Darth Charnus. I ‘obtained’ the Sith amulet from Charnus,” she says as she hands it to Thea, “Give it to Sandor. He’ll believe you stole it from his master while among the Revanites. They will turn against each other. When this is done, though…when you’ve spoken to Sandor… you cannot return here. Sandor must never suspect your true allegiance. You must walk the path of Revan on your own. The path to power—the path neither Jedi nor Sith. May the Force be with you. May it make you strong.”

            On the way to the wall once again we all reached a mutual decision on what to do. “Ah, you’ve returned from having your ears filled with lies by the Revanites. I do not envy you the experience,” Sandor says as we get off the speeder, “Tell me now: Did you find what we need? Did you see the face of the leader?” Thea nods, “It was a man. I couldn’t learn his name, but he wore this amulet,” as she hands it to him. “Oh? Perhaps that will be enough. A symbol of rank, or affiliation, or…” he stops as he looks at it and his eyes widen, “This. I know this amulet! How did you obtain it?” Thea’s eyes widen, “It was in the Master’s tent. Sandor, what is wrong?” _She's a pretty good lair._ He shakes his head, “My apologies, Lady Thea. It’s just that this is my master’s amulet. Speak to no one of this. I will deal with my master myself.” Thea gasps covering her mouth with her hand but nods, “Of course I won’t. But this heresy cannot continue.” He nods “I agree, but that is all I can say for now.” We all give him a curt nod before returning to the speeder then returning, at last, to Dromund Kaas where T1 drops Jaida, Mako, and the carbonite woman off at the offices of the military before taking the rest of us to the Citadel.

            There's a rather serious feeling looming as we enter Intelligence, and sort of nervous energy. “Watcher Three. I need that linkup to the _Dominator_. If Lord Jadus wishes to observe, we must accommodate him,” we hear Keeper say as we enter. “Establishing hololink, sir. Dataflow is synchronized,” Watcher Three states. “Glad you found the time to pay us a visit, Agent. Take your place—the briefing starts now,” Keeper says as we walk up to him and Watcher Two. “I didn't realize I was late,” I state rather nervously. “Sorry, agent. It's been hectic,” Watcher Two says apologetically. “Lord Jadus. Are you receiving our transmission?” Keeper asks as Kaliyo and I go sit down at the briefing table. “I am. Proceed, Keeper,” Jadus states. “Very well,” Keeper says with a nod and begins walking over to the table we're all sitting at, “You all know we've been attempting to determine the dissidents' plan of attack,” he stops at the head of the table and leans over it, “Thanks to recent operations, we have the information we need. Unfortunately, the news is worse that we excepted. A major strike is imminent. The dissidents are targeting the ancient power conduits that run beneath the capital.”

            “Just how soon is 'imminent'?” I ask. “We believe the radicals are already on their way,” Keeper states sadly. “Their intention is to overload the power grid, causing a cascade failure that would detonate the power relay stations,” Watcher Two answers, “The resulting explosions would kill hundreds of people, and the blackout would leave us vulnerable to further attacks.” I grimace as Watcher Three asks “Sir, aren't all access points to the power grid under military control?” Keeper sighs, “All but one. The terrorists intend to access the power conduits through the Dark Temple.” Behind me Kaliyo says, “The 'Dark Temple.' That doesn't sound promising.” I chuckle silently as Keeper says, “I'll sum up for those of you unfamiliar with the history. The Dark Temple predates Dromund Kaas' colonization. It was sealed by the Sith during the city construction. When the Dark Council opened it some months back, they found it inhabited by Force-driven phenomena. Workers on-site began disappearing inside, controlled by unknown entities.”

            “But whereas we saw the Dark Temple as a threat to be contained, the dissidents saw it as an opportunity,” Watcher Two adds, “The temple rests directly above a key power junction. If the dissidents can push past the, ah, phenomena, they can access the grid.” Keeper nods, “These dissidents have been planning—they have supplies, maps, and weapons, and they're not counting on making it out alive. This is a suicide run.” I sigh, “That won't make things easy. They'll only fight harder.” Keeper nods, “We have security footage of dissidents heading toward the Dark Temple. A full squad of operatives will pursue...” Jadus interrupts him, “No.” Keeper closes his eyes, “My lord?” Jadus shakes his head, “There will be no squad. The Dark Temple is sacred ground and will not be unduly disturbed. My agent will go alone.” I close my eyes tightly and stifle my groan, “Are you sure about this?” Just as Keeper walks up to the holo terminal, “My lord, I strongly urge you to reconsider. If the dissidents succeed...” Jadus cuts him off again, “The spirits of the temple must not be disturbed—not by terrorists and not by Imperial Intelligence. One agent will suffice. My role here is finished. Do as I will, Keeper.”

            “Very well,” Keeper mumbles and the call ends. Keeper turns around, looking at me sadly, “Then the decision is made. You will go to the Dark Temple. Stop the radicals from reaching the conduits and detonating their charges.” I swallow, “There's no mission like a suicide mission.” Keeper nods grimly, “If you don't make it back, appropriate arrangements will be made.” Watcher Two clears her throat, “We'll monitor you as long as we can, but the temple blocks most transmissions. So just, ah—good luck agent.” I chuckle, “If I survive, you're buying the drinks,” adding at wink at the end. She smiles, “It's a deal.” Keeper sighs “Go on, agent. The Dark Temple is waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	8. Unforeseen Complications

=-=-=-=-=-=

            Kaliyo and I silently get up from the conference table then briskly walk out of the command center and thru the halls of Imperial Intelligence. I'm rather surprised that Kaliyo doesn't say a word as we hurriedly leave the building. As soon as we do, we are reunited with the rest of our group. None of them ask as anything, even when we're all in the sisters' family shuttle, settling for staring at us questioningly. In the end, it's me who breaks the silence, “Kaliyo and I have to go to the Dark Temple immediately.” The three sisters share a look before Jaida says, “So are we.” I internally groan, fearing the answer to my question, as I look at each sister individually, “Please tell me you aren't going for me.” Jaida rolls her eyes, “We aren't.” I grimace, wondering and fearing why they have to enter that forsaken Temple. We fall silent until their droid, T1, drops us off at Outpost Warden.

            The outpost feels much like how Imperial Intelligence when Jadus was personally inside, weary and on edge. It doesn't take me long to figure out why though. Just a simple glance outside the outpost's wall, seeing what Keeper called 'Force-driven phenomena.' I glance at the sisters who look oddly unaffected by all of this, much like Keeper was in the presence of the Dark Council member. I find the similarities between them odd, especially since I know Keeper personally asked and spoke to Jaida alone. Which as far as I know, he only speaks to Intelligence agents one on one. My head now filling with even more questions as I blindly follow the Sith and Huntress through the valley lending to the temple.  _Why did Keeper wish to speak with Jaida?_   _Who is their father?_  And more importantly,  _why do I trust them?_  I shake the questions from my head, as I hear Khem growl. I glance at the Dashade nervously, wondering how the young girl call feel at ease with that monster following her. Then I glance at her, noting that she looks disturbed. My mind unwillingly goes back to how the Dashade was on the shuttle, 'He’s Khem Val, once was the servant of Tulak Hord. Now serves Allura, who he calls the little one, until he regains his strength and devours her.'  _Yep, she's definitely not at ease._  I come back to my senses when I hear Mako chuckle, rather darkly, “If I become like that, kill me.” Vette nods in agreement, “Being a slave is bad but not being able to control anything you do, I'd say is worse.”

            Finally, we enter the Temple itself, which contains even more phenomena. It still feels like the Outpost only a lot stronger. “Did you say something? I swear somebody is talking to me?” I hear Kaliyo say behind me and I silently curse the dissidents for choosing this place for their attack, same with Darth Jadus, the reason we're here at all. We all walk up the curved staircase that takes us to the main room. True to Jaida's word, everyone splits up, going their own separate ways. I glance down at my datapad that shows the map of this place, groaning when I see were we have to go. Kaliyo and I silently manage to get into the hallway that leads to the power conduit. Together we remove any and all beings in our path as we walk through the curved hallway. Once we reach the room itself, I start disabling the three visible Detonator charges, with Kaliyo on look out. When that's done, we head to the small chamber that contains the Primary Conduit Node to check for more explosives. “You. You're with the military? I heard the shots, but I wasn't sure,” a wounded man says behind me as I start the scan. “I can't believe you actually followed us in here. None of us are going to make it back out—you know that, right?” the terrorist, a male Human, continues getting up clutching his middle as I turn to face him. “I know you're one of the terrorists. Tell me what's happened.” The terrorist chuckles, “heh. I'm one of the terrorists, all right. Like everyone you kill. That's why we decided to make a stand—to terrorize. I'm the last one. A dozen of us came into the temple, and the rest are dead—or gone. Same with you I guess.” I shake my head, “You should've known you couldn't pull this off. What did you mean to accomplish?” He grins, “To show the Empire what it means to fight for freedom—and we still will. You can shoot me now. You can save the power grid, preserve the Imperial lifestyle for a little longer. But there are other cells. They'll keep fighting.” My blood runs cold, “What 'other cells' are you talking about?” The wounded man smirks, “Other cells, other planets. This attack was just the tip of the iceberg. There's worse coming—but that's all you're going to learn. You can't stop me—you'll have to kill me. Shoot me now, Imperial, before the ghosts get into your head.” I frown, “You're afraid of the temple.” Behind me, Kaliyo stifles a chuckle as the terrorist nods.

            “I saw what happened to my friends. I took comfort in the fact I'd die when we took out the power grid. Have mercy. Kill me now, before the ghosts come.” I frown, “And what if they don't?” shaking my head, getting a medpac from my bag, “Here—take this. Patch yourself up and get out of here.” His eyes widen as I hand it to him, “You're serious? Look, I... let me turn myself in! I'd rather face torture than the things down here.” I grimace but nod, “Be safe out there.” As he runs out, the terminal beeps, “Scans show no sign of foreign objects,” comes the interfaces mechanical feminine voice. I praise the stars, “Come on Kaliyo, let's see if our targets left anything valuable behind, shall we?” She grins, “See that's why I put up with you, Agent. You can speak my language.” I chuckle following behind her as we loot the bodies of the fallen terrorists. We find a few datapads along with other various things, but since I not in the mood for information gathering I'll let Intelligence deal with it. Once we've looted everything from the terrorists Kaliyo manages to wander of as I deal with removing the bodies. When I'm done, Kaliyo hasn't returned yet but I know she isn't anywhere in this small room so I go up into the main chamber where we all split up earlier, going to rest on one of the nearby statues. Eventually someone shows, Allura and the Dashade. “There you are,” I yell, seeing as she hasn't seen me yet. The young girl glances around finally spotting me, and shakes her head before walking to my side, “Where are the others?” I shrug, completely clueless, “Finishing up collecting things.” She raises an eyebrow but I just shrug again, knowing it's best if I stay in the dark, as Kaliyo joins us, “Hey Sparky, anything good where you went?” Allura chuckles, lightly shaking her head, “No fighting where I went.” Kaliyo frowns, “Too bad, we got some rather good loot.” I roll my eyes, “So that's what you were doing? Getting loot?” Kaliyo smirks but stays quiet just as Jaida and Mako rejoin the group.

            “Well, that was fun,” Jaida states happily once they reach us. Mako rolls her eyes, “It was anything but.” Jai chuckles, slightly hitting her shoulder, “I was being sarcastic.” Mako smiles slightly “Oh, that's what that was... Couldn't tell.” The Huntress narrows her eyes glaring at her causing the rest of us to start laughing, then we all receive a glare. “So, where's Thea and Vette?” I ask somewhat nervous as to why the Sith hasn't rejoined us. Her sister shrugs, “I don't...” an aggravated growl interrupts her. We all search for the cause as Thea and Vette join us. “Your adventure didn't go so well?” Jai asks, causing her sister to glare at her “No, it did not.” Vette rolls her eyes, “Nothing bad happened,” pausing as she glances at Thea who pales slightly, “Treea here is just upset Darth Creepy thought so lowly of her.” Thea's eyes soften even as they narrow and she crosses her arms, “He thought this might be the death of me.” I whistle internally, as Jaida says, “Seriously?” Thea nods her head, rather grumpily causing her younger sister to sigh and put a hand on her shoulder, “Shall we leave this place?” Mako and Vette nod enthusiastically as Kaliyo says, “Now would be good.” I chuckle, nodding my head in agreement, “After you, ladies.”

            The way back to the outpost is uneventful as we removed all resistance as we were heading to the temple. We spot T1 waiting by the speeder next to a towering male Sith pureblood wearing all black, as if they wear anything else, and his lightsaber sitting on his hip. The unknown Sith notices us and begins walking over to us, I immediately tense up and Thea groans. “It's a pleasure to see you so soon,” the pureblood says in an ironically silky Imperial accent as he surprises me by grabbing Vette's hand and kisses it. I'm rather amazed that Thea crosses her arms and glares at him, “Why are you here?” The Sith smirks, “I heard that someone fitting you description was heading to the Dark Temple, so Darth Zora thought it prudent that I see who it is.” Thea grimaces and Jaida asks, “Have we done anything wrong?” The pureblood's eyes flick immediately to her as he grins, “My my, Lady Jaida, had I known you'd be here as well I would of dressed better,” going so far as lightly bowing to her and kissing her hand before rising and continuing, “And I must say, you are stunning. The thrill of the hunt suits you.” Jai chuckles, “Thank you, Pax.” Then the Sith, Pax, spots the youngest in our group. I'm further puzzled when he says, “Luna?” causing the young girl's eyes to widen as she gasps, then looks to her sisters.

            “My apologies,” the pureblood, Pax, says as he bows to Allura, “I didn't mean to alarm you, my dear. I'm Lord Paxton Foyt.” More questions pop up as the young Sith asks, “How is Maeve doing?” Lord Paxton grins, “It is you! She's still an acolyte training on Korriban.” Luna smiles up at him brightly, “That's great to hear. Hopefully her overseer is nicer than mine.” She finishes just as her holo rings, sighing she answers it and a blonde woman, wearing red and black robes, appears. “Oh, Apprentice! I forgot to tell you where to meet. I'm in Skotia's” she pauses as she smiles then continues “I mean, my chambers. Oh, and I have a surprise for you!” Once the call ends, her sisters along with the newcomer stare at her, the two Sith crossing their arms. Allura's shoulders drop slightly, “I'll tell you on the way.”  _Something that's best kept silent then_ , I think to myself as T1 ushers us to the speeder. “Skotia stood in Zash's path,” the young Sith begins as soon as the speeder leaves the outpost, “So to accomplish what we wished, Skotia had to be removed. He met his demise this afternoon by the hand of a former slave and her Dashade.” The newcomer, Pax, whistles “Impressive.” Jaida however grimaces, “So Zash didn't kill him per say, just had him killed.” The girl nods, “Correct. She was given Skotia's title and chambers.”

            “Looks like we've all had our fun today,” Thea says as we pass through the Kaas City Expansion district. Both sisters look over at her curiously but she shakes her head, saying nothing. We fall silent as T1 takes us through Kaas and back to the Citadel. The Sith enter the Sanctum, and I'm surprised that the Huntresses are following us to Intelligence. I stop immediately, “Why are you going?” Jaida swallows, “To turn in our last bounty.” My eyes flick to Mako, who nods. I groan, fearing what exactly they had to do, “What is it?” Jaida slightly smirks up at me, causing my heart to speed up, “You know how it is. Cloak and dagger, secrecy...” I frown with that answer but nod anyway before wrapping my arm protectively around her as we continue walking. Once we enter the front room, Jai kisses my cheek softly and I'm tempted to to pull her back for a kiss as they enter the office directly off the entry room. Kaliyo rolls her eyes at me, “Come on, lover boy, let's go see our boss.” I frown at her then open the door to the operation rooms, where all hell seems to be breaking loose. Red lights are flashing, alarms blaring, everyone is running around like an injured gundark. I break into a run, heading for the main command center where the alarms get louder. “Scans are finding no ship nearby,” Lodenth states from his terminal. My heart rate increases as I hear Watcher Two say, “We've got wreckage coming down over the city—from that height and at that velocity, the collateral damage alone could cost millions.”

            “If the reactor core was breached, the radiation damage will—” Watcher Three begins before being interrupted by a highly-agitated Keeper, “I don't care about the radiation damage, Damn it! Get me security footage, communication logs, something we can use!” I glance up at the board where I see debris from the sky. Behind me I hear Kaliyo say, “Shouldn't someone be celebrating our successful return?” oblivious to the destruction and terror around us. “All military channels are reporting in. The  _Dominator_  has been complete destroyed.” I swallow, “What's the situation?” Watcher Two looks up, quickly glancing at me, “It's good to see you. There was a secondary target. Apparently...” She doesn't get to finish as Keeper interrupts her, “Watcher Two, I still need confirmation. And you, Agent—get ready to move. We need everyone operational.” I nod as Watcher Two looks back at Keeper, “Sorry, sir. But there were over three thousand people on that ship. Half of them civilians—” My heart drops as Keeper looks down at the floor, “I'm aware of that. But we mustn't let it keep us from doing our job.” I glance back at Watcher Two who nods, looking back down at her terminal, “Understood, sir. I'll run the numbers.” Keeper nods as Watcher Three says, “Lock down procedures are in place—all traffic has been grounded.” He finishes just as Two looks up, “Initial analysis is done. Cross-checking with the droids.” Then Three speaks up again, “Getting conflicting reports from the Kaas City spaceport; trying to sort it out.” Then Two again, “Nothing could have survived that explosion. All sources confirm: casualties are one hundred percent.” Both Two and I glance up at Keeper, who closes his eyes and shakes his head, placing his hand on his face to pinch the bridge of his nose, “Then Darth Jadus is dead.” It takes me a moment to process his words, “How is that possible?”

            “There was an explosion aboard the  _Dominator_. We're not sure about the origin, but it has to be connected to the dissidents,” Watcher Two says, looking back over at me. I groan, “One of the terrorists said that there are many other cells on different planets.” Two nods, “After this attack and the one you stopped, that was our conclusion as well.” Lodenth speaks up, “Pacification units being deployed in case of civil unrest.” Two sighs shaking her head and turning back to me, “Darth Jadus was leaving on a special tour of the Empire—he brought military personnel, civilians and Sith to his flagship as part of some 'grand vision.' Now they're all dead.” I grimace, “How are we responding?” Two looks down, “Standard planetary security procedures. No one goes anywhere until we say so.” Watcher Three clears his throat before speaking “Sir, we've got a starship trying to take off. Several dissidents from the Watch List are aboard. Military squads are moving to intervene.” I glance over at Keeper watching his fists tighten, “They'll blow the ship to pieces. I want the terrorists alive,” just as Fixer Twelve runs past him, "and I want their computer intact! Fixer—do we have any SEC-M units available?” Twelve stops immediately, “What? I don't—” Keeper frowns, “The SEC-Ms,” he pauses seeing the Fixers clueless expression, “the mouse droids! Find one and bring it back!” when the Fixer doesn't move, he exclaims “Now!” causing Twelve to immediately run off as I walk to Keeper, “Whatever ordeal you went through in the Dark Temple, I'm sorry but your recovery will need to wait. I need you in the field.” I nod, “I'm ready to go, sir.” Keeper cracks a slight smile, “Good. One moment. Fixer!” Just as Twelve runs back over, “I have the droid here, sir.” Keeper nods, “Good. Agent, I need you to get to the city cargo port. There's a terrorist ship attempting to take off. Take the mouse droid and deliver it into one of the ship's maintenance conduit. With the droid aboard, we can disable the hyper-drive and download its computer contents.” I slightly smile as Twelve hands me the tiny mouse droid then walks away, “And after that?” Keeper slightly smiles again, this one sad, “Their ship won't be able to leave this star system. We'll use a tractor beam to bring them in and start interrogations. Get going. We need you to plant that mouse droid. Any conduit on the ship's outer hull should do. And when you're back... we have things to discuss.” I nod, then motion for Kaliyo to follow me out. “So, what are we doing,” she asks plainly, staring at the mouse droid I'm placing in my bag. I chuckle, “Using the droid to exact some payback.” Kaliyo grins, “Excellent!”

            We take a city speeder to the cargo port, which is near the Nexus room cantina. I glance at my datapad, that Watcher Two just updated, to see which port it is, A3. I have to manually slice to open the door without triggering any alarms, silent or otherwise, to not get the terrorist attention, but I know Intelligence is keeping an eye out. When the door opens, we're met with six mercenary guards. Kaliyo and I both glance at each other before putting on silencers and taking them out then we silently enter the elevator up to the ship hanger. Once the elevator stops and the doors open, we stealthily exit as I place down the droid then head inside the hanger silently, removing the four remaining mercenaries. I glance around as the last body falls for a good hiding spot, to watch and maneuver the mouse droid to the ship. Just as we get into place, I pull out the remote I was also handed, and move the mouse droid down the hallway. We shortly hear the mouse droid, I have it move around randomly as to avoid suspicion, circling terrorists roaming around, before taking it into one of the maintenance conduits where Intelligence takes over, as Kaliyo and I quickly but silently run out of the port and back to our rented speeder.

            “Welcome back, Agent. Excellent work out there—absolutely excellent,” Keeper says proudly as we reenter Intelligence. “The mouse droid has just sent the contents of the ship's computer, sir,” Watcher Three states, “I'll send the military to pick up the dissidents.” Keeper nods looking over at him, “At least one thing's gone smoothly today.” he pauses turning back to me, “The worst seems to have passed, but don't expect to rest any time soon.” I nod, “Do we know any more about the attack?” Keeper shakes his head slightly, “We're fairly certain the explosion came from inside the Dominator; in all likelihood, one of the civilians onboard was the bomber.” He stops as Watcher Two exclaims, “Keeper!” We both turn to look at her as she continues, “We're receiving a transmission. Someone's broadcasting a holorecording to the entire Imperial communications network. Patching it through now. I'm going to try to pinpoint the source....” Once she finished, the three of us walk over to the large holo terminal. “Citizens of the Empire—this is the Eagle,” a hood-man with Imperial accent begins as soon as he appears, “I am here to tell you that our government is corrupt. When the Emperor signed his treaty with the Galactic Republic, we were promised a new epoch—glory unrivaled since the first Sith dynasty. Instead, our Empire has suffered. Apathetic Moffs and wicked Lords of the Dark Council vie for power while our soldiers die over worthless planets in nameless star systems.” Beside me Keepers hands tighten into fists, “Typical consolidationist rhetoric. Watcher Two,” he turns to look at her, “keep trying to find a source for the broadcast. Everyone else start pulling up our files on 'the Eagle.'” I frown, “You've heard of him before?” Keeper nods, “We've been hearing rumors about the Eagle for years, but we never thought he could pull anything this big. Another mistake.” We fall silent as the Eagle continues, “Anyone who speaks out in favor of reform is kidnapped and tortured by Imperial Intelligence. This must not continue.”

            “The Ministry of Logistics reports that they can't jam the signal. Everyone in the Empire is seeing this,” Watcher Three says during the Eagle's dramatic pause. “A short while ago, a group of defiant revolutionaries destroyed an Imperial dreadnaught. Three thousand people were aboard—including Darth Jadus, a Lord of the Dark Council. We chose to strike at Darth Jadus publicly so that every Imperial citizen would know the truth: The Dark Council is not invulnerable. We CAN effect change. We regret the sacrifice of so many civilians, but it was necessary. The Empire cannot cover up this momentous event. Imperial Intelligence cannot silence our call to arms.” Next to me Keeper growls, “Get to the point, you piece of filth. What is it you really want to say?” I glance over at him, “He's coming to the climax. He knows how to put together a broadcast, all right.” Keeper nods, “Here. Here it comes.” We both look up at the hooded man as he ends his third dramatic pause, “This is only the first step toward a better future. We have agents throughout the Empire preparing to strike again... and again. We will not relent until our government chooses strength over weakness, unity over discord. We will continue to show the anger of the people. This is the Eagle. End transmission.” With that he disappears and we walk towards Watcher Two as Keeper says, “So. Our enemy has a name. You think you can deal with that, Agent?” I smirk, “It won't be a problem, sir.” He smiles slightly as he nods, “Glad to hear it. We've made mistakes today. We underestimated the Eagle. We were too slow to eliminate the dissidents. We assumed the Dark Temple was the sole terrorist target. But you performed above and beyond expectations. You showed you can handle these people. And now you're going to show us the way forward.” I slightly shrug, “I followed my orders—that's all.”

            “You followed them well. That's discouragingly rare,” Keeper begins with yet another smile, “You are going to head our operation to dismantle the Eagle's network. You will locate and eliminate his terror cells through infiltration, manipulation and assassination. I am assigning you a rank and designation that suits your new position. You no longer have a name. You will answer only to Cipher Nine.” I nod, “I promise, you won't regret this.” I glance over at Watcher Two, who's smiling, “Congratulations, Cipher Nine. You earned this.” Behind me, Kaliyo crosses her arms, “Cipher Nine, huh? Cute, but I think I'll keep calling you Agent.” I chuckle lightly as Keeper continues, “With the rank comes certain privileges—including a degree of operational independence. You may recruit your own operatives, and you will be outfitted with a starship,” he pauses as he turns to the woman beside him, “Watcher Two, you will remain Cipher Nine's liaison to base. I assume that won't be a problem?” Watcher Two smiles and nods, “No problem, sir. Glad to stay a part of this operation.” Keeper nods, “Good. Begin analyzing all reports on recent dissident activity—I want a list of possible terror cell locations within the day.” Two nods and walks away, leaving Kaliyo and I with Keeper, “Eagle says he's got agents around the galaxy. Assuming he's telling the truth, you're going to be doing some traveling.” I nod, “I'm looking for to it.” He chuckles, “I thought you might. Your starship will be at the spaceport tomorrow. It's being refit and removed from public record. Watcher Two will upload likely activity centers for the Eagle and his network. You will proceed to your targets as you see it.” I nod, “Any final instructions, sir? Or is that all?” Keeper smirks, “Be careful of these people, Cipher. Destroying the  _Dominator_  was no mean feat. Killing Darth Jadus was nearly unthinkable. But this is our job. Do whatever is required. In the meantime, rest. You'll have a lot of work ahead of you. Good luck, Cipher.” I nod as he walks away, before walking over to Watcher Two. She turns, smiling still, “Cipher Nine... It's going to be a while before I'm used to saying that.” I chuckle, going to lean against the side of the terminal as Kaliyo walks to a nearby wall with my bag, my eyes follow her unconsciously, “It'll be difficult getting used to it.” She chuckles, “Yeah, took time to get used to being called Watcher Two,” she pauses looking down at the floor, “Looks like we've got a moment of calm but the drink will have to wait. But I was wondering how are you handling everything?”

            “And here I was going to ask you the same question,” I state with a slight smirk. Watcher Two blushes, “I appreciate the concern. Honestly, I don't know. The situation with the  _Dominator_... shook me,” she looks down again, “How is it that I can torture a colleague without feeling a thing—but three thousand dead strangers is too much to handle?” I walk closer to her, reaching out to gently lift her face up, “After what's happened, it sounds like a normal reaction to me.” Her hazel brown eyes look into my grey ones as she softly smiles, “I suppose there's some small comfort in that. Thank you. Anyway, I shouldn't bother you with this. I've been monitoring you for too long—I'm starting to presume an intimacy that doesn't really exist. That we aren't really friends even.” I try to resist the pull I feel to kiss her as she speaks, knowing she might not appreciate being kissed by an alien. “Why stop at friendship? We're close. Why not get closer?” She swallows, “Oh? What would happen then though? Where would we end up?” I swallow as well, not thinking that this conversation would be going this way, “Go off duty for a while... we can find out together.” Surprisingly, she nods “You have a deal. Imperial Intelligence doesn't discourage its agents from bonding, after all,” she pauses glancing around, “And that's all this about—bonding in the aftermath of a crisis.” Then she lowers her voice, “And creating a little good luck for a change...” then she closes any remaining distance between us as her lips meet mine. Her kiss is slow, shy, like she testing that I'll be the one that might back away with disgust. Someone clearing their throat tears us apart, “Sorry to interrupt you.” We both turn our heads to see who it is before hurriedly stepping away from each other, “Sorry, sir.” Keeper chuckles, turning the Watcher Two, “I came over here to inform you to go home. We've all had an eventful day,” then he turns to leave before stopping at looking back at me, “Oh, and Cipher?” I swallow “Yes, sir?” He smirks slightly, “Be careful out there. Many share a strong dislike for anything slightly different then themselves,” then his eyes flick to Watcher Two then back at me, ending with a pointed look before walking away. “Well that was interesting,” Kaliyo says walking over, “Think she'll be anything like her father?” I chuckle, “We'll see.” Kaliyo frowns before smirking as my holo rings. She tosses it to me and I groan seeing who it is. “Aren't you going to answer that?” Watcher Two asks still standing next to me. “I apologize for this,” I state before answering it and an irritated Rattataki woman appears, wearing a floor length red dress.

            “Took you long enough to answer,” Lady Maya Ferris states going into lecture mode, “I heard from some of my friends, and the media, that you showed up to a party in the Nexus room last night. Mind telling me, why you didn't inform your mother you were coming home!” Kaliyo walks to my side immediately, walking into frame so Mother can see both woman on either side of me clearly. “Yeah, Agent, you should be more caring to your family,” Kaliyo says, clearly enjoying this. “It wasn't my intention, Mother. I just didn't know how long I'd be home.” Mother frowns, “That is no excuse. When did you come in to town?” I swallow, “Yesterday...” She glares at me, “When are you leaving...?” I glance at Watcher Two, “Tomorrow.” Mother huffs, “You wasted two days!?” I groan, “Mother, I was working.” She scoffs, “Even at night?” I swallow glancing at Kaliyo who's smirking and answers for me, “Yes even then, however we're off now.” Mother's eyes flick to her, silently evaluating if she's worth her son's time, “Good then you will come home. I'm throwing a party tonight so bring both,” she points to the women on either side of me, “with you tonight,” pausing when I open my mouth to complain, “No arguments.” I frown, “I'll be there,” 'unfortunately' I mutter, “but it's the ladies’ choice, Mother.” Kaliyo smirks, “I'll go.” I groan as Mother looks expectantly at Watcher Two, who swallows, “Getting out would be nice,” after today, I can basically hear her subconsciously add.

Mother grins, “Excellent! It'll be held in the penthouse of Landis Tower. Oh, and formal wear dears.” I groan as the call ends, and both women turn to look at me. Glancing at Watcher Two, I say “I'm sorry about that. Mother can be very...” I pause trying to find the right word, but so many fit: controlling, possessive, the list goes on. Watcher Two smiles, “I understand. Especially with who your family is.” I sigh, grateful that I don't have to explain however Kaliyo asks, “Who his family is?” Two glances at me as I explain, “I'm the only son of Ben'adath Landis, the founder and CEO of Landis Industries, and Lady Maya Ferris Landis, daughter of Warlord Ryne Ferris.” Kaliyo's eyes widen, “Well, you are more impressive that I thought.” I chuckle, glancing at Watcher Two, “So see you tonight then?” She nods “Yep, will be fun. Helpful to take your mind off things.” I nod, kissing her cheek briefly before walking out of Intelligence. Once Kaliyo and I are outside, I holo Thea knowing Jaida's probably busy, and after kissing Watcher Two I don't want to face her just yet. She answers pretty quickly and I immediately ask, “Are you finished?” She nods, Allura and Vette appearing as well, “Basically, why?” I grimace, “I just wanted to let you know, Kaliyo and I won't be joining you back to your estate.” Thea raises an eyebrow, “Oh?” Kaliyo walks closer so that she appears, “Yeah. Agent here has some 'personal' business to attend to.” I grimace at that, “I didn't ask for your input.” Kaliyo sticks her tongue out as I continue, pointedly ignoring the woman who got us into this mess, “Will you let Jaida know...” Thea nods slightly laughing, “Of course, have fun!” I sigh, thinking about Mother's parties, “Probably won't.” As Kaliyo exclaims, “I will!” then ends the call. I glare at her before hailing a taxi to takes us to my family home.

            The first thing I notice when the taxi nears Landis Tower, are that four young Rattatakis are waiting for us. The oldest has her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently while the younger ones are smiling brightly. The youngest squeals in delight as I get off the speeder “Ashy, your home!” I chuckle as the twelve-year-old runs to hug me, “Hey Liv.” The younger ones come to give me a hug as well before turning to Kaliyo, who looks mildly afraid. “Kaliyo these are my sisters,” I begin motioning to the one in my arms, “Livia,” I motion to the two surrounding her, “Elise and Blair,” I pause turning to my older sister, “And...” she chooses to interrupt at that second. “Zenia,” she says pointedly before turning to me, “Where have you been?” My younger sisters share a look before quickly leaving. I close my eyes and groan, wishing I could do the same but I know I have to be the one to suffer my sister's wrath, “I'm sorry I haven't called, sis. Things have been rather hectic lately.” She scoffs, “Sure they have been. You know Dad almost went on that ship that blew up in our sky earlier. Only reason he didn't is because he knew Mother was throwing a party tonight and didn't want to upset her. So instead he sent some underlings instead. Now he's trying to figure out the best way to inform the families.” I grimace, “Didn't realize Darth Jadus had invited him.” Her dark grey eyes widen slightly, “You know something, don't you?!” I sigh, “I work for Imperial Intelligence, Zen, of course I do.” She re-crosses her arms, “And?” I frown just has an older male Rattataki joins us, “You know he can't share it, dear. So, stop interrogating your brother and greet him.” Zenia glowers for a moment before hugging me, whispering “You left me alone to deal with Mother, so I'm not finished yet.” I chuckle, gratefully returning her hug, before she turns to Kaliyo.

            “Come on we have to make you look respectable for Mother before she meets you,” Zenia says as she grabs Kaliyo's hand and wordlessly walks her inside, leaving us males alone on the front balcony. “Welcome home, son,” Father finally addresses me. “Hey Dad,” I state nervously, sticking my hand out to greet him as we didn't part on the best terms. He, however shakes his head and wraps me in a tight hug, “As such as I hate to admit it, you refusing to follow in my footsteps, probably saved your life, son.” I guilty return it, “I'm sorry I'm leaving you to deal with this all on your own, Father.” He chuckles slightly, “I'm sure you were busy,” he pauses as he puts an arm around my shoulder and leads me inside the house, “Now tell me, son, how has Intelligence been treating you.” I chuckle, “It's been interesting. I've just been given my first rank.” Dad looks at me curiously as he walks us to his office, “So what are they calling you now? Agent?”

            “No,” I state amused, shaking my head as we enter his office, “I was an agent before. You are now talking to Agent Cipher Nine.” Father whistles, “Impressive. Your new mission?” I huff, “You know I can't say.” He gives me a stern look, sitting behind his desk, and I relent slightly, “Hunting down the terrorists that blew up the  _Dominator_. I can't give you more than that,” as if I knew more than that. Dad nods just as the door opens behind me “Now Ben, let our son relax before you lecture him.” Father chuckles, “I wasn’t lecturing him, love.”  _Yeah, the only ones that do is Mother and Zenia. Must be a womanly thing._  Mother scoffs, “Sure,” pausing as she walks to my side, “Are you not going to greet your mother?” I roll my eyes, sharing a look with Father before standing and kissing both of Mother’s cheeks. “Better,” she states matter-of-factly, “now shoo, get ready for the party!” I grumble before inclining my head to my parents and walking swiftly out of Father’s office. I go straight down the hall and wait for the elevator that will take me to the third floor where the bedrooms are that overlook the entry room two stories below.

            My room is the second on the balcony, the rooms going in the order of birth. Walking towards my room I can hear all four of my sisters fussing over Kaliyo. Knowing better then to interfere, I continue to my room. Once I’m inside, I walk over to the genetic safe removing my sniper rifle as I go and placing it inside. When the safe door is secured, I then make my way into my personal refresher, where I finally start undressing and take a shower washing away the strain and anxiety of today. As I step back into my room with a towel wrapped around me, I notice Zenia sitting on my bed seemingly waiting for me. She crunches up her nose when she sees me, “Geez, little brother, modesty!” I scoff, “You’re in my room, Zen! You’re lucky I walked out with a towel.” She makes a disgusted face, making me laugh before asking, “What do you want, Zen?” She huffs as I enter my closet looking for my casual formal wear, “Why do you have to go so soon! You’re leaving me alone with Mother!” I snort, “Are you forgetting our sisters?” Her face crunches up again, “The three of them are in school still, even if Elise is almost out.” I nod, “So what’s wrong?” She grimaces, “Mother has been trying to set me up with powerful bachelors, human or otherwise. She doesn’t think her daughter can choose for herself.” I chuckle “Well, look how she was raised, Zen. She didn’t have much of a choice marrying Father.” she groans but nods, “I bet she was ecstatic to marry him though. But the men she’s choosing are nothing like Father. Just a bunch of conceited moneybags really. Her latest two choices are going to be here tonight, Lords Roland Tudor and David Wilbur.”

            “They might not be so bad,” I state being unable to choose a black suit or a medium charcoal grey suit, bringing them both out for Zenia to decide. As I suspected, she points to the charcoal grey one before continuing as I reenter to find a shirt, “Lord Roland is a womanizing tool, so I’ve made a deal with you companion, Kaliyo, that she’ll be entertaining him tonight while I put up with Lord David,” crunching her nose up again. I shake my head at her as I exit once more carrying a light-ish blue shirt that seems to go well with the suit, “You never know you might like him, Zen.” She snorts, shaking her head, “Human Imperials are all the same, Ash, you know that. Looking down on all non-humans.” I roll my eyes at her as I sit next to her on my bed, “Actually I’ve met at least three human women who don’t seem to mind. I’ve been traveling with one, spend the night with another, and work with the third.” Her eyes widen as I lay down, “Seriously! Is that woman who’s coming tonight and was on the holo with you earlier, one of them?” I chuckle, “That’s the one I work with, so yes. She kissed me slightly before that.” She lays down to looking over at me, “I wouldn’t mind meeting her then. I’m assuming the one you spend the night with was the woman you were seen with last night?” I nod “Yes, it was.” She nods before slightly turning to face me, “So who’s the first one then?” I groan, covering my face with my arm, “Zenia!” I peak at her to see her grinning wildly, “Do I have to ask Kaliyo, Ash?” I groan again, shaking my head, “I met her on my last assignment. She basically helped it be the success it is and she came with me here to Kaas, where we met her sisters.”

            “But you don’t really know much about her besides that, huh?” Zenia states knowingly. I nod, “Yeah, all I really know is that Sith seem to know them, and they can speak freely without angering them. I’ve met four so far because of them. Well besides their names.” Her eyes brighten as she gets up and searches for my datapad before flopping back next to me on my bed, “So give me their names. If they’re that important, the media must keep tabs on them too.” I groan again, internally cursing that I didn’t think of that, as I get up a grudgingly get dressed behind a room divider, like I used to before. “Names,” she calls, pleased that she obviously thought of something her brilliant brother didn’t, just as Mother bursts into my room. I hit my head on the room divider, “What now, Mother?” Zenia groans, “She’s not here for you. Apparently, it’s time for me to get ready, as well.” I chuckle, “Have fun!” I call finishing up with my pants and now working on buttoning up my shirt as I walk out from behind the divider, grimacing immediately seeing Mother still standing at my door. “Come with me, young man,” Mother commands, I groan, but do as she says. She leads me to her and Father’s room, where she has a chair placed next to her table filled with Rattataki inks and dyes. My eyes widen, “Mother, what are you doing?” She looks over at me, rolling her eyes, “Your Father told me of your promotion, so I thought some good luck and protection symbols were needed.” I sigh, grudgingly sitting down for her, and she begins. The Ferris side of the family, Mother’s side, tries to adhere the old way of Rattatak, the tribal ways. Rattataki ink is semi-permanent on Rattataki skin but on other skin, like Human, it tends to be somewhat permanent. The Rattataki symbols are very intricate but are made to look intimidating as they were given to their warriors. As this is a semi normal occurrence, I allow myself to relax and drift off, which in hind sight I shouldn’t have done. Mother wakes me, amused that it still causes me to sleep, and I get my first look at the ‘warrior’ she made. I nod in approval until my eyes land on a very small but nonetheless there, the symbol of fertility. Mother notices my alarm instantly, “Don’t worry, I know the things Intelligence agents have to do to get certain things done. I slightly altered it, now it should give you luck in regards of love. Your welcome! The party doesn’t start for a bit yet, so go relax.”

            “See you in a bit then,” I say before hurriedly returning to my room. Since Zenia is nowhere to be found I decide to call Jaida, who answers quickly. Both Jai and Mako appear laying on the bed, “Hey beautiful.” The women share a look before laughing. Now confused, I curiously say, “Hey Mako. Why are the two of you laughing?” That starts the laughing anew, and it takes a while for them both to calm down to speak. “What's on your face and head, Ash?” Mako finally asks before covering her mouth with her hand as she starts giggling again.  _Kriff, why did I call now?_  “Sorry. Forgot about them,” I finally say nervously scratching the back of my head. Finally, the laughter subsides and Jai lifts a single eyebrow, “What are they for?” I mumble under my breath, cursing the fact I let Mother put me though this, causing Jaida to smile lightly and say, “Pardon?” Knowing they won’t stop until I tell them, I give them a half truth, “They're a sort of good-luck design,” before mumbling the rest. “Oh, and why is that so bad, Ash?” Jai asks, another smile playing on those lips I’ve been lucky enough to kiss. “It's not,” I finally manage to say before mumbling, “if you don't know what it means.” That causes Jai to frown, but it’s more like a pout, making me really wish I was there to kiss her right about now. I can tell she wants to ask what I mean but thankfully there’s a knock on the door.

            “Finally,” the newcomer, Thea, says jumping on the apparent bed, landing next to her sister before noticing me. She spots the markings quickly as well, saying, “Nice tattoos, Ash. What's the special occasion?” I grimace slightly, hoping she doesn’t know all of their meanings, “Nothing important.” Thea frowns, clearly not thrilled I seem to be avoiding something, but she lets it drop, turning to her sister, “Allura, Khem and Matt apparently left with Gram and Papa,” I perk up a bit at that, vaguely wondering who they are as Thea continues, “What do you want to bet something is going to happen between the two of them?” ending with a slight shoulder bump. Jaida chuckles, “I'd say highly likely.” I frown, not following along at all, “Between who?” Mako is the one who answers, rolling her eyes, “Allura and Matt, Ash. Duh?” finishing just as Vette lands on top of the sisters. “Oh sorry,” I finally manage to say, successfully not looking a Jai’s clearly visible cleavage, slightly blushing, “And I wouldn't worry about it. Matt never dated anyone during our years in the Academy so I doubt he'll start now. Especially serving under Darth Marr.” For some reason, hearing Marr’s name causes Mako and Vette freeze, nervously glancing at the sisters, who chuckle as Thea says, “Marr isn't that bad. Just because he's the most feared being in the galaxy besides our 'beloved' Emperor.” I scoff, remembering the strange meeting with the Sith Lord yesterday, “Truthfully, I was scared when we were called to his office yesterday. He's scarier then Darth Jadus,” stoppings immediately, remembering that’s he’s now dead and I have to meet his successor. All of them seem not to know of his death as Jaida chuckles, “Jadus is rather scarily, but only if you get on his,” she stops her sentence almost instantly. But I can hear the reason, an aggravated yell that rattles the walls. I grimace, wondering and fearing who it is, and hoping whoever it is won’t hurt the women in front of me. The sisters seem worried as well, but for a different reason, probably worrying about the person who yelled.  I can’t help but wonder if that’s their father, and if that’s a normal occurrence. However, I quickly gather that is not as both basically leap to their feet, somehow making sure the Twi'lek is still on the bed. “The two of you stay here, okay?” Thea practically commands before they run out the door.

            “Who else is in the house?” I ask, hoping to get some information from the slicer and the Twi’lek. Vette frown glancing at Mako, “Just the four of us, two servants that we know of, and their father.” I nod, storing that information for later use, deciding to change the subject, “So how's everything going?” The girls grin, “Well! We’re getting off Dromund Kaas tomorrow, you?” I grin, silently chuckling at their excitement, “Kaliyo and I are leaving too. Don’t know where to yet, though.” The girls frown “Well, hopefully it’s to Balmorra. Let’s where we’re going.” I grimace, “That’ll be fun. It’s basically a war zone from what I’ve heard.” They glance at each other before saying, “Fitting.” I frown, again wondering what their tasks are, before remembering that there isn’t a shuttle that goes there, “How are you getting there?” With that the girls grin saying as one, “We’re getting a ship!” before looking at the other breaking into laughter. I roll my eyes, “As fun as it is to talk to you two. Do you know when Jaida is coming back?” The girls grin again, “No clue… Why? Do you want to kiss her again?” I frown,  _yes,_ “I was calling to talk to her. To see how she’s been doing…” The girls nod, as Mako says, “I’m worried about her. I think she might be taking what happen on Hutta as her fault.” I grimace as Vette add, “I’m worried about…” she stops herself before looking curiously at me, “Did you know that Allura was a slave?”

            My blood runs cold,  _what?_  then my mind replays what she said on the speeder heading back to Kaas City, ‘by the hand of a former slave and her Dashade.’ I groan “No, I didn’t. How is she doing?” The girls look at each other again before Mako says, “Not well.” Vette nods in agreement “Yeah, I don’t think any of them are. When their father learned,” she stops grimacing, “let’s just say I’m glad I don’t know the full story.” Mako nods timidly, “But I sort of want to know.” I grimace, “Yeah. Didn’t mean to depress the two of you.” They shrug so instead I ask, “How’s the estate?” Both instantly smile, taking turns, “It’s amazing!” Vette begins. “We haven’t seen much of it,” Mako. “But wow, the beds are super comfy,” Vette. “and the food is,” Mako then both say, “to die for!” finishing just as the door opens and Jaida walks it, jumping and landing on the two girls. Both girls squeal before turning to glare at her as I laugh, but I’m the first to speak, “So what was that all about?” and the girls’ glares turn into questioning ones. Jaida sighs, and I can tell she worried and nervous about something, “We found out someone is targeting my oldest sister.” I can tell she wants to say more but doesn’t, and I grimace in sympathy, “That doesn't sound good.” She nods grimly as the two girls move over causing her fall onto the bed then they both get up, giggling. When both smile, she frowns clearly wondering what’s going on, “We'll leave you the two of you alone,” Mako begins. “Yeah, we'll see you in the morning, Jai,” Vette finishes then they're gone.

            Jaida faces me, slightly frowning but when I smile, it seems to ease her, “I told them I wanted to talk to you alone. I haven't had much of a chance to talk to you lately. Too much activity.” With that Jai chuckles, and I can see she’s slightly blushing “Yeah, to many things to do. The life in the Capital.” I nod, “So what's been happening with you?” Causing the stunning woman to slightly giggle, “You're officially talking to a hunter in the Great Hunt.”  _What?_  “Didn't you get in earlier?” She shakes her head, slightly toying with a braid that’s fallen over her shoulder “No, there was too many hunters and only one spot in the Hunt. The spot I now have.” I can’t help my proud grin, “Congrats. So, that's what you've been doing, completing things to get the spot.” She nods, “Basically. Five other hunters finished their three tasks, as well. But—” she pauses as a sob racks her body, and I can feel my face soften as I hear someone, probably Zenia, quietly enter. “They're not,” I pause, searching for the right word. But Jai beats me to it, “It was a fight to the death.” I close my eyes, my sympathy for her rising, “Oh. I'm sorry.”

            “They didn't give me much choice it the matter,” Jaida begins before pausing, “Actually I'm lucky all of them didn't see me as a threat until my second kill, but by then then there were only two others left.” I whistle, trying to ignore my nosy sister, “I wish I could've seen that fight.” Jai chuckles, “You were busy being an Agent, Ash. Though I'll admit, I wish you would've been there too.” I tilt my head, trying to stop a frown, “Too?” She grins happily, “My sisters were able to watch and support me. I bet someone as holos of the fight.” I smirk, enjoying seamlessly talking to the woman before me, “Yeah, I'll have to see,” then I notice what Mako is talking about, “Are you alright?” That causes her to frown slightly but simply says, “Yeah.” I instantly frown, “I know you're lying.” She groans, her head falling into the bed before picking it back up, “I'm fine, Ash. It's just been an emotional week.” I close my eyes, deciding to question her more later then there isn’t an observer, “Talk to me later then, okay. I'm here for you,” staring at her, willing her to understand, “Just like I am for your sisters,” I get a soft smile it response, “I will. Have a good night, Ash.” I grin, pleased, winking at her, “You as well, beautiful.” She chuckles in response as the call ends and behind me, Zenia, wearing a simple blueish grey dress, falls onto my bed, “That her?” I groan but nod causing my sister to grin, “She’s pretty.” I smirk, knowing I’m probably blushing, “She’s many things,” just as my door opens again. “Time to come down at meet our guests,” Mother calls sweetly. Both Zen and I look at each before groaning, “Yes, Mother. We’ll be there soon!” Mother frowns but leaves as we reluctantly get off the bed. “We’re not finished yet, Ash, now I have to know who she is!” Zen softly exclaims, intertwining our arms as we walk out of my room. I look over the balcony seeing my parents and sisters but no Kaliyo, I groan, “Do you know where Kaliyo is?” Then I hear someone clearing their throat behind us and Zenia looks at me grinning, answering with a simple “Yes.”

            I turn to look a see that it’s a very stunning Kaliyo standing behind us. She’s wearing a floor length halter top lavender gown with tilts stopping slightly below her hips giving one a tantalizing glance of her long slender thighs and a plunging neckline. I swallow, clearing my throat as well trying, unsuccessfully, to remove my eyes from her body, which doesn’t escape her notice as she smirks. “I seem to be here Ash,” she finally states smugly, and I notice she’s changed her voice for this evening, as it’s a rather silky Imperial accent that escapes her lips. Zenia chuckles “Kaliyo, Ash here will be escorting us down stairs to meet our guests and our,” her throat closes but Kaliyo understands walking to my other side and wrapping her arm around mine. I chance a glance, looking down at her, before quickly looking back up.  _Her date will sure love her_ , I think darkly as I lead the two women down the big spiral staircase that leads directly in front of my family. Mother grins as she sees us step of the final step before her eyes fall on Kaliyo who straightens, “Hello my dears, who is your friend?” Kaliyo glances at me before answering, “I’m Kaliyo Djannis, ma’am, I’m an out of town associate of Ash.” Mother glances at Father before sighing, “Do you need a place to stay?” Kaliyo swallows, “Yes, ma’am, but I don’t mean to intrude.” But Mother shakes her head, “It’s no problem, dear.” Pausing as she turns to Zenia, “Have you showed her to the guest rooms?”

            “Of course, Mother,” Zenia says with a bright smile, probably thankful this is going well. Mother nods, just as the first guests start arriving causing her to smile brightly. After a while I begin noticing a trend in the people arriving, most are her normal guests but more are important and promising military commanders and their wives, people who are more or less in business with father and who will take great interest in her son. Each guest greets Mother and Father first then Zenia and myself before continuing inside. Lord Roland Tudor is the first of Mother’s chosen to enter with his parents Lady Rhiannon Tudor and Moff Victor Tudor, and I can instantly see way Zen is disgusted with him. The Tudors are an extremely proud mixed family of Force-blind Sith, or at least Lady Tudor is as her son and husband look human. Rhiannon meets Mother with a plastered on fake smile, playing nice with the daughter of an esteemed Warlord though she clearly hates aliens as she glares at her husband and son for kissing the Lady of the House’s hand and rushes away without greeting the rest of us, unwilling to see her son ‘tarnish’ their name by how he’s looking at Kaliyo, as she introduces herself as his date. Moff Victor Tudor seems pleasant enough, apologizing for his wife and son’s behavior as said young man forcibly tears Kaliyo away from me. Roland Tutor is exactly like Zenia described a womanizer, as his hand is already toying with the tantalizing low back of Kaliyo’s dress as they walk towards the other guests, and I have to tighten my fist from punching him. Internally torn between being thankfully it’s not Zenia he’s fawning over and angry that instead its Kaliyo, but for the life of me I can’t understand why Mother thought he’d be a good husband for Zenia, though watching as Mother’s eyes flick to them occasionally I believe she’s seeing the fault in him. Lord David Wilbur is next to arrive with his parents. His mother, Lady Fiona Wilbur, immediately greets Mother air-kissing both cheeks which she copys as his father Reuben Wilbur, a fellow businessman, greets Father with a tough handshake. David greets Zenia with a polite bow and kiss to her hand before turning to me and shaking my hand, asking politely if he could take her away. All in all, I like him much better than the other and I glance over at my blushing sister as they walk away.

            Eventually the arrivals slowly come to a stop with Watcher Two being one of the last to enter. She looks ravishing in a silk gold strapless mermaid dress that defines her beautifully as she shyly walks up the steps and enters. I greet her at the door, a little breathless, awestruck at the timid Watcher, with a bow. She laughs at that and I stand offering her my arm as I introduce her to my parents and younger sisters, who stare at her like she’s a goddess. “Mother. Father this is…” I cut off suddenly unsure on how to introduce her as I only know her title at Intelligence, but Watcher Two finishes for me. “To him I’m Watcher Two but outside of work I go by,” she glances at me, “Kara.” I swallow, storing that name away for later discussion as I know it’s not her real name. Father chuckles, “Ah, well pleasure to meet such a brilliant young woman as yourself.” Watc—Kara blushes at the compliment as Mother looks at her curiously, “So you’ll be keeping close tabs on our son while he’s gone doing gods know what, yes?” Kara chuckles slightly, “I am assigned to him so yes, I will be.” Mother grins, “Excellent, then for here on out you're as close as family. You two go off and enjoy Ash’s welcome home party, there’s only a couple of people left to arrive.” With that I gratefully take Ms. Kara away, spinning her as I do making her giggle.

             After finally convincing her to dance with me for two dances, I take us on a search for Zenia knowing she’ll be unhappy with me if she didn’t meet her tonight. We find her on the back outside balcony looking at the stars closely next to her date, David Wilbur, pointing at the stars. “What are you two up too this beautiful,”  _and cloudless_ , “evening?” Zenia spins around to face me likes she’s been caught red handed, “Ash! Don’t scare me like that!” I chuckle walking Kara and I to the railing next to them, as David speaks, “I was just showing her where I’ve been to. I’ve already pointed out home.” I grin, one sure way to get in my sister’s heart, travel the one thing she’s never been permitted to do, “Which one is that?” He grins, staring longingly up at the sky, “Ziost.” _Ah,_ I nod, “I’ve heard it’s quite different then here.” Next to me, Kara nods, “It is. Its arid there, hardly any trees.” Zen slightly smiles, “No storms?” David shakes his head, “We do, but not like here.” My sister sighs longingly, and I wrap an arm around her bringing her to my side and kissing her forehead as she says, “Oh, to be anywhere but here.” Kara glances at her, “You’ve never been anywhere else?”

            “No,” Zenia shakes shaking her head, “Well… I’ve been to Rattatak, but only Dad and Ash really travel.” Kara frowns looking up at me, “Why’s that?” I swallow suppressing a grimace, “Mother is mildly overprotective of her daughters.” Zen scoffs, “Mildly?! More like over board! It’s just not that she’s protective of us girls. She’s the same way with Ash,” she tails off. I glance at her as I nod, “She just knows how dangerous the galaxy is and tries to keep us safe especially the younger ones. Anyway, we’ll let the two of you get back to your evening.” Zenia smiles, giving me a hug before returning to David’s side, as I escort Kara back inside where the party is still in full swing. “Ash, dance with us!” my three younger sisters exclaim as they see us enter. I glance at Kara who’s smiling as she curiously stares at them until she notices my glaze. Her eyes meet mine as she nods her approval and that's all it takes for Elise to pull me away for her dance. As Mother is considered a high ranking noble woman, she insistent that we all be taught proper dancing from our governess and tutors to their delight and we all learned at a young age.

            Time seem to speed by during my dances with Blair and Livia before they had to hurry off to bed, then my time so filled with making Kara smile and forget the pain of today. Kaliyo and Roland seem to be getting along as they dance, if you can call it dancing, his hands wandering her as he has her pulled as close as possible. When Kara goes to speak with my parents, I walk over to them “I’m sorry to interrupt,”  _not really,_  “but I was wondering,” I glance at Kaliyo, “If I may have a moment with your date.” Roland’s eyes seem to narrow into the slits of a reptile before he seems to remember who I am and swallows, “Of course not,” then turns to Kaliyo, “I’ll be getting us some refreshment, my dear.” Kaliyo’s eyes follow him the entire way to the kitchen as she puts us in semi close dance position, “Zenia owes me for this.” I chuckle, “What did she offer?” She shrugs, “Nothing of any importance. Through I’m enjoying the attention he gives. I have a feeling we’ll be heading up stairs shortly,” she finishes looking over my shoulder. Being unable to see in from this position I slowly begin turning us so I can see what she was talking about, Roland staring at us darkly. “I appreciated you saving her from that. And I’ll make sure you’ll never have to see him again.” That surprises her as she glances up at me, “Is that jealousy I hear, Ash?” she finally says with smirk, “You never know, I might enjoy teasing and breaking him,” I chuckle. “Well, you have fun with that,” I state as the song ends kissing her hand, “Have a good night, Kaliyo,” before walking away to find Watc—Kara.

            I find her quickly, still standing at my parents’ side. Her face brightens up when she sees me approach, making my parents chuckle as they walk away. Once they are out of sight, she grabs my collar pulling me closer then runs her free hand up my chest to my neck that she forces down before capturing my lips with hers. Her kiss is more at ease then our first in Intelligence Command Center, but still shy and more longing. I’m the one to pull away, looking down at her with her flushed cheeks as her red kissed lips curl into a smile, looking up at me under her eyelashes, “We’re off duty now, Cipher Nine” I swallow and nod, “That we are, Watcher Two.” She smiles, glancing at my lips, “Kara remember.” I nod again, “and Ash, please.” She nods blushing, “I’m not needed until tomorrow you know and I’m still feeling the stress of the crisis today.” I can’t help my grin, “I can help with that,” before leading her up the stairs and into my room, where I kiss her passionately once the door closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	9. A New ‘Friend’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are ship names*

=-=-=-=-=-=

            I wake up before Kara, who’s sleeping soundly wrapped in my arms. I smile down at her, glad she finally seems calm and at peace, as I gently remove a strand of her ebony black hair from her face, lightly grazing her soft skin with my fingers. She sighs contently snuggling closer to me so her face is rest on my chest. She, then groans, picking her head up then placing it back down, mumbling “I don’t want to get up.” I chuckle, which makes her snuggle closer, “Neither do I but we do have our responsibilities.” She sighs, moving her head up until it rests on the curve of my neck, where she gently bites me. I groan, and I can feel her smirk before she captures my lips with hers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            I watch as Kara becomes Watcher Two after a shower, her smiling face giving away to one of professionalism. Pride swells in my chest, when a simple smirk or a wink, nearly shatters her mask of indifference as she blushes. When she’s nearly ready, I get off my bed and stand behind her, “You look stunning you know.” She looks at my reflection before rolling her eyes. I smirk, leaning down while wrapping my arms around her, pulling her snugly to me, then kissing a path from underneath her ear to where the neckline over her shirt ends before pushing the fabric away to reveal more. Her head falls back as her legs nearly give out, before surprising me with turning around in my arms to kiss me passionately. She’s the one who pulls away, with a slight smirk when she hears my groan, making a tsking sound as I try to continue the kiss, “We have responsibilities, Cipher Nine, and I must get to work.” I groan before pulling away, nodding, “Of course, Watcher Two.” She smiles, before standing on her tiptoes to briefly kiss me, “Be seeing you, Ash.” I nod, slightly smirking, nuzzling her neck and placing one last kiss, “Be seeing you, Kara.” She flashes me one last smile before disappearing out of my door. I exit after her, watching her as she walks thru the darkened house to the front door then into a waiting speeder into the night. I frown as I walk back into my room, then falling into my bed with a groan as my mind brings up a face I’ll be seeing shortly, _Jaida_. As if that simple thought echoed around the house as my door opens.

            “Are you up, Ash?” I hear from the doorway. I chuckle “I am, Zen. Why are you?” I hear her sigh before I feel something landing beside me on the bed, “Kaliyo and Roland.” I grimace, “Oh.” Zenia chuckles, “Yeah. Anyway, shall we begin our search?” I chuckle getting up to grab my datapad then handing to Zenia, who grabs it quickly so I can turn on a lamp. “So? What’s one of the sisters’ names?” Zena asks flipping on her tummy. I sigh, “Thea is the oldest I believe, Jaida is the one you saw, and Allura is the youngest.” Zen smiles, entering the names onto the datapad, she frowns slightly, “You know anything else?” I nod, “I believe that their father is a Sith Lord but I’m not sure who he is.” Her eyes light up slightly as she scrolls through the data, “You said that you met a few Sith because of them?” I nod once more trying to look over her shoulder at the search, “Yesterday it was Lord Paxton Foyt, who mentioned a Darth Zora. And the day before that it was Darth Marr, well along with Thea and Allura who are Sith Apprentices.” She looks back at me, her eyes narrowing, “Why didn’t you tell me that they were Sith! That makes this much easier.” I frown as she narrows down the search then clicks on a new article from yesterday.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The Morit legacy continues!

Darth Zora’s granddaughter Thea Marr from her only child and heir, Darth Marr, has passed her trials and become a Sith Apprentice. Oddly, there is no mention of who Thea’s master is but no doubt it is someone powerful.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

            Zenia looks at me smugly after she’s finished reading it aloud, no doubt pleased at my shock. _Darth Marr is their father!_ _That explains so much, why he wished to speak to all of us as well as Mako and Vette’s fear yesterday when I brought him up. But doesn’t explain everything, like Keeper._ _Then again why on earth would a daughter of a Sith Lord, want to be in the Great Hunt, let alone a Bounty Hunter._ I must have said that aloud as Zen chuckles, “Maybe she’s Force-blind? There’s no mention of who her mother is.” I nod “Yeah, I guess.” Then I remember what she told me on Hutta, “Maybe her mentor and uncle, Braden, convinced her to join. The two seemed pretty close until his death.” Zenia frowns, “Her uncle is dead?” I bite my lip, thinking I shouldn’t have said that but I continue anyway, “Braden was killed in my last assignment by someone trying to stop her from continuing in the Great Hunt,” nearly growling at the end, thinking of how Jaida reacted and what Tarro Blood had put her family through. Zen closes her eyes, “That’s heartbreaking. Is she doing okay?” I shrug, “I have no clue as she tries to hide it, but myself and others can see that she isn’t doing so well. But that might be that she’s also learned her baby sister was a slave.” Zenia grimaces before frowning, “Why would the daughter of a powerful, feared Sith Lord have become a slave?” I frown, shrugging once more, “I don’t the full story but I know they found her on the same day Braden was killed.” Her grimace returns, “Ouch,” before her eyes light up and she brings the datapad back up, typing something into. After a while, she grins getting up and grabbing her holo then plugging her datapad into the holo.

            The holo lights up and an image begins to appear, flickering on and off as the image sharpens. A man appears along with five others, one female, and the others male. The female is a green Mirialan, while there is only one human in the males the others are aliens; a small Rodian, a large Gamorrean, and a Kel Dor. I frown as I hear the man in the middle addressing the five, figuring out that this is the Final Melee, _where’s Jaida_. As he continues talking, I see movement off to the side of the raised platform the competitors and the pacing man is on. I grin however when I recognize the familiar image of the three sisters and their companions. Jaida and Mako split from the others, walking up to the man and the other competitors. Only then, do I focus on what the man is saying, “-and the last hunter left standing joins the Great Hunt. Simple as that. All weapons are allowed, but you fight alone. No assistants,” I grimace at that as he continues, “And it looks like we have a latecomer!” Turning around after he’s finished, now facing Mako and Jaida. “I just like to make a big entrance,” Jaida states with a slight smirk. “Coming back from the dead is a big entrance all right,” he pauses before yelling, “Huntmaster, will you do us the honor?” As soon as the last word is heard, silence falls until it's eerily quiet. I watch as Jaida tosses her bag to Mako as the Huntmaster, a Wookie apparently, begins, “ Today, many hunters earn glory in death and defeat. One hunter earns eternal glory in victory. Good hunting to all!” _That’s what she was talking about, it’s the rules of the Melee._ I can barely hear what the Mirialan woman says as she turns to talk to Jaida but thankfully both my sister and I have good hearing. “We all heard tales of your exploits, Huntress. Perhaps I'll turn them into a song to commemorate your death,” the woman states. “I'll do the same. You prefer ballads or war chants?” Jaida askes. The Mirialan scoffs. “I'd prefer to win,” she states cockily, “I'd wish you luck, but it wouldn't help. So, I'll just say goodbye.”

            They finish talking just as the man in the center yells “Enough!” quietening the audience again, “You hunters are the best that the galaxy's goons and thug lords could send us.” He pauses as he walks off to the side of the platform, “Now show us which one of you will join the Great Hunt! Fight!” Everyone grabs their blasters immediately except Jai, who lets the shooting begin, before grabbing something on her back that she throws at the smallest competitor, the small Rodian, who instantly crumples as the other human falls filled with blaster shots from the Mirialan next to Jai. That causes the largest one, the Gamorrean to charge her, which she sidesteps easily. The Gamorrean turns and charges her again, as she messes with something on her right wrist as the pig-lizard gains both momentum and ground. When he's a couple of feet in front of her, she stands up straight pointing her wrist towards him as flames engulf him. I whistle internally, _two down._ The Kel Dor hunter then sees her as a threat, turning his firepower on her instead of the Mirialan woman he was aiming at earlier. Jaida turns quickly causing his first shots to miss her by inches as she aims her left wrist towards him, sending dozens of what must be tiny darts as he falls instantly. The Mirialan laughs, “Looks like it's just me and you left.” Jai smirks as she faces the green woman, “Looks like.” The woman raises her blaster confidently as Jai's blasters are safely holstered on her hips, pulling the trigger twice. The crowd roars, and I can’t help but wonder how she manages to win this. Time slows down as the blaster shots seem to freeze halfway, and Jaida finally removes a single blaster. Time speeds back up, just as Jai sidesteps both shots and releases two of her own. Both of which hit their mark, two to the heart, as the Mirialan’s hit the wall behind Jaida. The audience bursts into life as the Mirialan’s body falls. I see Jai closes her eyes before motioning for a whistling Mako to join her as the man walks back to the center of the arena, “The melee is over! One hunter remains!” He yells lifting Jaida's right arm into the air with his own as the crowd cheers. I then see Jaida turn to her sister with a huge smile and a wink. I smirk as see her retrieve whatever she threw from her first kill's body. I glance at my sister as the recording ends, seeing her mouth hanging open. I chuckle, “So that might be another reason she’s a hunter,” _cause she’s impressively skilled._ Zenia nods, still staring at the now lifeless holo, “She’s incredible! I think I might have to start following this Great Hunt, to keep track of her.” I smile before my face falls slightly as I realize I might not see any of them again after I leave.

            Zenia notices the change quickly, sighing as she hugs me, “I haven’t seen you grow so close to someone so quickly, Ash.” I nod “Yeah, I know. There’s just something about her, about all of them that makes me care and want to get to know them better. But I know it’s dangerous for both me and them to do so.” I stop, remembering that Keeper knew them too, at least Jaida. I frown, glancing at Zenia, knowing I shouldn’t have her look into it as much as I want answers. Zen, sadly notices, “What Ash?” I sigh, “It’s nothing, Zen.” She frowns, “With you, it’s always something. So, tell.” I grimace, shaking my head, “It’s nothing I should bother you with, but who is Darth Zora again?” Zenia narrows her eyes at me, unbelieving, before sighing, “I’m sure you remember. She’s the only known Sith Lord to ‘retire’ from the Dark Council.” I nod, “I thought so, but wasn’t sure. Now shoo, I have to get ready.” Zenia rolls her eyes “Whatever, little brother. I’ll let you ‘wake up’ your friend,” before she gets up and leaves. I groan falling back into my bed, wanting nothing more than to interrupt Lord Roland Tudor and punch him in his face, but knowing Kaliyo wouldn’t appreciate the interruption so instead I go into my closet where my new uniform is waiting. I get dressed quickly before heading to where the guest rooms are. I knock rather loudly, and when there is no answer I enter the room to see Kaliyo on Roland’s lap kissing him passionately. Trying to avoid growling, I clear my throat loudly which tears the two apart. Roland glares at me, clearly oblivious of Kaliyo’s smirk, “I believe when a knock is ignored it means don’t interrupt. But clearly, class was missed in your studies.” I roll my eyes, internally scoffing, watching Kaliyo’s eyes narrow “I’d watch it, Roland. You don’t want to make your lover your enemy, or me for that matter. Now apologize to the lady, and get on your way. You are wearing out your welcome.” Roland scoffs, Kaliyo stares at me slightly surprised, before she proves my point by getting off his lap and crossing her arms with a frown. Roland swallows as he rises, then slightly bowing kissing her hand as he mutters an apology before smirking at me evilly and kissing her. She allows him a few seconds before she pushes him away and slaps him then enters the refresher with a proud smirk. I chuckle, “Your charm seems to be disappearing.” He glares at me, as he collects his things “This is all your fault, filth.” My eyes narrow, tempted to punch him into unconsciousness, however, I let a slight growl enter my voice “You might want to watch who you insult, Tudor, or your mother might have to bury her son one day.” The Lord scoffs before shoving his way past me. I glare at his retreating form until I hear a chuckle from the door to the refresher.

            “And here I thought he’d never leave,” Kaliyo states, still in her silky Imperial accent. I glance at her and swallow, she was wearing a silky nightgown but now is only wearing a rather sheer robe that ends a little past the bottom of her hips. She smirks “Problems, Agent?” I swallow again, my throat becoming rather dry before I shake my head. She raises a tattooed eyebrow, “Oh?” rather seductively as she walks closer me. She stops nearly a few inches from me, smiling up at me, then runs her hands over my chest before kissing me heatedly, much like our kiss yesterday. She breaks this kiss, pulling away from me then just outside my reach drops the robe and walks back into the refresher. I groan, placing my head on the wall nearest me. She exits a few minutes later fully dressed, with a wicked smirk before strutting seductively out of the room, “I got a message from the others that we’re meeting at the Spaceport.” I follow her, with a frown, wondering when she got that and why I haven’t heard anything but I decide to ignore that as we fall silent. We continue heading to the dining room where my family is already waiting. Breakfast is a silent affair like always, though once it’s finished, my little sisters run to my side as Mother leaves and Father picks up the dishes. Livia has tears in her eyes, that’s she’s clearly fighting as she hugs me tightly, “Why do you have to go so soon, Ashy?” I sigh, frowning over at Zenia, who looks sad as well, “I have work to do, Liv. I have to keep you girls’ safe, right?” I feel more than see Livia nod “Yeah, but I’ll miss you.” I grimace, knowing what I need to do, “Then I’ll try very hard to talk to you often.” Her face lights up, and even though I know it will be difficult to keep it’s worth it, as she kisses my cheek, then follows Mother out of the room. Elise and Blair each kiss a cheek before smiling and walking off as well. I glance at Zenia who’s frowning, “You’re including us all in that promise, right?” I sigh nodding, “Of course, Zen. If the past couple of days has shown me anything is that family is important,” finishing just as I stand and kiss her cheek. She nods, “Good. I expect by-mission updates, especially if you go to other planets!” I chuckle, “I’ll try, sis.” She grins before standing and surprising Kaliyo with a hug before leaving. I chuckle “Come on, Kaliyo, let’s see our new ship.”

            After we each gather our things, we head to the entrance where one of Father’s speeders are waiting, “Are you ready to head for the Spaceport, Mister Landis?” Kaliyo chuckles as I nod and we enter the covered speeder. Kaliyo is intent on driving me crazy, as her hands continually brushing either my leg, arm or hand and I break the silence, “You realize toying with me can be dangerous, right?” She glances over at me, with a slight sparkle in her eyes “Oh, I’m aware, Agent.” Once the speeder stops outside the Spaceport, she asks “So are you worried about seeing Jaida after last night?” I frown, having forgotten about that, causing Kaliyo to chuckle as I try hard not to begin pacing. It seems to take a while for the sisters’ speeder to arrive but once it does I open the door, to the annoyance of their family’s chrome protocol droid, T1. I help each one out of the speeder, frowning when I don’t see Allura or her monster—or Khem. Jaida notices my expression nearly instantly as she chuckles, “Allura, Khem, and Matt stayed with our grandparents last night.” My frown persists as I nod, wondering which pair of grandparents she’s talking about, as Jai wanders to my side. Suddenly I’m overwhelmed by guilt, as I wrap an arm immediately around her narrow waist pulling her closer to me, but I can’t distinguish why as we fall silent, except for Mako and Vette who are whispering together. We stay like that until a second speeder stops in front of us. A golden protocol droid gets out of the speeder to open the door revealing Allura as her Dashade gets out of the other side. All of us are further surprised when Matt exits the speeder after Allura. “Matt, why are you here?” I ask, surprised at his appearance here. “I’m going with you,” Matt states with a smirk. I frown, but end up shrugging it off for now as I turn to the youngest, “Are you leaving too?” She grins, nodding “Yes, sir, Balmorra and my ship await.” I shake my head, chuckling at her enthusiasm, “Well, come on then we better get a move on.” We all fall silent after that as we enter the Spaceport, though once inside we split up, the Sith and their companions going to the left as the rest of us go left. Ash and Kaliyo separate from Mako and Jaida, as well as T1 when we find our new hanger. Kaliyo has her arms crossed as the elevator takes us to the hanger’s lobby, trying, unsuccessfully, to emit a feeling of utter boredom. I chuckle at her, earning myself a glare as the elevator doors open. I frown in disappointment when we must walk up to the control room to have our first look at our new ship. Kaliyo whistles, once we can look down on it seeing a dark sleek durasteel ship that looks like it should be a luxury vessel instead of a highly advanced stealth machine.

            I smirk as I look over at her, raising a tattooed eyebrow at her, “Getting exciting enough for you, Kaliyo?” as I walk backwards, down the ramp to our ship. She glares at me as she follows, and I wink at her before turning around in time to walk up the ramp into the vessel itself. I whistle, seeing the sleek interior apparently alerting a black protocol droid to my presence. “Oh! Ah, I mean… greetings! I am Toovee Arrsix, factotum droid for this vessel,” it begins as Kaliyo walks past it, ignoring it completely. 2V-R6 stares at her as she passes, before looking back at me, “You must be my new master. Gentle, kind new master…” I frown slightly, “Keeper didn’t inform me at I’d be getting a droid as well.” R6 begins looking like a mouse pinned out by a large hungry cat, so I feel obliged to continue and calm the droid, “Though perhaps he didn’t think it necessary. What are your functions, Arrsix?” It works slightly, “I am relieved—er, pleased—that you find me agreeable. I will never disappoint you, master. I am programmed for a wide array of tasks, including but not limited to meal preparation, ship maintenance, janitorial duty, and etiquette. But I am also adapted for anything else your duties require, master. Welcome aboard the X-70B _Phantom_ : an experimental prototype resembling a luxury shuttle that conceals the combat capabilities of a heavy starfighter. Would you like a tour?” I simply nod and the droid begins, pointing to my left, the hull of the ship, “Down there is the cargo bay and engineering along with a crew quarters and refresher. To the side is the stairs leads to the second crew quarters and refresher, galley, lounge, training room and other amenities.” It pauses heading out the other end of the hallway to the bow of the ship, stopping in a large room, “This is the central lounge, home to both the conference room and the holocom. Behind you and to the left, your right as of now is the Med Bay, fully stocked with an emergency medical droid and Kolto tank. Behind you and to the right, your left as of now is your office and the communications room.” It then turns and walks down the hallway behind it, stopping by a large security door, “This is your captain’s quarters, complete with a private refresher, fully stocked closet with all matter of disguises, and a safe. Then,” pointing at where the hall opens into another room, “The bridge. The astrogation console is constantly updated to show the known galaxy. It is also home to the Imperial Holonet console, which shows the priority alerts. Is there anything else, Master?” I shake my head, “Just prepare us for departure, then orbit Dromund Kaas unless I say otherwise.” The block droid nods, “It will be done, Master,” before it disappears onto the bridge. I shake my head at it before entering my quarters and removing my weapons, changing codes as I go before leaving to find Kaliyo. Technically she found me, as she’s lounging in one of the couches in the central lounge. She smirks as I enter, “Nice digs, Agent. Think you’re getting a call on that thing,” pointing her head in the holocom’s direction. I sigh, walking toward it, answering it as I go.

            “Cipher Nine,” Keeper’s voices immediately begins, as his image solidifies, “Intelligence is finalizing your target list, but in the meantime, there’s a formality we need to address. With Darth Jadus’ demise, his seat on the Dark Council has opened. It will be filled by his daughter and sole apprentice: Darth Zhorrid.” Kaliyo stands, walking towards the holo now, “Jadus has a daughter?” I glance at her at the corner of my eye, sharing in her surprise as Keeper continues as if she never spoke, “Lord Zhorrid demands to meet with you. Proceed to Korriban at once, she has authorized your presence in the Sith Academy.” I nearly groan, “What are the odds she blames me for her father’s assassination?” Kaliyo smirks, crossing her arms, “I’ll give you two to one. You know how to make friends in high places.” I grimace as Keeper glances at her, “It isn’t known for Sith to be predictable. So be on your toes and I don't have to tell you to be wary. Keeper out.” And with that said he disappears, and I deflate slightly as Kaliyo chuckles, “Give me a shout if you need anything, I’m gonna see how they stocked the galley…” I roll my eyes at her as I call Jaida, noticing that she’s joined me in a holo-conference with Thea and later Allura. Thea begins, grinning, “I see you got your ship and a new droid too.” The youngest tilts her head, “Too?” Jaida chuckles “Apparently, all of our ships came with one. Is yours a Toovee model?” Allura nods “Yes, 2V-R8 to be exact. Yours?” Thea answers, “2V-R2.” I answer next, “2V-R6.” Then Jaida who chuckles, “2V-R4, funny enough.” Luna frowns, “This could get confusing quickly!”  Thea chuckles, nodding in agreement, “It will, but I guess we can all our droids arr-something since they’re all Toovees.”

            “Yeah, sounds simple enough,” Allura states just as another call comes in. “Have another call coming in,” everyone says before laughing as we figure out it’s the same person calling. Another man appears in an Imperial uniform, complete with a hat. He glances around at everyone before clearing his throat, obviously not expecting to be in a holo-call with two Sith and an Imperial agent, “Ah, good I was able to reach you, I’m Flight Commander Pirul. The Empire needs you. The Republic grows bolder. Their attack squadrons ambush Imperial targets and disappear into open space. We’re struggling to complete. Open warfare is just around the corner and we need all the ships we can get. We’ve already sent out all our squadrons, but they aren’t enough. That’s why we are forming the Empire’s Fury.” He pauses turning to face Thea, “Apprentice Asha’Ari, will be leading the squadron under call sign ‘Tempest.’ Her second-in-command will be you Cipher Nine,” turning to me, “Under call sign ‘Nightshrike’.” He then turns to the youngest, “My lord, your call sign is ‘Rage.’ Huntress yours is ‘Scree,’” Pirul pauses, “Apparently, the Grand Moff wishes to speak with you” then he’s replaced with a large man standing in parade rest, “Ah, he was able to reach you. Good. My name is Rycus Kilran. I’m commander of the Fifth Fleet, second to the Minister of War, and my personal favorite—the so-called Butcher of Coruscant.” I cross my arms, “What’s the mission?”

            “Straight to the point, I like that. Four hours ago, the Republic engaged in an illegal border skirmish on the edges of Imperial territory. One enemy warship escaped. That warship—the _Brentaal Star_ —is carrying a passenger of vital strategic importance. I’ve ordered the nearest ship, the _Black Talon_ to intercept. Your mission is to land on the _Black Talon_ and capture the passenger at all costs. My droid and I will give you more information once you arrive,” and with that, he’s gone. The sisters groan probably very aware of Kilran’s history, I sigh slightly before breaking the silence, “I won’t be able to go with you, I have other business to attend to. But I’ll try to join you.” The sisters' sigh, nodding their heads nearly in unison then everyone disappears and I walk to the bridge, “Set course for Korriban, Arrsix.” The droid nods, doing just that and the stars become blurs. I sit down in the captain’s chair watching as the stars zoom by, wondering what Darth Zhorrid’s intentions are. We stop all too soon, with a giant red-orange ball blocking most of our view. I grimace, _so this is where the Sith learn to be so hateful and feared._ My mind also adds _this is where Thea and Allura arrived from._ “Master, we must land in the Orbital station, and you must take a shuttle down,” Arrsix states rather fearfully. I frown but nod, “Very well,” rising from the chair. As I pass my quarters, my brain and my training fight on whether to begin my weapons. I settle on bringing a knife and blaster, as well as an assortment of darts, keeping my sniper rifle locked in the safe. I check my appearance in the mirror, wondering if she’s anything like Thea or Allura, but I shake those thoughts away as I exit and head to the shuttle. Eyes follow me to the shuttle, where I am only stared at by Sith heading to the surface. I swallow, breathing in deeply, steeling myself for the homeworld of the Sith as the shuttle doors open, revealing the jagged sandy terrain of Korriban. I exit rather quickly, grimacing as I step into the heat of the sun, counting the steps it takes to reach the Sith Academy that looms in the distance, reminiscent of the Dark Temple. I nearly groan, hoping its nothing like that place, as I walk closer before being stopped by an Imperial Soldier, “State your business for entering the Academy?” I frown, trying to force a neutral face, before handing the soldier my Intelligence ID, “I am Cipher Nine. I’ve was told by Keeper that Darth Zhorrid requested my presence.” I fight a smirk, as the soldier both hears and reads who I am, “Sorry, Cipher. Have to be careful these days.” He glances at the Academy’s door, “Darth Zhorrid’s office in on the 2 nd highest floor with all the other Dark Council offices. Good luck.”

            I frown slightly as I walk up the stairs into the Academy itself, wondering what the soldier knows that I don’t as I walk inside. The interior of the Academy is much different then its outside appearance, filled with modern grey durasteel, with a massive obelisk carved with ancient symbols between the only visible stairways to the second floor. I grudgingly walk up the stairs to the second floor where I see an elevator that takes you higher into the Academy. I enter, pressing the button for the Dark Councilor’s offices and the elevator quickly obeys. A pair of Imperial Guards are standing by the elevator doors as I exit, stopping me, “Your business?” I suppress a sigh, once more showing them my ID, “I’m Cipher Nine. Darth Zhorrid requested me.” The tall of the two nods, “We will escort you to her office, Cipher.” They silently do exactly that, even knocking on the door we stop at. The door opens on its own, and I hear a childlike feminine voice say, “Look who made it all the way to Korriban—I think we have a visitor.” I hear a man’s voice say, “Yes, my Lord,” before a man appears, a young human in red armored robes with a hood, “Enter.” He walks me inside where I see Darth Jadus’ daughter, Darth Zhorrid. Her skin is deathly white except around her eyes where its blacken. She has two scars extending from the corners of her mouth to the edge of her jawbone like someone wanted to widen her mouth. Surprisingly though, her eyes are a natural grey-blue, not blood red like other Sith. She tsks the man who lead me inside when he bows to her, “Commander Jakker—I want to be informal with my bodyguards.” The man, Commander Jakker swallows, “Ah—yes, Lady Zhorrid.” Darth Zhorrid giggles, “Delightful,” before turning her attention and eyes to me, “You, my handsome alien—don’t you find my bodyguards delightful?” I try to stop my eyes from widening, as I glance at Jakker who’s trying not to shuffle uncomfortably. “They seem very capable and well-trained, my lord.” She giggles again, “Excellent! Delightful bodyguard? I have a request.” Both Jakker and I swallow as he says “Yes, my lady?” She glances at me with a smile, “Kill our visitor, please.” I nearly groan as Jakker glances at me bowing to Darth Zhorrid, “As you wish. He’s as good as dead.” He and two others who were standing on either side of her grabs what looks to be metal sabers from their backs.

            I duck in time to avoid Jakker’s first swing, grabbing my blaster as I do and shooting his ankle, forcing the man to his knees. Then when he falls, I shoot him in the chest, piercing his heart as the two guards make their first move. I closely avoid one of the strikes catching the other in my left shoulder. I grit my teeth as I feel something crack, putting my pain into my next move, grabbing a dart and stabbing into the guard’s leg who probably broke my shoulder. He falls to the floor and I turn to the last one unsheathing my knife. He glances at his fellow guards, then narrowing his eyes at me before attacking. I block it at the last moment with my blaster as my knife enters his side. He grunts in pain before I kick him in the abdomen sending him to the ground then shooting him between the eyes. The Imperial Guards who escorted me here enter just as the last body falls and Darth Zhorrid breaks in giggles shooing the Guards away with a wave of her hand. I stare at her as she composes herself with a clap “Oh, wonderful. My poor bodyguards…” not soundings that least bit saddened if anything happy. I can only imagine Kaliyo’s thoughts on this, _“I’m starting to get a little peeved. And a little creeped out.”_ Suddenly Zhorrid’s playful and childlike tone disappears as she stands, then walks around the table, “We haven’t been popularly introduced. I’m Darth Zhorrid. Lord of the Dark Council and successor to Darth Jadus. I hear you’re investigating my father’s assassination. I wanted to see if you were worthy, Cipher Nine.” I glance at the bodies on the floor, “They were a test then?” She nods, walking closer to me, “You said yourself that they were very capable and well-trained. I wanted to know that you were better than that, which their deaths proved. Besides that, I could sense your feelings during the fight,” stopping as she touches my hurt, if not broken, shoulder. I once more grit my teeth as she squeezes it, her grey-blue eyes scrutinizing my face as she does so, “You showed no restraint even when you were supposed to be on the same side. Plus, you used your pain and agony from this to benefit you while my guards allowed theirs to become a weakness and benefit to you. I think you’ll do nicely, tracking these terrorists,” she pauses as I feel a strange sensation on my shoulder, “Better?” I glance at my shoulder to the Sith, “Yes. But what did you do?” Zhorrid chuckles, “Healed it. Well in Sith terms. Technically I gave it to Danis over there who broke it. But anyway, I can’t have an injury such as that to interfere with your mission. But onto business, are you really sure that this ‘Eagle’ killed the mighty Darth Jadus?” I frown, “As unlikely as it seems, the Eagle took responsibility and we all saw the destruction of the _Dominator_. And if he’s not, it begs the question as to why Jadus wants the Empire to think he’s dead.” Zhorrid smiles “Oh, I see why Father liked you. You’re a smart one. Jadus… Jadus believed in spreading fear and anger to every planet and species in the Empire. He wished to share the ideals of the Sith. Perhaps his ambitions drew too much attention; any one of his rivals on the Dark Council and off might have killed him.”

            “You’re his daughter… how did you feel about him?” I ask, concerned about of the lack of emotions in her otherwise passionate voice. “Oh,” and I can hear the passion return, “I hated my father. He taught me to keep my emotions seething inside, and show no one. I disobeyed,” pausing to run a finger over her scars. I grimace in sympathy and horror as she continues, “Chase after your terrorists. Save the lives of your fellow Imperials. But if you learn who’s really responsible, come to me. I’ve earned my place on the Dark Council—and I won’t share my father’s fate.” I nod, “I’ll do what I can, my lord.” She grins, “Excellent. On to another task then, this one much more enjoyable and liberating,” finishing just as she grabs the collar of my uniform and I feel something pull me to her before she kisses me vigorously.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Zhorrid smiles at me with a wink after she finally dismisses me, blowing me a kiss as I head to the elevator in a daze. I only refocus when the shuttle lands on the orbital station. Kaliyo greets me near the ramp of the ship, “What took you so long!” I grimace, “Let’s just say I think I might’ve made a new friend.” Kaliyo’s eyes widen, “Really, Agent. A Sith! Do you have a death wish!” I chuckle rather darkly, “I didn’t really have a choice, Kaliyo. Not all Sith are like Thea and Allura.” She grimaces, “Well, I guess that should make it easier if the sisters find out.” She chuckles when I curse. When I enter the central lounge I holo Intelligence, “This is Cipher Nine to headquarters. Do you have my target list?” I grin and groan when I see a feminine figure appear, “Watcher Two here. I’ve finishes preliminary mapping of the Eagle’s network. Your designated targets are terror cells located on Balmorra, near the Republic border; and on Nar Shaddaa, in Hutt Space.” I nod, glancing at Kaliyo, “I was expecting a few more than that.” Watcher Two tries to hide a smile, “We have other operatives handling the low-profile cells, but I expect your list to grow instead of shrink as we learn more. Contract me once you’ve arrived on Balmorra, Cipher. Watcher Two out.” I nod, sighing as she disappears as Kaliyo whistles, “Jaida is going to enjoy that. Isn’t that where she and her sisters are going?” I glance at her, nodding once before heading to the bridge to inform Arrsix on our new destination before entering my quarters removing my knife and blaster then entering the refresher for a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ash, he has all these women practically throwing themselves at him. Does anyone else think its weird that Zhorrid's eyes are normal while the rest of her screams dark-side user... No? Just me then. Anyway, I always wondered why they'd just let an Imperial, an armed alien, at that into the Sith Academy. So that's why Ash is stopped, after the Dominator fireworks the Sith are being cautious. Up next Balmorra! Where Ash gets a taste of his own medicine.... opps, Spoilers! :)


	10. First Cipher Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are ship names*  
> ~Happy Reading!~

=-=-=-=-=-=

            The journey to Balmorra from Korriban, mostly consisted of Kaliyo and I avoid one another. Either one of us wanting to tempt fate with spending time together, lest we either cross a line or kill one another. So, the days of traveling, was lonely but peaceful, though I am happy when the large green and tan planet appears in the viewport of the bridge. I turn to leave as Arrsix enters, motioning for him to take us down, so I can holo Intelligence. I’m rather surprised when Lodenth appears, as I was expecting Kara… I mean Watcher Two. “This is Lodenth Kashar,” he begins as his image solidifies, “Secure transmission established. Apologies. Cipher Nine—Watcher Two is coordinating another operation, but we may review general information while you wait.” I hold back a frown, wondering who else’s ops she is overseeing. I smother the coil of jealousy beginning to rise in my chest, “What’s the situation?” Lodenth looks done at a datapad before answering, “Balmorra was an independent corporate world subjugated during the war. Since the treaty, a resistance movement has violently opposed Imperial governance. We believe elements of this Balmorran resistance are secretly supported by the Republic, but Imperial High Command is unconvinced, and the information is not public.” I frown, “Why not?” Lodenth swallows, “Our evidence comes from classified sources and is not definitive proof: despite rumors on the ground, the Republic can maintain deniability. Watcher Two shall,” he freezes, “Ah. I will excuse myself.” I frown slightly as he disappears only to grin when Watcher Two appears, “Sorry about that, Cipher Nine. Welcome to the eastern galactic front. This whole system is a crisis point. Republic and Empire are testing one another’s strength. Meanwhile, the terrorists lurk in the middle.” I nearly groan but covered it with a smirk, “It’s good to see you,” pausing momentarily to cross my arms, “And to sum up, I’m walking into a war zone.” Watcher Two smiles softly, and I can feel a pleased flutter, “Good seeing you as well. I’m sorry the circumstances have to be unpleasant, and that’s essentially correct. It can’t be avoided, however. The Eagle’s men are using the war as a cover for local activities. Balmorra is their training ground. Cell members recruit and arm new terrorists here—fresh soldiers destined for other points in the network. It’s a vital part of the system.”

            “So where do I sign up to join?” I smirk, getting an idea. “That, I can’t tell you,” Watcher Two says with a slight frown, “But you have the right idea. To dismantle the terror cell there, you’ll need local support. I’m alerting one of our officials to your presence. Lekern Renald is the station chief in Sobrik, the Imperial settlement where you’re landing. He runs Intelligence operations on Balmorra and can brief you more thoroughly.” I nod, before tilting my head, “Is there anything more I should know?” Kara tilts her head in thought, “Renald runs his affairs out of the back of an arms dealership. He’ll be waiting for you when you arrive. Move quickly on this one, Cipher Nine, and watch what you say. If things go bad, you’ll have half a planet gunning for you.” I nod, smirking once more,  _so no pressure or anything_ , as she disappears. “An arms dealership, huh. This sounds fun,” a bored voice sounds behind me. I’m proud of my training, that I don’t even jump as she’s startled me. I turn abruptly to see her right behind me, with a large smirk, “Something wrong, Agent?” before sashaying away. I nearly growl but refrain myself going to get my weapons, grabbing a datapad as well to see where Jaida and her sisters’ hangers are. A smirk forms when I see that Jai’s is close to mine. Kaliyo joins me at the airlock all geared up, she smirks at me bumping me with her hip as she walks out. I roll my eyes before jogging to catch up with her. We’re silent until we exit the elevator, and I head us to Jaida’s hanger elevator. I start pacing when two humans, a male and female exit her elevator both with blasters on their hips. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” I mutter as I keep my eyes on them until they disappear, and I hear the elevator lowing again. I nearly sigh in relief, when both Jaida and Mako exit, unharmed and laughing. Immediately, I run to their side, and both ladies light up. “I didn’t know you were coming to Balmorra too!” Jai states after I hug them both and as Kaliyo joins us. I smirk, “I didn’t know until we left Korriban. How did the  _Black  Talon_ mission go?” Mako glances at her cousin, “Eventful, we hijacked two ships!” My eyes widen, “You’re kidding, right?” glancing from Mako to Jai. The Huntress shakes her head and I grimace, “Not joking, lovely…” Jai chuckles nodding, before kissing my cheek, “Glad you’re here, Ash.” Suddenly I’m glad I don’t blush, as I smile down at her, winking before we head down the hallway to the main room of the spaceport that overlooks the departing and arriving ships. The Dashade is the first we spot, looming over everyone and I instantly grin when I hear a young girl exclaim, “Ash!” running towards us,  _Allura_. It’s amazing how much she reminds me of my sisters when they were younger. And I find myself doing something I’d do with them, picking them up in a hug and spinning them.

            “I heard I missed quite the adventure on the  _Black  Talon_,” I state trying to wrap my head around the unconscious action. Thea chuckles as she joins us, Vette not far behind, “You did!” pausing to glance at Kaliyo, “Lots of good loot.” Kali frowns, “That’s too bad,” rather grumpily before smirking, an evil gleam coming into her eyes, and I nearly groan, knowing what’s coming, “Ash, here, though made himself a new friend.” The older sisters’ eyebrows knit together as they ask as one, “Who?” I frown, glancing at Kaliyo who’s smirking proudly, “Darth Jadus’ successor on the Dark Council, his daughter Darth Zhorrid.” Thea frowns, “Jadus’ successor?” I sigh, hoping I didn’t have to inform them of this, “Jadus’ ship, the  _Dominator_ , blew up while we were in the Dark Temple last week, taking a thousand or more with it, including as we believe, Jadus himself.” The Huntress glances at her older sister, “That must be why Dad had to leave before we did to meet with Zhorrid.” I glance between the two of them as Thea nods, “Seems likely. Bet Zoë is glad Jadus is gone.” At that, I frown, wondering who this Zoë is as Jai chuckles, rather darkly, “Yeah, I’d be too. Anyway, let’s get this over with.” Mako, who’s no doubt searching something as she’s being oddly silent, nods in agreement and together we begin walking towards the front of the Spaceport until we’re stopped by an enthusiastic Imperial. “My Lords, welcome to Balmorra. I hope you like bombed to pieces mudholes. Captain Rigel, Imperial Conquest Consolidation Corps,” the man Rigel begins, ignoring Jaida and I completely, “When the Empire invades, we’re the ones to seal the deal. Don’t suppose you’re aware of the situation here on Balmorra?” I sigh, crossing my arms, not liking being ignored, “I’ve been briefed, but we could use more details.” Rigel nods, “It’s war, bloody and limitless. The Empire invaded Balmorra in the last war, but we’ve been spinning our wheels in the mud ever since. Resistance fighters think they can drive the Empire off Balmorra. We’re here to prove them wrong.” I frown, “How hard can it be to put down a few resistances?” Rigel glances at me, “It’s just not a few. They’re well organized and well-armed, but they can be broken.”

            “The Balmorran government-in-exile,” Rigel continues, “backed by Minster of Defense Vol Argen, is giving us fits, backing a strong faction of the resistance. The Minster is safely off-world, but if we break his allies here, we break him. We break him, we break the resistance.” I frown once more, going deep in thought, “Why hasn’t Imperial Intelligence been brought in?” Rigel frowns, sparing me yet another glance, “This is our assignment. Intelligence has their hands full with whatever they do. All they’d do is cut off ‘resistance’s’ head, without removing his power base, which means some other idealist is bound to take over. We need to dismantle his power base then remove the so-called head,” I nearly growl, but hold myself back from harming the man, “Do we have the privilege of your support?” Thea glances at each of us, nodding before she states, “Seems like a worthy task. If anything, it should be intriguing.” Rigel smirks, bowing his head slightly, “You have our heartfelt appreciation, my Lord. My second in command, Lieutenant Davrill, is masterminding phase one of what we like to call ‘Operation Breaking Point.’ You’ll find him in Sobrik’s military offices. He’s got plans to blow the Balmorran resistance sky-high, I think you’ll like them.” Thea simply nods as he salutes, and we begin walking away. “If there’s anyone you need to speak with, we should do it before speaking to Davrill,” Thea states once we’re in the ‘fresh air’ of Sobrik. “Ugh, it smells!” Vette exclaims, “Does every Imperial world reek?” Mako chuckles, shaking her head as Thea glares at the Twi’lek. The slicer sniffs the air, “Actually it smells better than Hutta, so that’s a plus.” Jai chuckles, wrapping an arm around her partner's shoulder, “Everything smells better than Hutta, Mako.” Mako laughs, “True enough.” I laugh at them both, “So Kaliyo and I have to go check in, but we’ll meet you at the military offices.” The sisters nod and we continue walking down the main road passing the entrance to the Military offices, where all three sisters are going, as we do. The warehouse is close to the entrance of Sobrik. We’re stared at as we walked through the warehouse, every worker stops what they’re doing to stare at us, their eyes following us all the way up the stair to their boss’ office. Kaliyo mumbles something under her breath, probably cursing the workers. Their boss is nursing a drink in seems as we enter. He rises when he notices us, “Well, what have we here? Let me take a look at you! Splendid! No one ever suspects an alien. I’m glad he finally sent someone: pity it took the disaster to get headquarters’ attention.”

            “You must be Station Chief Renald,” I state simply, trying to ignore the alien part… “At your service,” Lekern Renald states, his eyes moving to Kaliyo, “I’ve been assigned to Balmorra for almost twenty years and haven’t enjoyed a day of it. Ha! But here, I’m being a poor host—have a drink, settle in after your trip. This shop doesn’t look like much, but it’s secure.” Kaliyo chuckles accepting a drink as we both sit down, “I like you!” I, however, can’t help but ask, “Do you always imbibe on the job?” Renald snorts, “And I suppose you’ve never sat in a cantina with a glass of Luranian brandy, hoping your cover hasn’t been blown?” he pauses as he walks to a window and takes a drink, “Ours is a dangerous profession, agent. We all find ways to take the edge off. But, on to business.” Pausing once more as he walks back to his desk, “These terrorists you’re after—they’ve been a thorn in my side for a long while. They’re worse than the Republic in some ways.” I frown, “So they’re not working with the Republic?” He shakes his head, “This terror cell is homegrown, made up of Balmorrans unhappy with the Empire’s rule. I suspect the Republic tacitly supports the terrorists—we’re their common enemy. So, we do our best to cope with the bombings and sabotage.” My frown grows, “What’s your response been so far?” Lekern leans back in his chair, taking a big swig, “The governor makes an example of a few dozen Balmorrans after each attack—but it doesn’t have much of an effect. Meanwhile, I’ve been studying the terror cells structure—and there’s good news. If we can take out the local leader, the cell should fall apart.” I nearly sigh in relief, glad to hear some good news, “What do we know about this person?” The station chief chuckles, “The terrorists call the man in charge ‘Gray Star.’ He runs the cell, gives the orders and knows all the secrets. They claim Gray Star used to work with the Eagle, but who can be sure? Only the high-ranking cell members know Gray Star’s identity.” I grimace, “It’s a complication, but there’s an opportunity there.” He nods, “I have a mole inside the terrorist cell already. He’s a good lad—no Cipher, though. He can bring you in. You’d have the opportunity to impress the terrorists, win their trust…” I smirk, “…and gain access to their leader.” Lekern nods, grinning, “Precisely! Gray Star will be ours! Sanju Pyne—my operative—can introduce you to the terrorist recruiters at the Troida Military Workshop, outside the safe zone. But be careful how you present yourself. If the terrorists suspect you’re Imperial, you’ll lose Gray Star… and your lives.” I nod, rising as Kaliyo pouts, “I’ll be alert. Do you have anything that’ll make us blend in a bit more?” Renald smirks, “I have just the thing.”

            “You didn’t even let me look around a bit, agent!” Kaliyo complains as we exit the warehouse, “Or even let me finish my drink.” I roll my eyes, “I’ll make it up to you, Kaliyo.” Kaliyo scoffs, “You better. That was some fine brandy. Makes this miserable dump almost worth it. Almost,” finishing with a glare at some passing gawkers. Nearly roll my eyes again, I choose to ignore her until we reach the Military offices. Where thankfully I see two of the sisters, Jaida and Thea plus the two giggling girls, Mako and Vette. I smirk, walking straight to Jai’s side and kissing her passionately, before looking at her sister, “Where’s Allura?” The older Sith shrugs, “I don’t know. What’s all this for?” motioning at his clothes. I grimace, “Going undercover.” The sisters laugh, “Perfect.” My eyes narrow, “Not funny,” finishing just as Allura, Khem and Matt exit the office we’re leaning against. “Ready to meet to with Davrill?” I ask, not moving from the Huntress’ side. The youngest raises an eyebrow at me, her eyes taking in my new attire and I chuckle. The young Sith then glances at the woman tucked at my side before nodding and Thea claps, “Let’s see what ‘Operation Breaking Point’ is all about.” Mako and Vette chuckle as we head toward Lieutenant Davrill’s office. As we walk in, we see the only occupant with his back towards us, a man with jet black hair in Imperial uniform sans the hat. Davrill seems to enjoy staring off into the distance more than any incoming dangers, or visitors. The Dashade grunts and Allura chuckles, causing the rest of us to glance at them both and the Lieutenant to jump. “My Lords, Cipher, Huntress,” Davrill begins recovering quickly and ignoring our companions. “Word of your talent precedes you. I’m honored,” he continues bowing to the Sith, saluting Ash, and bowing his head to Jaida, “You are well aware of the situation I’m sure. The government in exile, the resistance, cowards,” he sneers, “If, the four of you are willing, we’re going to bury them in their little hidey holes.” Khem growl grunts again, however, this time Allura translates, “What’s war without bloodshed?!” Davrill grins, his brown eyes lighting up in mirth, “I like how you both think! The old government’s sending generators to the resistance, powering their artillery. The resistance has given pardons to Balmorra’s worst killers in exchange for a little guard duty. Phase one of ‘Operation Breaking Point’ is to destroy those generators and put those killers to sleep. You in?” Kaliyo smirks, when I glance at her, nearly groaning, before looking at the others and their nods, “We are in, Lieutenant.” Davrill grins, “Excellent! The generators are in the Neebray Warehouse. If you can blow them to pieces, you’ll show the Balmorran resistance it takes more than cold-blooded killers to stop the Empire,” and with that, he walks away, towards two entering soldiers.

            We share a glance before leaving, taking that as our dismissal. Heading back towards the Spaceport, we see one of the Toovee’s standing by four luxury speeders. “Oh! Aah! Greetings mistress,” he says bowing to Thea, “You left before I could inform you of your speeder. And my fellow droids noticed that your companions forgot as well so we saw fit to deliver them to you.” Thea chuckles, “Thank you, Arrtoo.” Allura smiles as well, “And thank the others for us.” Arrtoo glances at her before nodding, “Of course, it is our pleasure to serve,” before quickly retreating. “Is all our Toovees’ afraid?” Mako asks her eyes following the scurrying droid. Thea laughs, “I believe so, Mako. Masters aren’t known to be kind to those below them.” Vette grimaces and the older Sith sends her a warning glance, shaking her head. We each get into our speeders, that ironically correspond with the color of our Toovees, heading to the Gorinth Canyon. “So, I need to leave you now,” I begin once we stop near Troida, a military workshop, “Need to go speak with a friend.” I turn to Jaida who frowns, “Come with me, Jai?” She tilts her head slightly, before nodding and turning to her sisters, “Can ya’ll take care of Operation Breaking Point?” Thea nods, chuckling, “Three blasters, two Sith and a Dashade should be enough to defeat murders.” Jai chuckles, shaking her head, “Then see you in a bit. We’ll meet back here, yes?” Her sisters' nod then the four of us return to our speeders, heading to the Terrorist recruitment location. We get off our speeders once more, closer to Troida where there’s a male Human pacing. He stops, however, when he sees me, “So you’re my man, Uh?” I smirk chuckling, walking up to him and shaking his hand, “You must be Sanju Pyne.” The man, Sanju, chuckles, “Guilty as charged. I didn’t realize you were bringing company though, Dal.” I frown slightly,  _Dal?_  before realizing he has to call me something, “I thought more friends after the Eagle’s little announcement would deflect suspicion. This is Jai and Mako,” motioning to the two hunters then placing a hesitant hand on Kaliyo’s back, “And my partner in crime, Kali.” Sanju frowns glances at the two human women, his eyes widening slightly seeing the armor, “Well, I’ll have to do some quick thinking to make this work, but I have a few ideas. Mako here can be a second cousin of mine since she resembles my family greatly.” It’s true, they have an uncanny family resemblance. “Jai though, I don’t know how I can get her in but as my girlfriend…” he stops hearing my not-so-subtle growl, “or not…” Jai though rolls her eyes, “Wouldn’t the group be suspicious if you only now bring up a girlfriend?” my eyes narrow not liking this conversion in the slightest. Sanju shakes his head, “No, not really. We tend not to discuss ‘personal’ matters, or at least I do,” he motions to their armor, “Both of you’d probably shouldn’t wear your gear. Your weapons should be fine, but armor like that is rare on Balmorra, and the group will probably either want it for themselves or be suspicious of you both…” Jaida frowns, before sighing beginning to unlatch my armor. Both Sanju and I watch in slight awe as she removes each piece of armor revealing her clothes underneath. I can’t help but think how stunning she is as she secures her dual blasters to her belt and Mako begins shedding her lighter armor. Jai simply raises an eyebrow, “What boys?” Sanju shakes his head, “Not-nothing…” I glare at him as I hear him swallow, “Well, I better go talk to the boss. Give me a few minutes to talk this out. See you in there though, Dal.” He slaps me on the back, before looking at each of us as he says our names, “Kali, Mako, and,” he pauses walking up to the Huntress, grabbing her hand and kissing it, “Jai.” I realize I’m growling as he walks away, wanting nothing more than to punch him in the face and make Jaida forget all about the pretty Human man.

            “Don’t waste my time, Sanju. You’re lucky to even be here,” is the first thing we hear as we enter, the woman’s voice hard and worn. “I got you those scramblers, didn’t I?” Sanju states, “Come on, Chemish. You owe me. Maybe not big time, but you owe me.” The woman, an old Human with cybernetics around her right eye that’s also cybernetic, scoffs slightly, “When’s the last time you did an operation for us?” He scoffs, “What? Come on, we’ve been over this.” Chemish makes a sound that’s reminiscent of a snort, “Gray Star didn’t send out a call for cowards, and neither did the Eagle. Do you think—” Sanju interrupts her seeing us approach, his eyes expressing veiled gratitude, “Hey! They finally made it. It’s great to see you again,” shaking Ash’s hand as we stop near him, “This is the group I was telling you about. I think you’ll get along with them real well—better than I do, hopefully.” I nearly frown seeing Jaida smile as she walks to his side, “I’ve been looking forward to meeting your friends, love,” in a silky non-Imperial accent, that has me stunned. I watch her, rather jealousy, place a soft kiss on his cheek. He smirks slightly, looking down at her, his voice soft, “Hey babe,” pausing as he turns to the older woman, “Chemish! This is my second cousin, Mako,” motioning to the slicer then to, “ _My girl_ , Jai,” his words echoing my thoughts. Then lastly to myself and Kaliyo, “And Dal and his partner, Kali. Dal is the one who got in touch with me after the Eagle’s broadcast. Said he wanted to join.” Chemish glances at Jai as she wraps herself around him, setting her head on his shoulder, and I’m amazed at how good at this she is. “Uh-huh,” Chemish continues before looking at me, “Sanju says you fought the Imperials at Druckenwell. Says the Empire has bounties on your head.” Kaliyo bumps me with her hip, “I didn’t know you were at Druckenwell. We should talk.” Chemish glances at her, then back at me, “Is all that real? You some ace killer looking to get the Empire off Balmorra?” I simply smirk, crossing my arms, “Maybe. I’m not saying anything more until I know who I’m dealing with.” Chemish chuckles darkly, placing her hands on her hips “I’m the woman who’ll shoot your head off if you’re not legit. My name’s Chemish Or. These people here,” motioning to a group that’s subtly entering, “they follow Gray Star, our founder. They’ve been spat on, starved and punished by the Empire.” She pauses walking closer to me, with a glare that could kill, “Now you—you’re not from Balmorra. You haven’t been through what they’ve been through. Makes me wonder how far I can trust you. See these cybernetics? Earned them after an Imperial soldier threw me to the torture droids. Because I ‘looked threatening.’ When I was eighteen.” Sanju tenses as he frowns, “Damn. Chemish, I never realized…” Chemish looks back at him, her eyes flicking to the woman at his side momentarily, “Sure Sanju. So, yeah,” turning back to me, “I’ve earned respect around here. I’ve earned Gray Star’s trust. You, Dal, have a long way to go.”

            “You don’t have to trust me,” I state crossing my arms, glancing at Jaida momentarily, “Let me prove myself.” I internally smirk when I see the amusement in her eyes that she hides remarkably well. Chemish chuckles, “Maybe I’ll do that. Maybe you can impress Grey Star,” she turns to Sanju, her eyes flicking to Jai once more, “Take your friends outside, show them the ropes and maybe plan your next op. I want to speak with our newest recruit alone.” Sanju frowns, glancing at me and the others, before opening his mouth. Chemish turns to face him abruptly, “No arguments, Sanju.” He swallows before looking down at the woman in his arms, “Come on, babe,” pausing to look at Mako, “Cous… I’ll introduce you to those who are actually nice to me here.” I tear my eyes away, knowing that the others can’t know we know each other, even as I feel her eyes fall on me. She nods, then lets Sanju take her by the hand as Mako follows. “Walk with me,” Chemish states once they’re out of earshot, not waiting for a response. Kaliyo and I share a glance before quickly catching up to her. She begins the moment we do, “There’s an abandoned factory not far from here. Used to make droids, but its defenses went haywire when the Empire took over. Place is swarming with rogue security units. It’s also full of expensive equipment. Get inside, and there’s something I want.” I frown slightly, but nod, “Name it and it’s yours.” Chemish glances at me, “The Okara Droid Factory produced shielded power cores for stealth droids. I want a case for my people. My people can convert the cores into explosives, plant them around an enemy base—and thanks to the stealth shielding, no one will know until it’s too late.” My eyes widen slightly,  _that’s what Renald meant…_  “Sounds nasty—but sometimes nasty is what gets the job done.” Kaliyo smirks and I hope this isn’t giving her any ideas. Chemish chuckles darkly, “Let’s be up-front: This is a test, so if you fail, don’t bother coming back. We’ll just kill you.” I turn slightly seeing Mako and Jaida with Sanju standing behind us, emotions coloring Jai’s eyes as Sanju says, “I’ll walk you out and the girls, Dal.” I glance at him, then to Jai then Mako, making sure they’re alright before nodding. We’re silent until we’re out of the compound, where Sanju breaks it, “Good luck. And be careful,” ending with a full-on kiss that Jai reciprocates. I growl unconsciously, and Jai pulls away slightly, a faint blush coloring her cheek, as she kisses Sanju’s cheek. He frowns slightly, his eye flicking to me before he goes to Mako and wraps her in a hug, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. With that, the girls start making their way to the speeders. When I start to follow them, Sanju stops me with a hand on my wrist, “I know you’re heading to the factory, it’s a nasty place.” Startled, I glance at him, his hand first then his face, “How do you know that?” He grimaces, “Because Chemish has been after those cores since after I joined a year or so ago. She’s been sending all our recruits there, so far none’s returned. They’ve either have failed or got killed trying to enter.” I smother a scoff, seeing his concern, “I won’t. Chemish and Gray Star will have what they want.” Sanju nods, letting go, “I believe you. I’d wish you good luck but…” I chuckle, “You don’t want to jinx anything?” He nods, “Yep.” I chuckle as he walks away, glancing at the girls, mainly Jaida, as she and Mako put on their armor, _he sure makes it difficult to hate him_. Their finish by the time I join them, and we pile in the speeders returning to where we last saw the Sith. Our wait is rather long considering, but eventually, we see their speeders heading towards us,

            “Hey, there you are,” I begin when the Siths’ speeders come to a stop, “We were starting to get a little worried.” Thea chuckles slightly, “Sorry. Luna here had a side mission with Colicoids.” I frown, and I’m not the only one as the slicer does to before gasping, no doubt using her implant to search the Holonet. I glance at Mako, her face one of horror, and my frown turns into a grimace, “Why do I get the impression that they aren’t nice?” Jai chuckles darkly, “Because you’re smart, Ash,” ending with a kiss on my cheek. Reminding me of her kissing Sanju’s cheek, and how easily it is for her to pretend.  _Is everything an act with her. If not, why is she as good at it as a Cipher._ Jai’s face falls slightly, as she sighs before getting into her speeder. The ride back to Sobrik is a silent one, even when we stop at the Military offices, so it’s slightly unsettling as we walk to Davrill’s office. “Must’ve been imagining things, but I could’ve sworn I heard those generators go ‘pop’ from here,” Davrill begins immediately. Matt smirks as Davrill turns, “Thank you, my Lords, Cipher, Huntress, but it looks like the resistance isn’t done yet.” Kaliyo crosses her arms, “I should think that blowing up their guns leaves little room for misunderstanding.” Davrill only glances at her before returning his attention to the rest of us as he answers, “They’re a stubborn bunch. Used to be we kept the resistance is check in the wilds, but now they’ve started to get bolder. They’re attacking Imperial holdings in the old Balmorran industrial area. We need to punish their boldness. Lieutenant Thorpe at Markaran Outpost has some ideas about how to put the resistance back in their place,” and with that he walks away once more. I grimace as we exit, “This should be fun.” Kaliyo chuckles, “That it should, Agent. I knew partnering up with you’d be fun.” I glance at her, slightly rolling my eyes as we walk towards the office, we’re leaning against earlier. “Khem and I will be with you shortly,” Allura states before walking briskly inside the office with the Imperial pilot trailing behind. “So, what’s up with the two of them?” Jai asks, “I could practically feel your anger, sis.” Thea frowns, “They kissed.” I sputter, “W—what?” Thea chuckles at that, “I don’t know how long this has been going on, but I know what I saw. Allura kissed him and he eagerly reciprocated.”

            “Well,” Jai frowns, “that’s a development. Father doesn’t know, couldn’t have known or he wouldn’t have let him…” she pauses. However, I’m pretty sure I know she was going to say, “I wouldn’t have let him be anywhere near her either, but I’ve never known him to act like this.” The sisters share a rather nervous glance, then nod. We fall silent until the three rejoin us. “To the wilds?” Jai asks when they exit, my eyes flicking from Matt to Luna, trying to see if they act any different. The Young Sith nods and we silently get into our speeder heading to Markaran outpost. The outpost itself is small but full of weary soldiers, Lieutenant Thorpe is just outside the outpost’s wall in a metal Adirondack, another person with his back to any newcomers. “I hear your exploits with Lieutenant Davrill went well,” Thorpe begins without turning around, “I hope you didn’t find him crass, my Lords. Unlike my esteemed colleague, I do not base my mission success on the decibel level of the explosions. Breaking the spirits of a resistance movement is like cooking a fine meal.” Khem growls, Allura chuckles only translating when she gets questioning glances, “I don’t do dinner service.” I glance at the Dashade, and I’m not alone in that. “Ah, funny,” Thorpe says after a nervous glance at Khem, “The resistance has the people’s backing. We must crush the spirits of the people to crush the resistance. No doubt Lieutenant Davrill told you that they’ve brought in cyborg mercenaries from off-world, using an experimental new drop technology to land them on the planet. These cyborgs are killing our soldiers left and right.”

            “I’d be more than happy to short out their circuits,” I state with a slight growl. “Delightful,” Thorpe responds with a slight smirk, “I believe we can catch them by surprise at this location,” pausing as he hands a data chip to Jai who’s closest to him, “But here’s the key, I want to send the Balmorran people a clear message. We collect the technology the cyborgs used to drop onto Balmorra, and use it against them. Kill the cyborgs, collect the technology. What do you think?” I answer, slightly appalled, “You have a devious mind.” Thorpe smirks in response, “Bring me the cyborg technology, and I think the Balmorran people will get our message loud and clear,” finishing with a salute and a bow. “So, what does everyone have to do?” Jai askes as we step away from the lieutenant, looking out at the wilds; the Markaran Plains. “Destroying a satellite control tower,” Thea states simply, motioning to our right to a building embedded in the mountain next to us. Allura shakes her head, slightly laughing, “Extract someone from,” pausing to look at her map, “Camp Kono Nolan.” I frown, glancing at her, “Do we want to know why?” She shakes her head, “Nope!”   _Okay then, now I really want to know what she’s up too…_  “Going to the Okara Droid Factory.” Jai glances at me as I reply, “Same.” Thea claps, “So let’s deal with those cyborgs then we spilt up.” Everyone nods, and we head to the location Thorpe pointed out, right in the center of the plains. Some cyborgs are already on the ground, calling for back up once they spot us. It’s easy enough, and I’m beginning to worry about our soldiers' training if we’ve lost so many to the cyborgs.  _But then again, I am timed up with two Sith and an incredible bounty hunter_. All in all, we gather five rocket pack each, which we load onto one of our speeders then we split up. Silence once more reigns as we approach the looming Droid Factory until Mako breaks it with a whistle, “The HoloNet says this factory alone could create nearly five thousand droids in one building cycle. If the Empire really did hijack the factory’s droids, we’ll be facing a whole bunch of them.” I grimace, “Good thing we’re together on this.” The hunters' nod as Jai places a hand on my shoulder, “It’s always a good day when I have my protector by my side.” I glance at her with a smirk and a wink before we spot the first droids to disable.

            Mako wasn’t kidding about the number of droids, I’d lost count by the time we reach the factory door. Sadly, Kaliyo and I split from the hunters inside as our tasks are on separate levels; Jai’s, in the offices above, and ours in the floors below, the factory itself. Kaliyo is oddly silent as we make our way through the droids, and its making me uneasy. What’s also making me uneasy is the bodies littering the ground, one here, one there, one around the corner, etc. It’s a grim omen. None of the recruits made it very far except for one. This remain is protectively holding a crate like their life depended on it. Reading the lapel, I understand why, the power cores. It’s the only case that’s in any sort of good condition that we’ve seen so far. I whisper an apology as I move the unfortunate recruit from the case, just as my holo rings. Kaliyo chuckles when I answer it and Sanju appears, “Thank the stars I reached you. Sorry about earlier—with Chemish. I have to be careful, you’ve seen how paranoid Chemish is. But I’m somewhere safe where we can actually talk. Station Chief Renald told me you were from Imperial Intelligence, so I set things up as fast as I could. Named you Dal…” I chuckle, “Nervous much, Sanju? And I get it. I’m Cipher Nine. Renald said good things about you.” He chuckles as well, “I’m trying not to mess up, anyway. So, Chemish verified your background—Intelligence did its job. You’re fine, there. I’m doing my best to find out anything about the cell leader—Grey Star. Maybe you can learn more when Chemish trusts you.” I nod, “Winning over Chemish is top priority but don’t risk yourself. You might get the girls into trouble.” Sanju nods, “Don’t worry. I’m trying to keep my nose clean. I nearly thought that your friend Jai was a Cipher agent too. She’s good. Anyway… Chemish is a fanatic, but she respects results. The more you impress her, the more she’ll give. There’s one other thing: those power cores you’re after—you know what Chemish plans to do with them, right?” I shake my head and he sighs, “She’s going to attack Sobrik. She’ll have some of the new recruits plant the bombs and run—hit the town and the Imperial base.” My eyes widen,  _Jaida and the others could be caught in that…_  That’s when Kaliyo breaks her silence, saying in a bored tone, “That’s very nearly sickening.” I nod in agreement, though not to her boredom, as Sanju responds, “I know a way to disable the power cores so Chemish won’t suspect you. There’s a machine in the factory that can do it. Run the sealed case through the machine, and the cores will fry. Chemish will see you didn’t unlock it—she’ll assume the cores went bad over the years.”

            “It’s a risk, but we could save a lot of people,” I state,  _especially Jaida and her sisters_ , “I’m in.” Sanju sighs, relieved, “Great. I’ll send you the machine’s coordinates. We can stop a lot of bloodshed. I’ll see you when you get back to Troida, okay? Sanju out.” I glance at Kaliyo as he disappears. She’s jutting out a hip with a smirk on her face, “Kind of cute, isn’t he? Ruggedly handsome, Jai and him would be good together. In less, I steal him.” My eyes narrow, a slight growl enters my voice, “Don’t let me stand in your way.” Kaliyo’s smirk widens, nearly predatory, “I never will. Anyway, let’s find that machine. Or maybe not.” We find it quickly with help from Sanju’s coordinates, running the case through it, draining the cores. I have the case hover behind us as we exit, reuniting with Jaida and Mako and together, we return to Markaran outpost and Thorpe. “Word has it the former Balmorran Minister of Defense, Vol Argen, got wind of your work destroying the generators at Neebray Warehouse. He’s furious,” Thorpe begins once we approach, his eyes lighting up as his soldiers unload the speeder seeing all the rocket packs, “I can’t wait to hear his reaction when we attack him with his own cyborgs’ gear. Perfect.” I chuckle, “Maybe he’ll decide to come here and fight, so we can kill him.” Thorpe chuckles as well, “We’ll do our utmost to provoke him. To reach the resistance’s main base, we need to push through the Gorinth Wilds. But the resistance has repelled all Imperial offensives with guerrilla attacks from this untamed, and largely uncharted, area,” his disgust clear, in his voice, “A Balmorran defector, Cavill Arin, has agreed to help us clear out the wilds and carve a path to the resistance’s base. He’s at the Gorinth Imperial Outpost,” with that he salutes sharply, before bowing to the Sith and walking towards his men. We quickly enter the outpost, finding a secluded spot to talk amongst ourselves. “So Mako and I need to return to Sobrik,” Jai simply states. I frown, caught between wanting her to join me and not, “We still need to…” She sighs, “I’ll go with you,” pausing to face her sisters, “Do we want to speak with this Cavill Arin tomorrow?” Thea nods, “I think that’s best. I believe Colicoids get more vicious at night, and Sobrik has a much better selection of rooms.” Vette chuckles, “Ha, funny. Better than going back to  _Mercy_.” Everyone eyebrows rise causing Thea to say, “ _Mercy_  is our ship that Vette named.”  _Cute_ , as Jai chuckles, “Nice choice. No one would expect it to be a Sith’s ship…” Thea’s eyes narrow, “Hush! Now come on, the faster we get to Sobrik the faster we won’t be on Balmorra.” I chuckle, wondering why she’s so anxious to leave, “Jaida will join you in Sobrik. Kaliyo and I are probably on surveillance.” Jaida frowns as Thea shakes her head and we all enter our speeders. Once Kaliyo and I are in ours, she breaks her silence once more, “I know why you did it…” I frown looking over at her as I take us through Balmorra’s terrain. “You did it because you don’t know when Chemish plans to use them… you did it because you wanted to protect the others…” Kaliyo states knowingly, “I can admire that. I’m surprised however you weren’t doing it to protect the innocent Balmorrans’ and Imperial citizens.” I sigh, “Who says I’m not. I can have multiple motives, you know…” Kaliyo smirk, “Sure, you can.” Sanju isn’t waiting by the entrance like he was earlier, I notice as the hunters remove their armor.

            “Back already?! Your friend is quick, Sanju,” Chemish states eyeing us both, surprise in her voice. “Told you he was good,” Sanju states with a smirk before walking towards us, greeting myself a simple handshake, his ‘cousin’ with a hug, and lastly Jaida with a rather passionate kiss, ignoring Kaliyo. Chemish clears her throat, thankfully breaking them apart, “You tell me a lot of things. But the question is, does he have want I asked for. If you don’t have them, you’re wasting my time.” I chuckle lightly, “So serious, Chemish.” pausing as the large metal case hovers into view, “Just as I found them.” Chemish frowns as it sets down, the ‘Okara Droid Factory’ printed clearly on its side, “Huh. Looks like you actually made it to the factory. It’ll take a minute to get this case open. Sanju, go fetch Pyther and a droid…” Sanju nods, glancing at Jai with a wink, “Be right back,” before turning around and walking away. Silence falls quickly as we wait until Sanju returns with a beaten and worn droid, and a slightly older man, who goes straight to the cases. “I think we’ve got it, Chemish,” in his thick Balmorran accent, “Crack the case open, and let’s see if our new friend did the job right.” Chemish nods as he kneels, looking inside the crate, “Looks like everything’s here. Except—what’s this?” ending in a near growl turning to me, “The readouts say the power cores are empty! What did you do?” I frown, walking up to it and cursing seeing that all my hard work is for naught. Sanju answers for me, “The factory has been abandoned for a while, Chemish. Looks like the power cores drained.” Chemish looks like she’s a second away from biting Sanju or me until Pyther says, “It’s not Dal’s fault, Chemish. The seal on the crate hasn’t been broken or tampered with, so there’s no way he could have known or drained it himself…” Chemish glares at me one last time, “Yeah. Yeah, okay. Bad luck can happen to anyone—once.” I cross my arms, slightly scoffing, “Bad luck is right. I risked my neck for that crate. All I want is a chance to fight for our cause.” Chemish crosses her arms as well, “Fine. I’ll give you one more shot, but you better make this work. Sanju, walk your girls out, we have business to discuss…” Sanju grimaces before walking to Jai’s side, wrapping an arm around her waist while he motions to Mako to follow. Chemish begins as soon as they’re gone, “You’ve seen the caves in this valley? Dark and cramped, but they make a nice hiding place. Scanners bounce right off them.” Kaliyo smirks, glancing at me with a wink, “You make them sound so charming. We’ll have to pay them a visit.” Chemish glances at her, “Yeah. You will. I was getting to that. Gray Star set up a training outpost in the caves a while back. Then the Empire started dropping gas bombs on the Republic. The outpost was poisoned. Toxin got into the soil, turned good kids into drooling psychos, and the caves were overrun by our own people.” I grimace, “There’s got to be a way to flush the toxin out of your people, restore their sanity.” Chemish nods, rather grimly, “Early on, maybe there was. It’s way too late now. We’re willing to cut our losses, but there’s still data on the outpost computers. I want it transmitted out and the systems destroyed. Sanju will be your handler. You’ll start first thing in the morning.” I nod, “Will do. Is there a good place to stay for the night?” Chemish snorts, “Yeah here. You want to be one of us, you sleep here.” She pauses, turning to Pyther, “Get Sanju.” I freeze slightly with that, as the man gets up and wanders out. Seems to take him and while to find Sanju, and I start getting anxious about what’s taking them so long. And anger rises in me, when he does enter, his lips red and I nearly see red when Pyther speaks, “Found him finally. Wrapped all over that blonde.” Sanju snort, folding his arms, “Well, excuse me. It’s not like I haven’t seen her in stars know how long. She isn’t going to be here long anyway.” Chemish rolls her eyes, “Sanju! Dal here and his partner are your recruits, show them to their room.” Both Kaliyo and mine’s eyes widen, hearing room. We share a glance,  _hopefully we won’t be here long enough for us to get in trouble._  Sanju sighs, “Come on. I’ll give you two the grand tour, then we’ll hit the mess for a drink and a homecooked meal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, poor Ash... He doesn't know what to think about Jai. I'm wondering whether or not he should learn that Keeper is her grandfather. It would straighten things out for him. Let me know what you guys think.  
> I'm thinking of doing little update posts like this on Twitter, @HoneyBabyBe, if you want to know how things are going with any stories I'm doing. Anyway, love you, my dear readers! Until next Friday! :D  
> ==========================  
> 1-5 | Hutta  
> 6-8 | Dromund Kaas  
> 9 | Interlude  
> 10-11 | Balmorra  
> 12-… | Nar Shaddaa  
> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	11. Tricky Slopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are ship names*  
> ~ Happy Reading! ~

=-=-=-=-=-=

            The night was awkward, to say the least as our room only had one bed. Kaliyo wouldn’t hear of me sleeping on the floor and I couldn’t allow her not to have the bed, so we shared. Thankfully, Sanju woke us up early in the morning for breakfast and morning exercises. After that, Kaliyo and I take turns in the shower, me leaving our room to give her privacy, her sitting on the bed with a smirk. I roll my eyes at her as I finish buttoning my shirt, her smirk widens before she sighs, “I think the Hutta smell is off my boots. Should’ve kicked in more faces while it lasted.” I glance over at her, leaning down to put on my boots, “You talk about violence very casually. I’ll bet the Balmorra smell we’re picking up will be just as potent.” She chuckles, “I’m a casual girl. You’re right, it’ll be a shame to waste it. You and me against the galaxy—just sweat, blasters, and good times.” I smirk, “Good times indeed,” ending with a wink. Kaliyo grins, “You just let me know, Dal. Me, I got no shame. Well, we’re burning daylight, partner.” I nod, “You ready?” Her smirk returns, “Always.” I snort and with that, we gather our stuff up carrying it to the speeder then take off. We drive around for a while, losing any tail we may have before heading to Gorinth Outpost. We wait patiently for the sisters to arrive, who don’t take long. Allura greets me with a hug, which I return surprised. Then together we find Cavill Arin, the Balmorran defector Lieutenant Thorpe told us to go to next. His heritage is clear, reminiscent of Chemish and the others, tanned skin, and a rugged appearance, older than they are. Nearly every Imperial avoids him, giving us nasty looks, or they did until noticing the Sith, as we near the Balmorran. Cavill’s eyes widen when he sees us, and I note that he doesn’t have his back to us. Khem makes a rather alarming sound that has us all, minus his mistress, glancing at him nervously. “My lords,” the Balmorran begins, his eyes flicking nervously to Jaida and myself, unsure of what to do with us, as he bows his head in greeting, “My respect. How do you like Balmorra so far? Doesn’t seem like much, does it?” Kaliyo frowns crossing her arms, “I thought this was an Imperial operation.” I nearly roll my eyes as Cavill stiffens, “I thought the lieutenant would’ve told you. I’m Balmorran. But I’m also a businessman. Patriotism is bad for business. So is death but only to a point.” Kaliyo smirks, “I’m going to like you.” I glance at her, lightly shaking my head, as I motion for him to continue, “Resistance stealth troops have been infiltrating Imperial outposts, making quick strikes and leaving no trace. The Empire says they can’t be beaten. I say they can.”

            “What did you have in mind?” Jaida asks, her arms crossed. “You don’t see them until they kill you. That’s what they say. But I built the tech they use to keep hidden. Their camp’s in the Gorinth Wilds, but they’ve surrounded it with mines to keep strangers out. Watch your step, and you can use this device to detect the stealthed fighters. They’re fast though. If I may offer advice, strike quick and hard.” We nod, walking away to look at a holomap of the area, each of us pointing out where we have to go, different Republic holdings within the same area, Outpost Victory. Our new task from Cavill is between us and there. Once we have a plan: Allura using the Force to locate the mines while I use the device to reveal the fighters, then all of us attack. Our plan works perfectly, mostly, except that Thea takes over the attacking. When we can find no more, we continue to Outpost Victory, fighting through the Republic forces easily. Allura is the first to separate from the group entering the first facility we run across. Thea and Vette are next to separate, once we’re off of the curved catwalk and on solid ground. We continue on with Mako and Jaida through a crevice in the rock, towards two caves and away from Outpost Victory itself. Jai and I share a glance as we enter our caves, silently wishing the other luck. I curse silently once inside seeing the number we’re up against. Kaliyo whistles, alerting them to our presence, and our long fight begins. Chemish and Gray Star lost many people to the toxin, most have kept their fighting ability so it’s quite the fight. Finally, after many close calls, we reach the main console where Chemish’s data is. Sighing I plug in my holo and call Sanju. When his image solidifies, he does a mock salute, “Hey. I’m receiving your transmission. Give me a second to fine-tune the frequency, and I’ll start transferring the data. There. It’s all coming in now. I guess you made it to the outpost okay?” I chuckle, side glancing at Kaliyo who putting Kolto on us both, “We have a few scratches but we’re fine. What’s your status?” Sanju nods, before glancing around, “I’m in the grasslands above the valley. Chemish didn’t send anyone with me, so I can speak freely. It’s actually pretty up here. All this data Chemish wanted us to retrieve… I think some of it’s from Gray Star. Orders, communiqués, all sorts of stuff. Blast. There’s a list of collaborators—Balmorrans who’ve been working with the Empire since the occupation. Chemish hates collaborators.” My eyes widen, “You think that’s what she was after?”

            “I’d bet on it,” Sanju tilts his head, “Chemish probably wants to make the list public. If the collaborators are outed, a lot of Balmorrans will want them dead. Some of these guys are officials, factory bosses—the works. If they start getting killed, the governor’s going to punish everyone.” I wince, “If we don’t give Chemish the data, she can’t cause trouble. Problem solved.” I frown when Sanju shakes his head, “No good. She already knows the list is here. But I have an idea. Look, I can send the list on to the Imperial authorities. They can set up protection for the collaborators in case Chemish goes public. I know Chemish might get suspicious after what happened with the power cores, but what else can we do?” I nod, “Get the message out to secure the collaborators. No one else needs to die. But tell them to do it quietly, preferably after I’ve given Chemish the data and you’re at her side. That way we aren’t suspected.” His eyes widen, “I didn’t think of that. Guess that’s why you’re a cipher and I’m a minder. Anyway, I’ll do my part. We’ll hope Chemish doesn’t catch on. I need to sign off and get back to Troida. You should do the same. Sanju out.” Kaliyo snorts, “It’s no wonder you’re jealous, you two are so good together. Sanju wants to save lives, you want to save lives… it’s cute. Of course, this won’t end well. Maybe I should have my fun with him while I have the chance.” I chuckle, glancing at her, “Oh, come on, Kaliyo. I’m more fun to play with.” Her eyes widen slightly, “Yeah, I’ll give you that. Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t enjoy a little variety. Maybe you’re right, though. And I guess if he’s going down, I don’t need to go down with him.” I snort, “If the Imperials here are worth their salt, this will work out. He won’t be caught; you and I will be in the clear.” She chuckles, “You’re betting a lot on some stiffs.” I roll my eyes, “Let’s just get out of here.” Sadly, she continues, “Or you’re doing this not to protect a bunch of sons of Hutts or Sanju but to protect a certain hunter you brought into this. Yeah, that’s more like it. More your style.” I turn to face her, “It that jealousy I hear, Kaliyo?” She scoffs, “Of course not. I have you all the time. She only has you off duty.” I frown as I turn back around continuing outside. Funnily enough, we meet up with both huntresses as we head back to Outpost Victory.

            We’re all silent as we make our way to where we left our speeders, at the mouth of the path leading to the now former Republic outpost. It’s there at we rejoin with Thea and Vette, and the six of us start heading back to Gorinth Imperial Outpost. As we’re on our way, Allura joins us so no one is missing when we talk to Arin. “No more surprise attacks,” Cavill states as we approach, “Good. Captain Rigel is on holo. He wants a word with you.” At our nod, he activates the standing holo, then walks away just as Rigel’s image solidifies. “My Lords,” Rigel begins with a bow, “Cipher, Huntress. Allow me to express my deepest pleasure at working with you, Operation Breaking Point has been far more successful than I ever could’ve imagined. Word is the former Balmorran Minster of Defense, Vol Argen, might come down to Balmorra. He’s playing right into our hands.” He’s nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet, which Jaida points out, “I’m glad to see you’re so happy.” Rigel chuckles, “Now that the Wilds are secured, we’re ready for the final push. Colonel Vrain, head of Imperial Conquest Consolidation Corps, has come to oversee the action. He’s at the Sundari Outpost, in striking distance of the resistance’s main base. It’s now or never,” with that he disappears, and we walk away. “So, what’s next for everybody?” Thea asks once we are out of hearing distance. “Going back to Sobrik,” Jaida answers quickly, glancing at me. The youngest smirks, “Same. Have to return someone’s son.” Both her sisters frown, glancing at her as Thea answers her own question, “Sobrik, as well. Ash, you need to go check in right?” I simply nod, “Yes.” Jai glances at me again, “Without me right.” I frown, thinking it over, “Yeah. That’s probably for the best. Chem might get suspicious that we know each other.” She breathes out, nodding, “Good.”  I can tell she’s relieved, but for what reason, I don’t know. Especially when she adds, “Say hi to Sanju for me though.” I grimace internally, “Really, Jai?” She smirks, “Yep,” popping the ‘p.’ My eyes narrow, “I’m not kissing him for you though.” The huntress blushes with that before kissing my cheek, “Sorry. Had to play the part, right?” I can help but growl, remembering just how well she played her part, then I pull the infuriating huntress slightly closer and kiss her passionately. Kaliyo interrupts, of course, “Any time, Agent.” I pull away just enough to glare at her before we leave the sisters. We stop a bit away from Troida to eat, its nothing fancy, just Imperial ration bars.

            “Just so we’re clear,” Kaliyo huffs, her nose scrunched up, “Imperial rations are nasty. And I lived on grubs and two credit wine for a year. They raise you on those things, no wonder you’re a bunch of stiffs.” I glance at her, and laugh at her disgusted expression, “You make it sound like you don’t like the Imperial lifestyle.” She scoffs, “Only time I kneel is to puke in the refresher. Here’s what I don’t get. You got a little brass, you got a little style… you’re not totally one of them. But you still stick around busting heads for them when you could do whatever.” I chuckle, “I might never be accepted but it is my home. You’ve met my family, I’m mostly doing this for them, cause I’m good at it. And if you don’t like that answer, here’s another, I get to lie, cheat and murder, legally and for profit.” Kaliyo glances at me, chuckling slightly but her expression is hard to place, “I’ll give you that, but you could do better. Me, I’m in long enough to lay low, pick up some cash… sort out some personal stuff you guys can help with. Then I’m gone.” I tilt my head storing personal stuff to ask Keeper about later, before responding, “Who knows? I show you a good time, you might change your mind.” She outright laughs, “You’re fun, Dal—but not that fun. Now let’s get back to it before the world misses us and Chemish and Sanju get worried.” We’re silent on the speeder ride back to Troida, both of us trying to get back into character, well me that is. Chemish and Sanju are waiting as we enter. “You made it to the outpost okay. Good,” Chemish starts as soon as she spots us, “Sanju was just showing me the data you sent back. In fact, you did the job pretty well. There’s just one little problem.” I frown, my head tilting in thought, “Everything went fine on my end.” Chemish chuckles darkly, “Is that right? Then explain something. I had a list of collaborators on the outpost computer. Sanju downloaded the list and gave it to me. All good so far. But now the Imperials are posting extra security around my targets. Looks like there’s a leak inside my organization. Any ideas?” My frown deepens, as I silently curse the inapt Imperials. Keeping to my part, I cross my arms, “You’re implying I’m responsible.” She shakes her head, “I’m not implying anything. I’m just letting you in on the situation. Consider it a warning. Gray Star will know how to handle this. For now, I need your skills for a special job; I don’t have anyone else who can do it.” My eyebrows knit together, wondering what this task is, “Just say the word, Chemish. I’m in.” She nods before beginning to pace, “You know all about the way the Empire and the Republic have been using our planet as a battleground. Pretty obvious stuff. Normally, the Republic doesn’t bother us—they’ve got other worries. But I need someone to get inside the main Republic base.” I tilt my head, before nodding once, “It won’t be simple, but you’ve come to the right person.” Chemish smirks, “Good attitude. I need you to make a drop to one of our friends in the Republic ranks. Get past the guards, get inside and make the delivery. That’s it.” I frown, knowing it can’t be that easy, before snorting, “I guess I’ll just have to trust you.” The Balmorran nods, handing me two items, “Here’s the package and the coordinates of your target. He’ll know what to do once you make the delivery. We’re clearing out of this safe house, so I’ll contact you once we’ve settled somewhere else. I should also tell you that the only way to reach it is thru an Imperial outpost, so be careful. They suspect you’re one of us, they’ll kill you. Plus be careful at the Republic base, they’re just as dangerous.” I scoff, “Believe me, I can handle a few soldiers.” Chemish grins, “See you in a while. If you make it back alive, I can promise—we’ll be working together a lot.”

            “We’ll talk soon,” Sanju says, when I glance at him, “Watch yourself.” I nod, wondering how to tell him about Jaida but I shrug it off. Settling on a wave to him as we leave. Kaliyo chuckles, “You didn’t even do what Jai asked.” I glare at her, “Hush. It’s not like I had an opportunity too.” Kaliyo smirks, “Maybe, but I’ll still tell on you.” I roll my eyes at her as we walk to our speeder. She’s silent, openly staring at me as we head to the Imperial Outpost, her head tilted. I shake off my curiosity, getting ready to be Imperial again. Once again, we’re waiting for the sisters to arrive, so we begin selling and restocking our supplies, Kaliyo mostly glances through stock. They arrive with another Sith, who Thea introduces as a fellow apprentice, Shâsot’Ari or Klemral. When introductions are though, mainly mine and Kaliyo’s, we gather together, informing the others where we’re heading to next. Then we head to the only actual infrastructure, the Imperial vehicle hanger, where we’re meeting with Colonel Vrain. On our way, we’re stopped as we near the lifts by a nervous Imperial officer, “Due respect, my Lords, Cipher, Huntress. Got orders from the planetary governor to find you. You’re needed at his war conference, priority alpha one.” Thea frowns walking closer to the soldier, who shuffles nervously, “Why does Governor Melchiro need us?” I glance at her, awed by her knowledge of Balmorran politics, as Jaida nods. The helmeted soldier swallows, “The Dark Council sent an emissary—big time Sith Lord—to personally review the status of the Balmorran occupation. This conference will determine the next stage of the ground campaign. Whole war’s about to be decided, and the governor wants your expertise.” The sisters share a glance, before the oldest asks, “This emissary of the Dark Council—what do we know about him?” The Imperial shuffles more, “Sith politics aren’t my business, my lord. But from what I hear… it’s one of Darth Marr’s apprentices. I don’t know anything else. Assigning black-level clearance—no one will cause you trouble. Be quick, though… they’re bound to start at any minute.” We nod as we all carefully step on to the lift down.

            “So, should we speak to Vrain first or this governor?” I ask on the descent. Thea glances at me, “Vrain. If I’m right, the emissary won’t mind our tardiness.” I frown, wondering why the two oldest sisters look nervous, before remembering Marr is their father and they probably know all his apprentices. Silence falls until we reach the hanger and the Colonel. “My lords, Cipher, Huntress,” he begins as we near him, bowing in respect and greeting, “Let me be the first to tell you how appreciated your work has been. Today the Balmorran resistance, backed by the government-in-exile, takes its last pitiful gasp. We have you all to thank. It won’t be long before the corpse of former Defense Minister Vol Argen is cold in the ground.” Thea frowns, “Has the former defense minister come to Balmorra?” Vrain shrugs, “That’s the rumor, but either way if Operation Breaking Point succeeds, his death is only a matter of time. The resistance, aided by the Republic, has made its headquarters in the Balmorran Arms Factory. It is a heavily fortified facility, but it’s not invulnerable. Not with such powerful patriots as yourselves on our side.” Jaida crosses her arms, smirking, “We await your orders,” which causing her older sister to glare at her. Colonel Vrain smirks slightly, though it disappears when the older Sith glares at him and he swallows nervously, “If we may impose on you for one final task in service of the glorious Empire. We need you to break into the factory, shut off its power and use the period of panic to shut down security. Once this is done, the main attack force can sweep in and wipe out the resistance. And if you see Vol Argen, kill him.” I glance at the sisters with a smirk, “It’s an honor to serve.” Thea growls lowly as Vrain continues, “Word is the resistance at the factory have Republic’s backing. They’ll be well equipped and well trained. For anyone else, this would be a suicide mission. I wouldn’t consider it. But I have a good feeling about all of you.” I hold back a laugh, as Thea hits both Jai and I on the back of the head, and huffing as we walk away, mockingly repeating what we said. Once we enter the elevator, we all fall silent, the sisters almost deathly. I watch the color drain from their faces as we rise, and I know we’re in for nothing nice. Jaida and Thea share a glance, before the Huntress whispers, “No matter what happens do not interrupt whatever the emissary plans.” Now, I’m nervous and even Kaliyo looks uneasy as Thea nods, adding, “And furthermore be respectful…” ending as the doors open. Something makes me gag; my heart plummeting and I feel dreadful. But I’m not the worse on the receiving end of whatever power I’m feeling as the sisters color disappears and Allura stubbles as we enter the room. The feeling worsens inside, similar and different then the feeling Jadus, Marr and Zhorrid gives off.

            “Do you know the worst part, Governor?” an older Human woman in red Sith attire states, her skin as pale Zhorrid’s the only difference is that her veins are nearly as black as her raven hair and her eyes a bleached blood red. She reaches out a hand, and the man, the governor lifts inches from the ground, like someone is pulling him up by his neck. “I didn’t—I didn’t…” Governor Melchiro tries to say, holding his neck and gasping for air. The Sith chuckles darkly, the already cold air getting even colder, her voice calm but sharp like ice, “Exactly—you didn’t even own up to your mistakes. That’s why the Dark Council gave this planet to me.” I’m stocked still, nothing obeying my internal plea to help the man, to stop this, his struggle. “Please…” the Governor tries again, his pleas begging me to move, but I can’t and as horrible as it sounds should not. It’s then that the Sith’s red eyes turn to us, “Watch, and enjoy.” I nearly gasp as I hear a snap, the invisible force holding him breaking his neck, then his limp body crumples as it hits the floor. “It is a pleasure to see you both again,” the apprentice says, turning to face us, ignoring her victim, “Congratulations, Thea, on your apprenticeship. Jaida, on your entry to the Great Hunt.” The two mentioned sisters smile stiffly as she continues, “Your Father told me I might run into you both. However,” I swallow nervously, as she turns to the youngest, and I want nothing more than to block her from the Sith’s sight. “He failed to say that his youngest would be joining us as well. You have grown up well, young one.” Lachris continues, before laughing, “You don’t remember me, do you?” Allura shakes head and the Sith Lord sighs, “You were too young, I guess. But now,” she glances at her hands then the floor. I wince, seeing drops of blood coming from her hand, gathering on the floor next to her, “I think I’ve made an impression.” Lachris winks before she addresses the rest of us, “I’m Darth Lachris, apprentice to Darth Marr. I’ve been tasked with cleansing Balmorra. I’m glad you came,” her eyes staying on Thea’s Sith friend, “more Sith can only bring much-needed dignity.” Shâsot’Ari smirks, “Gorgeous, murderous and eye for talent. We should talk.” I notice Jaida move closer to me, and I grab her hand to comfort us both as Lachris smirks, “We should. Do you—” she stops, her eyes flicking to Thea, “Ah, but business first. You are all here because I asked the governor to bring me his best. Balmorra has a problem,” she stops as she brings out a holo. Clicking it, a large highly armored Human male appears, “My friends in the resistance, I won’t take much time. The Empire says it owns Balmorra. The Republic says, ‘It’s yours—we’re gone!’ But you and I know Balmorra’s won with sweat and tears—and my boys will stand by your side until everyone knows it,” with that the image disappears and Lachris continues, “Grand Marshal Cheketta, formerly of the Republic Army. Officially, he and his troops went rogue after the Republic withdrew from this sector. Ever since, they’ve been holed up under siege, aiding the resistance and fortifying their position. You may’ve met their scouting parties already.” I frown, glancing at the sisters, “If these men are ex-Republic, aren’t they violating the peace treaty?” Lachris shakes her head, “Not as long as the Republic government denies any official involvement. Chekatta and the resistance are based in the Balmorran Arms Factory—home of the brightest engineers in the galaxy. I’m told the factory’s generators are inexhaustible, its defenses cutting-edge—its barricades block our scans, giving the resistance peace and privacy!”

            “Sounds intolerable,” Shâsot’Ari states with a smirk, “After we’re done here, maybe I can help you work out your frustrations.” Lachris’ eyes flick to him, “Deliver me Balmorra, and we’ll work out anything you like. Chekatta may’ve officially gone rogue, but the Republic still supports him. They fund his revolution from the shadows, make supply drops in secret. Those Republic hypocrites want the Arms factory as a beachhead—and as Balmorra’s new governor, I say we take it before they mount a full invasion.” Thea answers, nodding, “It just so happens that we are heading to the Arms Factory anyway.” The Sith Lord raises an eyebrow, “Is that so?” at our nods she smirks, her eyes only now moving to the man on the floor, “Well, it looks like he’s done something right. Obliterate the factory defenses. Lower the barricades that block our scans, and I’ll have an army at your back. And if you can… bring me proof of Republic involvement on Balmorra. We’ll expose their lies on a galactic stage,” with that, we quickly leave. Allura practically gasps for air once we step out of the hanger, her sisters sharing an uneasily glance before walking to her side, each grabbing a hand and turning them palm up. They gasp as I flinch seeing the marks her fingernails made as they dug into her skin. “Oh, Luna,” Jaida simply says, putting Kolto on her cuts. “We should have warned you better,” Thea bitterly adds. Allura shrugs, “I don’t think it would have made a difference, even if you did.” Jai frowns, now wrapping them, “I didn’t think she’d remember you or at least wouldn’t figure it out so quickly.” Thea nods, “It is troubling but nothing we can do now. Come now, the Balmorran Arms Factory awaits.” Everyone chuckles then make our way out of the outpost, where we see the continuation of their war, nothing but devastation and destruction. I notice myself glancing at Allura more as we go, feeling worried and protective of her like she’s my sister. I try to shake it off as Khem growls something that Allura deems not to translate as we begin our journey to the Arms Factory. He seems to be enjoying himself as fighting ensues the closer we get. A few groups in, lavender lightning shoots down from the sky. I freeze in my sniping, glancing around, trying to find the cause only to see Allura in the air. Her lavender Lightning surrounding her like an aura, but also anchoring her to the ground. When every member of the group falls, the aura disappears, and she lands safely and softly on the ground. Shâsot’Ari whistles as she does, “Most impressive.” I swallow, feeling slightly nervous to be around her, which is ridiculous. “Where did you learn that?” Thea asks. The youngest smirks, “It was an idea from watching the storms on Kaas.” I smirk, walking with Jai to her side, rather impressed, “No one stands a chance against us now,” ending with a wink. Jai chuckles, “Sure don’t.” She grins at us, probably pleased with the praise.

            As we continue, since we’re no continuously fighting, the sisters walk together. Shâsot’Ari, Kaliyo, Vette, Mako and myself walk ahead of them, with Khem walking beside his mistress, almost protectively. The sisters separate in time for another fight. I’ll admit I felt pride as well as awe, watching Allura tests different ideas on how to improve her storm as we progress closer to the factory. She tries it with the melee fighters in the group and having the lightning only target our enemies or just using it to stun them, which only two of us, the melee fighters hate. She does a pretty good job of perfecting it by the time we reach the factory. Khem growls again as we enter, hearing a masculine voice over the comm, “This is Grand Marshal Cheketta to all personnel. Last night was a hell of a fight. Outnumbered ten to one, and we still beat back the Imps. Victory’s coming, boys. Keep this up, and we can all go home.” The sisters and I all share an impressed look, I smirk internally,  _but not us._  After disabling a droid guarding the entrance, we go over what we need to do for Operation Breaking Point and Lachris’ mission. For ‘OBP,’ we need to shut down the main generator, destroy the Alpha and Beta Security Hubs, then see if the Vol Argen rumor is true. For Lachris, it’s disabling the internal sensors, destroying powered down droids then lowering the barricade controls. All and all sounds simple enough. The factory is littered with weapons of all sorts; a variety of guns, missiles, and any other war technology. “They could’ve made this war last decades, a century at least,” I state in awe. Kaliyo smirks, “Almost makes me want to steal it all.” I face her abruptly and she raises her hand, “Relax, I said almost.” My eyes narrow, “Let’s just get this done.” We virtually cleared out the entire front portion of the factory, leaving the disabling of the generators and sensors to Vette and Mako. The destruction we leave to Khem and Thea, only to make up for Allura figuring out how to use her storm indoors. I grinned at Thea’s frown with that. Occasionally, we’ll hear Cheketta speaking to the resistance like, “This is Grand Marshal Cheketta. I’ve been hearing grumbling lately—people saying the Republic abandoned Balmorra. Well, I may not be Republic Army anymore, but I’m still a patriot—so don’t say it to my face. The treaty may not’ve left us much choice, but… the people of the Republic are still behind you,” when Mako and Vette disabled the last of the sensors.

            “Grand Marshal Cheketta here, I want to talk about sacrifice. My troops and I gave up our homes in the Republic. But the rest of you… you weren’t given a choice. Your planet was taken from you. You’re giving up everything to get it back. That’s the real deal.” I can tell the girls feel slightly guilty after hearing that until we shut down the two security hubs, six men leaping down from the upper floor to attack. It’s after we destroy the beta hub that Mako learns that Vol Argen has fallen into our trap and is on the very floor we are on. We nearly race to the location Mako picked up. The former Defense Minister is guarded by four men, all of which fall easily before even the man himself, who surprisingly fights. We leave once we’re sure Operation Breaking point has succeeded, looting IDs and other valuables, before going upstairs to where the barricade controls are. We sigh in relief, finding the room empty, then use the holo as Mako and Vette work to shut it down. It’s Shâsot’Ari who addresses the Sith Lady, “Darth Lachris, can you read us? We’re lowering the barricades to the Balmorran Arms Factory.” She smirks when she appears, “I hear you perfectly—we’ll start scanning the interior now. Hold on…” she frowns as her image starts flickering, “someone cut through this interference!” then her image disappears, replaced by, “Pardon my interruption, I’m Grand Marshal Cheketta, formerly of the Republic Army.” I nearly chuckle hearing Vette mumble, “Likes to hear himself talk, doesn’t he?” Thea addresses him, “The man who stayed behind when the Republic abandoned this world. I recognize your kind.” Cheketta smirks, crossing his arms, “And I recognize yours, Sith. I’m not a complete fool—once I realized you planned to lower our defenses, I sent a few friends.” The sisters stand straighter, and I go on alert. “Jedi Knight Ralon Nys, reporting,” says a masculine voice behind us. “Tempest Squad, reporting,” says another. I turn seeing a male Togruta, the Jedi Knight and indeed six troopers. “Fresh ‘volunteers,’ who’ve taken a leave of absence to join the Balmorran resistance. Taste of what’s coming.” Thea’s eyes narrow, “You expect us to believe these people are acting without Republic orders?!” I cut in, “They’re violating the peace treaty by supporting the resistance.” Cheketta chuckles, “Ralon, are you here on Republic orders?” Ralon shakes his head, “No, sir.” Cheketta crosses his arms, “There you go,” then he disappears. “Go! Go!” Ralon yells as he ignites his lightsaber, charging, and the troopers grab their blasters. Thea deals with the Jedi, leaving Tempest Squad for the rest of us, which irritatingly enough Klemral and Khem take care of. “Can you hear me? This channel is still open…” Lachris exclaims as the bodies fall, “Did Cheketta send a Jedi?”

            “How does it make you feel, watching me kill someone like that?” is Klemral’s flirtatious answer. I shake my head at him,  _there’s a time and place._  “I can’t say I didn’t enjoy the show,” Lachris states after chuckling, “but your timing could be better. My people are performing a full scan of the factory now that the defenses are down. I’ll patch you into the report.” Lachris’ form is then replaced by an Imperial Officer, “My lord, we’re detecting unusual signals from inside the factory. What appears to be a… hyperspace beacon. It shouldn’t be possible… it must’ve taken them decades.” Lachris form appears next to the officer, “Don’t underestimate their engineers or their resources. What can it do?” The officer swallows, “In theory, starships could follow the beacon and jump in-system almost directly overhead.” The oldest Sith apprentice’s eyes widen, “The Republic is flying reinforcements straight to the Balmorran Arms Factory and bypassing our defenses.” Thea’s nearly growling, “We know now. Scan for enemy transports approaching the factory.” He nods, “Picking up… there are dozens of ships out there.  _Silhouette_  is Republic Special Forces, Triumph-class.” Fear seems to enter Lachris’ eyes, though her voice betrays nothing, “This is how they did it during the war—multiple strike teams, strategic objectives, one Jedi per military squad. They took entire planets. They know we see them. They’re rushing to land now!” I nearly curse,  _this will complicate things._  “If they’re heading to the factory,” Thea states as the officer disappears, “we can stop them from the ground.” Lachris nods, “Agreed. Take out the landing platforms and guidance systems. I’ll have attack squadrons blow those ships out of the sky. Fail me now, and we perish with Balmorra.” With that, the holo shuts down, and we begin the run to the elevator that’ll take us to the third level of the factory which takes you to the power center, where the landing platforms and guidance systems as well as Allura’s vault. We split up, Thea and Vette, to destroy the west platform while Allura and I take the northeast and south platforms with Mako, Jaida, and Klemral taking out the guidance systems. The Sith gives us updates as the first explosion rings through the air, “This is Darth Lachris. Our ships are closing on the Republic transports—keep destroying those landing pads, and there will be no escape for the enemy.” When a second explosion goes off, ours, she continues, “Attack squadrons engaged! We’ve downed six Republic transports; I’m calling in additional ground-to-air weaponry.” I nod to myself before Kaliyo and I head to the coordinates Chemish gave us. We’re helping Thea and Vette clear out the first room of the Administrative complex by the time the third and final explosion shakes the ground, “Only a few targets remain, airborne-and they’ve got nowhere to go. But one transport slipped past us.”

            “I’m sending in ground troops—you intercept that ship at the factory’s upper landing pad. No one survives this attack!” Lachris continues and I breathe in deeply, praying that the others can handle it as we continue. We’ve just entered the room when my comm rings. Sighing, I hide behind some crates to answer it. To my surprise, Sanju appears, “Hey! I don’t have long, but please tell me you didn’t deliver the package to the Republic base yet.” I glance around, somewhat amused, “I haven’t delivered the package yet.” Sanju sighs relieved it appears, “Then I have good news. That package you’re carrying is for Gray Star—the terror cell leader. Gray Star’s the man inside the Republic base. Chemish wants to extract him, and you’ve been sent to help.” My eyes widen, “How’d you find that out?” He smirks, “That information you got from the training camp turned out to be real handy. As best I can tell, Gray Star has been secretly managing and supplying the terror cell while pretending to be a loyal Republic officer. It was the perfect cover—until the Republic started to suspect. Now Gray Star needs to escape before he’s caught.” I frown, “Why does the Republic care?” Sanju hunkers down, “The terrorists aren’t going to let the Republic take Balmorra back. The Empire’s their main enemy, but they don’t think the Republic’s much better. Your package contains instructions and maps leading to a safe house. But… we could change those instructions. Send Grey Star into a trap. Once we have Gray Star, we could make him give up his security protocols. We could send out orders to the cell using his name.” I smirk, “In that case, the Empire would have the whole cell as a puppet.” Pyne nods, “That’s the idea. I know how Chemish and her people think. If we capture Gray Star and learn what he knows, I can forge convincing orders. Chief Renald’s been looking for a way to turn the terrorists against the Republic for ages. We can make it work.” I chuckle, “You’re trickier than I thought, Sanju.” He smiles slightly, “I’m sending you rendezvous coordinates. If you want to do this thing, tell Gray Star to meet me there—I’ll arrange the rest. If you don’t send him my way, well… I guess you’ll have to kill him.” Kaliyo frowns as I say, “I don’t think it’ll come to that.” Sanju nods, “Good luck, then. I don’t know if I’ll see you again. Depending on what happens with Gray Star, I may have to go into hiding for a while. Watch over our girls, Dal. It’s been an honor working with you. Sanju out.” I chuckle, as I end the call opening the package taking Chemish’s coords as the rest is clothes. Then I close it up perfectly, before raising from my position. Gray Star’s guards are nothing but droids, so the Republic can’t be too suspicious of him. Turns out that target or Gray Star is a Gran as he’s the only one locked up.

            “Come into my cage,” my target begins as I open the cell door, “I apologize for my guards—the Republic has grown suspicious of me, and the droids watch for mischief. But it is a pleasure to see a friend—not one of these Republic troopers, but a true friend, able to dream of Balmorra’s freedom.” I continue to play my part, so he doesn’t get suspicious as he stands, “A woman named Chemish sent me here. You know who I’m talking about?” He nods, chuckling, “Yes. A proud and zealous woman. She has great hopes for you. You have questions, I’m sure. I cannot answer them—but understand that helping me, you help our organization… as you’ve done before and will do again.” I smirk, “I’m proud to do my part. I’ll do anything to set Balmorra free.” Gray Star nods again, “Then you will go far if you are not sacrificed in the struggle. Now, Chemish said she was sending information. What is it you have?” I hand him the package and the new coordinates, “There’s been a change of plans— you’re going to rendezvous with one of our people at these coordinates.” His head tilts, “This is unexpected, I thought Chemish had prepared a safe house—but no matter. With the droid guardians destroyed, I should be able to escape. It saddens me only a little to leave this home. It may be some time before we contact you again but know that we need more recruits like you. More brave soldiers who defy the Empire.” I nod, “I’ll remember that, sir.” He waves sitting back down, “Goodbye, my friend. Remember—this isn’t your fight or the Eagle’s fight. This is a fight for our world.” With that completed, we exit the room reuniting with Thea and Vette, rejoining with Jaida and Mako in the power center. Seeing no sign of Allura or Khem, we continue through the factory, thinking that they’ve already gone back to the outpost. Though to our surprise, neither one can be found. I can tell the sisters are starting to get anxious by the time Matt joins us as Thea abruptly turns on him, “Where have you been?! Where’s Allura?!” Matt eyes widen rather fearfully as Jai puts a hand on her shoulder, “Breath, sis, breathe.” The Sith grumbles as the Huntress turns to the pilot, “We haven’t seen Allura yet. Do you know where she is?” Thea nearly growls when he shakes his head, “No.”

            “I do know her vault is filled with toxic waste and…” is all Matt is able to say before the Sith has him pinned to a wall. The others and I are laughing at Matt’s expression of terror, as we all know Thea’s plan isn’t to hurt him. Her worry and concern overriding everything else. Jaida pries Thea off him, “Serious, Treea. Calm down! Luna will be fine!” She scoffs, pointing at Matt who curls in on himself, “He just said her vault is filled with toxic waste, Jai. How could she be fine with that!?” We watched amused as the younger sister drags the older one away from the pilot before pushing her to the ground. I start laughing hearing what she’s telling her Sith sister, “Mediate, Treea. You are starting to scare me.” Jaida doesn’t leave her sister’s side as the Sith obeys, staying until I see Allura and Khem. I join the sisters as they run to her side. “Are you okay?” Jai asks as Thea says, “We were starting to worry.” I continue, “Matt said something about you entering a deadly vault…” It’s then that Matt walks up, his eyes scrutinizing the young Sith. “I’m fine,” Allura reiterates, “Can we finish things up now? I’d like a nap…” We chuckle in agreement, Matt frowning as we walk to Colonel Vrain. “I’ve heard most satisfactory reports of your success in the Balmorran Arms Factory,” Vrain states cheerfully, “And that fool Vol Argen played right into our hands. There can be no doubt: the resistance is crushed.” Jai smirks, “They put up a good fight, but I think they’ll be more agreeable now.” Thea glances at her, “The Balmorrans now know better than to challenge the Empire.” Vrain smirks, chuckling, “Undoubtedly, the Sith are our true secret weapon as are all of you. Captain Rigel is in charge of writing up the report on this one. If I could ask you for one final favor—that you report your success to him.” We nod then head up to Lachris with Klemral in tow. She’s staring out the window overlooking the Arms Factory. “Darth Lachris,” Jaida begins, “Grand Marshal Cheketta is defeated, and the Balmorran Arms Factory is broken.” Lachris smirks, “You smell like smoke and blood. Let me show you something,” she pauses as she grabs her holo. A small Cheketta appears, “My forces received supplies and intelligence from the Republic. We knowingly and illegally attacked Imperial targets by order of the Senate. We broke the peace treaty that keeps our worlds whole, and for that, I apologize to all citizens of the galaxy,” with that the recording disappears and Lachris puts the holo away. “There are protests on the streets of Coruscant. Republic ships are withdrawing from three sectors. You humiliated them.” I frown, slightly proud of our work, “The Republic may have lost face, but they’re not going to stop attacking.” Lachris chuckles, “No, but who really wants that? I’m gathering troops for a clean sweep of the Balmorran Arms Factory—I’m making it my base of planetary operations. My governorship would be very different without you. You have my gratitude for your assistance.” I notice Jai glance at me, “The Balmorrans have suffered for a long time. If you want to end the resistance, show them the Empire is not their enemy.” Lachris tilts her head, “I have my own plans for the people here… but I’ll remember your advice. It’s time I return to ruling—there are new reports of resistance activity. Should you choose to remain on Balmorra, perhaps I’ll call on you again.” We nod and just as we’re about to leave, she clears her throat, “Oh, Saarai, Shâsot’Ari, I wish to speak with you both if I may.”

            Allura swallows, glancing at her sisters before turning around and nodding, “Of course, Governess.” She chuckles before glaring at Matt as he walks to the young Sith’s side, “Alone, Price. You can wait down there,” she then glances at the unmoving Khem, “you may stay.” Khem crosses his arms as we enter the elevator. “What do you think she wants?” Matt asks, his eyes resting on where Allura should be as we descend. “To devour Klem…” I hear Thea mumble dejectedly. Vette laughs, and Jaida places a reassuring hand on her back as we leave the elevator, “Don’t worry, sis. Klemral will come back to his senses.” The Sith scoffs, “He is Sith, and named Lord of Passion. So, seems unlikely. Anyway,” turning to the pilot. Fear enters his eyes and she sighs, “I’m sorry, Matt, for earlier. I was out of line. I’m just…” Matt nods sympathetically, surprising everyone by hugging her, “I know. Don’t worry about it. I forgive you. I just forgot you could be so scary.” Treea pokes his side when he lets her go, “This time don’t forget it.” Matt laughs, “Sure won’t.” I move next to Kaliyo who’s staring amusedly at the window and I follow her eyes. I wince, seeing Klemral pushing Lachris against it, their lips locked together. My eyes flick to the elevator as I see in lowering, Allura’s eyes land on Thea, then up to the window. She growls, an aura of lightning surrounding her in her anger until Thea places a hand on her shoulder, “Come on, sis, Sobrik awaits.” She glances at her sympathetically as we walk to our speeders. Once we reach Sobrik, we all head to the spaceport and inside to where Captain Rigel is waiting. “My lords, Cipher, Huntress. This is the happiest of days!” Rigel exclaims as we approach, “the resistance is in shambles. The peoples’ spirits are broken. Balmorra is as good as ours.” Khem growls and Allura frowns at him before translating, “I delight in breaking peoples’ spirits” I see Jai wince, my hand moving to grab hers unconsciously. “Your joy is infectious,” Rigel states with a smirk, “We cannot possibly thank you enough for your service. A decade we’ve been trying to win this war, and you’ve done it in a thousandth of the time. Thank you.” I nearly roll my eyes as we walk away, everyone parting ways with a nod.

            Kaliyo and I head back to Renald’s warehouse where we walk in the middle of a conversation. “I expect a full report as soon as possible, station chief,” says a familiar voice, Keeper’s. “Of course, of course, of course! As soon as things have calmed down,” Lekern says as I walk in, “Ha! What have we here? If it isn’t the Cipher himself, come triumphantly to our doorstep. I was just telling our Keeper about you!” I glance at Keeper, nervously, “Am I interrupting a meeting?” Keeper shakes his head, “No. We were finishing up. Renald? Summarize the situation for Cipher Nine.” Renald nods, turning to me from behind his desk, “You gave us quite the prize, Cipher. The terror cell under our control… Gray Star captured and replaced by Sanju Pyne, of all people! I never dreamed we’d see such success. But Sanju has already begun sending orders, and the terrorists now unwittingly serve us.” I glance from Keeper to Lekern, “Is Sanju managing alright? There’s a lot of pressure on him.” The station chief chuckles, “The boy’s fine, just fine. A bit overwhelmed maintaining two identities at once, but we’ll guide him through it. For the time being, Sanju will use Gray Star persona to gather information and turn the terrorists against the Republic.” Keeper nods, cutting in, “As time goes on, we may find other uses for the terrorists. But that’s another discussion. The Balmorran cell is no longer a threat. The other cells in the Eagle’s network will no longer receive fresh recruits and supplies from this world.” I smirk, “Then the operation was successful.” Keeper chuckles, “That’s correct. Station Chief Renald will take matters from here. He’ll run cleanup and forward any discoveries to headquarters. When you return to your ship, contact Watcher Two. She will brief you on all new developments and transfer credits to your discretionary accounts.” I nod, “I’ll be on my way shortly.” Keeper smirks, “Good work once again, Cipher Nine. Keeper out.” Renald sighs when Keeper disappears, “That man hides it well, but the strain’s getting to him—probably worried the Dark Council will skin him alive.” I frown, my eyes flicking to the shut-off holo to the station chief, “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” Lekern chuckles nervously, “Make no mistake: I don’t hold him responsible for what happened, but Darth Jadus was assassinated on his watch. Ah, but now’s no time to discuss politics. You deserve a moment of celebration, and I have work to do.” I nod, “It’s been a pleasure doing business.” Lekern waves before sitting at his desk, “Indeed, my friend. Indeed.” As we walk out Kaliyo moves closer whispering, “Not bad, agent. Not bad at all. You and me—we’re going places.”

            Kaliyo and I head back to the ship when we reach it Kaliyo heads to her quarters and I go to holo HQ. “Secure transmission established. This is Watcher Two,” begins once the image solidifies, “I’m glad you checked in, Cipher. Chatter has increased among the surviving cells, and it seems like the Eagle is planning another attack.” I wince, before removing all emotion, “What kind of attack?” Watcher Two looks around, “We’re not sure. The Eagle only needed one cell to bomb the Dominator and assassinate Darth Jadus. For what’s coming, he’s using the entire terror network. But the messages we’ve intercepted are frustratingly vague. Just cryptic references to devices called ‘Eradicators.’” I internally frown, “If anyone can get to the truth of it, you can.” Two chuckles darkly, “I’m plugging myself into the monitors while I sleep, hoping my subconscious will sort it out. No luck so far. Not much to be done at the moment. You need to focus on taking the terror network apart. As you eliminate the larger cells, we can identify more terrorist activity centers. Eliminate enough, and the network will lose cohesion.” I look at her close noticing how tired she looks, “We’ll get together once this is over for that drink.” She smiles slightly, “We’ll have the opportunity but make it several. I’ll do everything I can from here. It’s been four days since I stepped outside the Citadel… but I’m in no hurry. Your next cell is on Nar Shaddaa, so I’ll be in touch. Headquarters also sent some upgrades to your ship. They should come in handy. Watcher Two out.” I nod as she disappears, going to the bridge to add in our next destination. Then I search for Arrsix finding him installing the upgrades the HQ sent. I check on the eta for its completion learning it’ll be a few hours then go head for my quarters. Inside, I head straight to my safe, removing my sniper rifle as I go and placing it inside along with my other weapons on my person. Once that’s done I head into my refresher thankful for being in port, so I can shower with water. I dress simply and comfortably, before searching for Kaliyo. “I’m heading out, Kali,” I state when I find her, “You have some free time just don’t get into any trouble.” Kaliyo smirks, doing a mock salute, “Yes, sir. Where’s our next target?” I roll my eyes at her attempt to rile me, “Nar Shaddaa, Kaliyo.” Her smirk widens, “Oh, then I’ll stay in here. Nar Shaddaa is much more my speed.” I groan, “Whatever. Don’t mess with anything and see if you can help Arrsix with the upgrades it’ll take him forever to do.” A smirk is her response, I huff as I leave, making sure the speeder is inside the ship.

            I whistle to myself as I walk to Jaida’s hanger and inside of her ship. Only stopping once inside it, needing to sneak past Jaida’s droid, Arrfor. Once I have, I stay silent until I find the girls, who are in the cargo hold. It’s an interesting sight, both are nearly in half digging through some crates in the center of the hold. I can’t help but whistle, startling both women. Mako’s reaction is a jump, while Jaida’s is grabbing her blaster as she quickly turns, pointing it at me. Her eyes narrow as I laugh, “Good reflexes Jai. Mako you jumped…” Jai lowers her blaster, “It’s a good way to get yourself shot, Ash,” nearly growling. I smirk, “I knew you wouldn’t. You’re not the type to shoot first and ask questions later.” Mako laughs as Jai huffs, I glance at the slicer, “Can I borrow her a moment, Mako?” She glances at her cousin, “Like you have to ask, Ash.” I grin as she continues, “I’ll get Arrfor to help with these upgrades.” Jai rolls her eyes, “I’ll do them, Mako. You relax, enjoy yourself. We’ll be leaving first thing in the morning.” The slicer huffs, “Fine. Then I’m getting those trinkets we saw earlier. This ship needs liven up.” Jai chuckles, “Deal. Just get the ones I liked too…” She waves her hand as she leaves, and I walk to the Huntress’ side. Jai smiles as I pull her closer, “Hi.” I laugh, “Hi. I feel like I haven’t talked with you in ages.” Jaida chuckles, “Job comes first.” I can’t help but frown with that, “It shouldn’t. I know my work; my mission is important. But so, are you and your sisters,” I groan, remembering my promise to my own, as Jai lifts an eyebrow, “What?” I lean my head against hers, “I have to call my sisters. They want to hear about the planets I go to…” She giggles, “What a good brother you are…” leaning to kiss my cheek. I grin at her cheekily, “Thank you.” Jai smiles, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me before pulling away, her nose adorably wrinkled, “I need a shower.” I laugh freely as I follow her to her quarters, “Is it okay if I wait in your room as you do. I may have snuck pass your droid getting inside.” The Huntress giggles, “You’re afraid of Arrfor?” I nod, put off at her amusement, “They are very territorial with their ships.” She shakes her head, “Sure but close your eyes when I tell you too, okay?” I smirk, “Will do.” Her eyes narrow at me, probably not believing me before she enters her refresher. Once her door closes, I take in her quarters. The walls are bare and lifeless, like most of the ship I’ve seen but she hasn’t had it for long, so it’s understandable. I sit on her bed trying to imagine what it’ll look like when it reflects her personality. Her shower is short, and my jaw nearly drops as she walks out. Thankfully not in just a towel, but it’s nearly that bad simply a tank top and her underwear. I can’t help but drink in every piece of revealed skin, lightly tanned with no blemishes before my eyes meet hers. “Problems?” she asks simply, bumping out a hip, a tantalizing smirk on her lips as she moves to the closet. I follow every movement as I answer, “You’re a temptation. You know that?” Jai glances at me, winking, “So I’ve been told.” I groan, laying down of her bed, moving my arm over my eyes, trying hard not to think about the woman in the room with me, “I’m not undercover anymore.”

            “I guessed that,” Jaida says chuckling, “It’s safe to look.” I pick my head up just as tears off her tank top putting on a lacy one. My head falls back in the bed, as I groan, “No, it wasn’t.” Jai freezes, apparently not realizing what she just did, “I’m sorry. Force of habit…” I chuckle slightly as I get up, moving to stand behind her, wrapping my arms around her narrow waist to pull her back into me. “Temptation,” I whisper into her ear before placing a kiss on her neck then moving away, so tempted to do more. I smirk when I hear her practically groan as she continues searching through the closet. I watch check her ring that I noticed when we met on the shuttle to Hutta, just before she starts doing very light make-up. “Why do you wear that?” I ask when she’s finished with her unneeded task, my curiosity about this woman and her sisters growing. Jai moves in front of me, tilting my head up, “It hides my Force-sensitivity.” My eyes widen before flicking to the ring, my hands grabbing her hand it resides on, awed by such a simple thing, as she continues, “It doesn’t completely hide me in the Force since every living thing can be felt through it. Just stops others, Jedi or Sith, from sensing I’m like them.” I nod, looking up at her then back at the ring, more curious than ever, “A form of protection.” She nods, “Basically. You know who my Father is, don’t you?” My eyes flick to hers, “I was very curious after hearing people on Kaas bring him into conversations but never saying his name. Why it seemed like everyone knew you and your sister. My older sister, Zenia, and I looked up Thea…” Jai chuckles, “Oh yes, the very sparse announcement of her apprenticeship. Gram was very irritated that Baras didn’t let them celebrate it. Baras wants to erase every part of my sister’s past that connects her to Dad, her name included.” My eyes widen with that information, “He renamed her?” She chuckles, not surprised as she sits next to me, “It’s normal for a master to give their new apprentice a name, but not to try to erase their identity up to that point.” I glance at her, worried what this means, “Do you know why…” Her head shakes, “Not really but we have ideas. Dad is one of his biggest rival’s along with our uncle, Darth Vowrawn.” I chuckle, “You’re doing it again. Talking about your family without names.” Jaida snorts, motioning to me, “Well, I am talking to an Imperial Agent, a cipher at that. One must always hold their secrets close. That and it’s a force of habit.” I lift an eyebrow, “You sound like some of my instructors at the Academy.”  _It’s scary how much she does…_ She simply chuckles, “Doesn’t surprise me, especially since I’ve been keeping secrets my entire life.” My face scrunches up, puzzled, as Jai grabs my hand, “Let’s get out of here.” I let the huntress pull me up only to pull her closer for a kiss, then we’re on our way. 2V-R4 stares at me as we pass, Jai bursting into laughter when I flinch. After leaving the spaceport, we walk around talking vaguely about our time on Balmorra before she reminds me to call my sisters. I huff, not wanting to leave her side, but we go back to the spaceport where we part in front of her elevator with a kiss.

            Kaliyo is worryingly nowhere in sight, but I try not to think too much about that. On what she’s doing or getting into. Knowing I’m only delaying speaking to my sisters. I head to my quarters, grabbing my holo and locking the door. Zenia answers her holo quickly nearly the first ring. She grins as the image solidifies, “Ash! Wait let me get the others!” She’s apparently afraid I’ll hang up as she takes the holo with her. Zen quickly gathers Elise, Blair, and Livia and they go into one of their rooms to talk. It's then that the questions begin. “Where are you?” Livia asks first. I chuckle, “Balmorra, after I got my ship, I went to Korriban. Next, we’re heading to Nar Shaddaa.” Elise’s eyes widen, “You went to Korriban?! Why?” I grimace, “I had to talk to someone, Eli. That’s all I can say.” Blair speaks up next, “You’re getting us mementos right!” I chuckle, “I’ll try too. I don’t know if there be anything you’d want here. It’s a warzone.” Zenia frowns, “You’re safe though, right?” I nod, “Of course. I have Kaliyo with me besides two Sith apprentices and a bounty hunter. Just the four of us practically won us the war here.” Elise gapes, “We’ve been fighting on Balmorra forever! And you know Sith! That’s so cool! Can I meet them?!” I chuckle, shrugging, “Probably, you could. They’re different than other Sith, and they and the bounty hunter are sisters.” Elise claps, “I definitely want to meet them all now!” I glance at Zenia who’s smirking, “The bounty hunter first though. She did pretty well on her last bounty for the Hunt.” Livia glances at me and our oldest sister, “She’s the one you’ve been following with the Great Hunt.” Zen nods, “Yep. She’s a good friend of Ash’s.” I roll my eyes when three pairs of grey eyes look at me excitedly. “She’s awesome!” Blair excitedly says, “I watched her Final Melee. I want to be a hunter now, cause she’s cool!” I laugh, “I’ll be sure to tell her. How have you all been?” Elise smirks, glancing at Zenia, “Someone has been on a couple dates with Lord David.” Liv’s nose crinkles, “I’ve even seen them kissing.” Zenia blushes when I glance at her, amusedly, “Human Imperials are all the same, huh?” She darkens, looking away shyly, “Hush,” before flicking Eli’s nose, “You weren’t supposed to say anything.” I chuckle, getting struck by a wave of homesickness or at least missing my family. Elise grins, her eyes flicking to me, “Mother’s been beside herself. I do believe she’s already planning their wedding.” Zenia’s eyes widen, “She isn’t!?” Blair joins in, “I’m pretty sure that Lady Wilbur is helping though.” I laugh, “Well be sure to tell me when. I’d hate to miss it.” Zenia glares at me, “Not funny!” I smirk, “Oh, it is funny. I think you are quite taken by him…” Her mouth opens and closes, gaping like a fish and our sisters break into laughter. “I think you broke her, Ashy,” Livia says between giggles. “Zenia and David sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…” sings the other two. “At least you’re more likely to travel…” I add. Zen sighs, nodding, “I am quite taken with him. He’s different than the others Mother insisted I see. We can talk forever, and I get lost in his tales of his adventures.” I chuckle, “Good for you, sis. But he still has to meet my approval.” My sisters laugh, “Of course he does, Ash.” My eyes narrow, “He does! I have to protect my sisters…” They smile at me sweetly before we hear Mother’s voice calling for them and we say our goodbyes. Once the call ends, I search for Kaliyo, finding her hard at work on the upgrades. I smirk, shaking my head before heading back out to be a good brother and find some mementos for my sisters. Surprisingly, they have a good selection of trinkets, that Mako and Jaida were probably talking about. I get a different item for each sister plus my parents, then head back to the ship.

            Once I enter my ship, my datapad dings. Sighing I take it out, thankful, it’s only a message from Thea or Asha’Ari. She’s saying we should celebrate our departure at the Sunken Sarlacc cantina. I respond with a grin, then go where I last saw Kaliyo. “Hey, we’re going to the Sunken Sarlacc,” I state simply. She doesn’t even jump, just continues working, “Oh, you’re finally going to buy me that drink?” My eyebrows knit together, “I don’t remember promising you a drink, Kaliyo. But no, we’re meet Thea and the others to celebrate our departure off Balmorra.” Kali jumps down from her place, “Oh? I’ll definitely drink to leaving this dust bowl. I’ll get ready, but I’ll only really celebrate on Nar Shaddaa. And you owe me several drinks, agent.” I roll my eyes, returning to my quarters and safely putting away my gifts for the family before freshening up and changing into my uniform. Once I’m done, I go wait for Kaliyo by the airlock. She takes a while to come, wearing skintight black leather pants, and a tight lavender halter top. Kaliyo smirks as my eyes take her in, “Ready, agent?” I huff silently as we walk down the ramp, “You do know you can call me Ash, right? At least while we’re not on duty or undercover.” She sighs, “But it’s so fun to rile you up. I could always call you boss though.” I glance at her before pinning her to the spaceport wall. Her eyes widen before she smirks, “I didn’t know you wanted me that badly, agent. A girl likes at little romancing you know…” My eyes narrow, “Do you really want me to be your boss, Kali?” I pull away slightly, before placing a kiss under her ear, moving lower with each word, “I’m much better at being a partner instead…” I end with a nib where her neck meets her shoulder before pulling away. She breathes in deeply, staying by the wall as I walk away. I hear her swallow before she joins me in the elevator. We’re silent all the way to the cantina both of us being distanced after that, neither strong or brave enough to talk about it. Thea apparently rented a private VIP room for us, so we head to it. Kaliyo walks in first, as she chose to walk ahead of me and not with me once we got inside the cantina.

            “Don’t mind her,” I hear Jaida say, “Kaliyo is indifferent to everyone she can’t kill.” I laugh as I enter the room, seeing, Jaida, Thea, Vette, and Mako. Along with a male Imperial, I startled as I entered. Jaida is wearing what she was earlier, dark red skinny jeans and a black low-cut top showing off the grey lace tank. Mako is in a navy blue sleeved dress while Vette is in a black sundress. Thea, on the other hand, looks rather stunning in a knee-length strapless corset lavender dress and I can tell I’m not the only one to think so as the Imperial’s eyes keep drifting to her. The Imperial himself is wearing a black Imperial dress uniform, his rank signaling he’s a Captain. My observations take only a moment as I walk to Jaida’s side, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her cheek. She chuckles, “Still not over your jealousy?” Thea laughs as I frown, remembering all too well before looking at the Imperial and extending my hand, “Cipher Nine. You are?” He swallows, shaking my hand, “Captain Malavai Quinn.” Thea adds, “He’s my new pilot,” with a chuckle. I quickly glance at her before nodding, “Then you can call me, Ash, like the girls here do. Better than agent all the time when I’m undercover,” side glancing at Kaliyo. Jai smirks as she adds, “Or Blade.” I roll my eyes, ignoring that, “Where’s Matt and…” Matt appears in the doorway behind Quinn, “We’re right here, Ash,” interrupting him, “A…” he stops seeing Quinn. “Saarai was busy wasting…” The youngest sister appears at the pilot’s side, glaring at him, “Silence, Price.” Khem has somehow managed to get behind Quinn and is now growling. Quinn turns, tall enough to reach the Dashade’s chest. The young Sith tsks, “Khem, you’re frightening the man, give him some personal place.” Quinn breaths in deeply as Khem does so, growling once more. Allura sighs, “I was just getting to that, Khem, give me a moment.” Khem grunts crossing his arms saying something that his master glares at him for. Matt turns Quinn, so he faces Allura before she begins, “I’m sorry about him. He’s been locked in a cage for the past,” pointedly glancing at the Dashade, before focusing on Quinn once more, “thousand years or so. I’m Apprentice Saarai-taral-kaar,” frowning once more, her eyes flicking to Khem, “Behind you is Khem Val, an ancient Dashade assassin. And this is my pilot Matthew Price,” ending as Matt extends his hand, which Quinn shakes. Thea claps, “I think that’s everyone as you’ve already met Klemral, I mean, Shâsot’Ari… Who should be here by now!?” turning and looking around as she walks further inside. The door to our booth opens as she settles by the window overlooking the dance floor. We all glance at it to see not only Klemral but Lachris too. Balmorra’s governor looks years younger and thrilled like she just tasted her new favorite dessert… “So young Shâsot’Ari, here was right… You’re still here,” Lachris says joyfully. I notice Jaida and Allura share a worried glance as Thea asks, “What brings us the pleasure of seeing you again so soon, Governor Lachris?” The older apprentice chuckles, “Oh my dear, we’ve known each long enough to forgo titles.” Thea laughs, almost brokenly, “I’d imagine so.” Lachris grins until her eyes land on the Imperial captain beside the young Sith, “Who’s your new companion?”

            “Captain Malavai Quinn,” Thea states sharply, glancing back at the Captain. The two seem to have a silent exchange as Lachris’ eyes flick to her and Thea grimaces, nodding minutely. Then Lachris shakes her head as she sighs, causing Thea’s eyes to narrow as older Sith speaks aloud, “I came to once more congratulate and thank you for removing the thorn in my side. Balmorra is now completely under Imperial control due to your actions.” Lachris glances at Thea one last time doing something causes her to sigh, glancing at Quinn. I roll my eyes before glancing at Allura, who’s looking very pale, nearly deathly white. Matt is at her side almost instantly, catching her as she nearly falls, picking her up and placing her on one of the nearby couches, “I told you the artifact wasn’t worth it…” The young Sith scoffs, “And I’m telling you, I’m fine. Probably just the after effects to the Colicoid serum.” Khem grunts and growls, causing the youngest sister to roll her eyes, “The doctor said that overall I’m fine. Of course, that was also after he said he’s surprised I’m still alive but that doesn’t matter.” My eyes widen, a worry for her growing as Thea asks, “A Colicoid serum?!” Allura grimaces, “It provided me with immunity to toxic waste that filled Vault 305 where my artifact was. Now thinking about it, I don’t think that it’ll ever disappear. So,” she grins, “I’m immune to toxic waste!” Thea glances at Quinn who appears to be digging through a bag. Then he straightens holding what appears to be a medical scanner, as he briskly walks to Allura’s side. The sisters share an impressed and grateful look as he kneels at her side, starting the medical scan. Once it’s done both Quinn and Matt read the scan. “See, I’m fine just like the doctor said,” the Sith nearly whines. I watch amused, as Thea goes to stand behind Quinn, placing a hand on his shoulder as she reads the results for herself. Quinn stiffens but relaxes when he looks up seeing Thea. She sighs after a while, “I’m going to have to agree with whoever this doctor is.” Her sister grins, “Thank you! Now can we please eat something!” The motherly sister nods, the girls sitting beside Jaida squeal as she gets up walking to her sister’s side, “Finally!” We make short work of ordering, and after, Vette and Mako run out and down onto the dance floor and silence falls. Thea chuckles, watching them dance, before shaking her head and joining her sisters on the couch. The food is delivered quickly, and I’m the one who leaves to inform the girls. Both are uncharacteristically quiet during dinner, mainly talking amongst with themselves.

            “So, where’s everyone’s next assignment?” I ask, crossing my arms. “Nar Shaddaa,” Thea answers. Allura smiles, and I’m reminded just how young she must be, “That’s where my next artifact is, too!” Jaida tilts her head before answering, “Our next target is there as well.” I grin, “Excellent, so we’re staying together for a bit longer.” The others chuckle before we fall silent as we continue to eat. Once we all finished, Vette and Mako tries to pull everyone down to the dance floor, only stopping when Thea clears her throat, “I imagine we’ll have plenty of time to ‘party’ on Nar Shaddaa.” Vette crosses her arms, “I thought you said we were celebrating!” Jai sighs, and I notice her glance at her younger sister worriedly, “I think we can celebrate on Nar Shaddaa.” Allura notices the glance and frowns. And once more there’s a conversation we seem not to be privy to, as I notice lightly shakes her head then Thea nods. Both Vette and Mako groan, flopping onto the couches, making Thea, very motherly, tsk them. Klemral raises, “I, however, my dear, will not be with you there, so I do believe I’m owed a dance.” Thea grimaces slightly, a faint blush tinting her cheeks and I chuckle seeing Vette grins, which her ‘master’ glares at her before giving the male Sith her hand. He pulls her up from the couch then he leads her to the dance floor below. I shake my head as it seems all the girls and Quinn gather at the window minus Kaliyo. Silently I move toward her, “You don’t seem to be unhappy about leaving.” She glances at me, “Of course not. There’s no fun here.” I chuckle, “Oh, poor Kali.” Her eyes narrow, “Why do you call me that?” I shrug, “Why not?” Kaliyo sighs, “The reason I call you, agent, is to keep a distance from you.” I frown, “Why’s that? I thought you’d hate distance…” She snorts, “Oh, I do. But this is different…” I turn to face her more, “So you’re just there to use me then…” Her eyes widen before she snorts again, “I use everyone, agent. Like I said, I’ve got no shame…” I sigh, “That’s all you’re giving, isn’t it?” She nods before falling irritatingly silent as Thea enters with a slight smile, “Are we ready?” Vette grimaces, grumpily standing and bumping into her as she exits, mumbling, “Party pooper.” The sisters and I laugh as Thea motions for everyone to follow. There’s a large speeder enough to carry everyone waiting outside, apparently our ride to the spaceport. Its silent on the way there, both Mako and Vette beginning to fall asleep on each other’s shoulders. Ironically, the girls are unable to even get out of the speeder. Matt and I share a glance before sighing, both of us gently picking up the tired women. The Sith head to their respective hangars with Matt carrying Vette. I follow Jaida into her elevator, carrying a surprisingly light Mako, leaving Kaliyo to walk to our hangar alone.

            Inside her ship, I silently follow Jaida to Mako’s quarters and place her gently on her bed as Jai searches for her droid. After she sends the droid in Mako’s quarters, I walk to her side, wrapping her in my arms, burying my face where her neck and shoulder meet. “How did talking with your sisters go?” Jai asks rubbing my back, laughing when I nuzzle her. “Was good,” I smile but don’t move, “They want to meet you, while see and talk you anyway. I’ll be the first to admit I’m not a good brother or son for that matter.” When she pulls away, I pout, until she cups my face, her fingers tracing Rattataki symbols on my skin, “I’m sure they think otherwise.” I snort, “Doesn’t matter I guess. I’m nameless now anyway…” She stands on her tippy toes, placing a soft kiss on my lips, “You’ll never be no one, Ash, Cipher or not.” Surprised and awed by her words, I pull her into a passionate kiss, my arms bringing her closer, removing all space between us. Insistent beeping breaks us apart, a very familiar pattern, I groan, “Now Mother wants to talk.” She laughs, my eyes narrow at her amusement, “Have fun. You’re leaving tomorrow, yes?” I nod, and she grins, “Good, so are we. See you on Nar Shaddaa.” I huff as she draws away, bringing her closer again for another kiss, “Good night, Jaida, or should I say Huntress.” Jai rolls her eyes, lightly pushing me towards the ramp, “Good night, Cipher Nine.” I smirk, winking at her as she shuts the door, causing the ramp to slowly recede. I chuckle before pulling out my holo and answering, “Hello Mother.” Sure enough, she appears wearing a black jumpsuit, “Ash, my dearest, I heard you had holoed your sisters.” I lift an eyebrow as I enter the elevator, “I had promised them I would.” She waves that away, “I heard. I just didn’t expect you too. Anyway, I’m sure you’ve been informed the Zenia is seeing David.” I chuckle, “I did. Didn’t hear what the others have been up too though.” Mother nods as I exit that elevator and enter mine, “They’ve been teasing her about it relentlessly. Just so you know the Tudors are disinvited from all my functions. Lady Tudor holoed me to complain about your behavior to her son. As if what you did was anything wrong. The nerve of her… I told her that it’s not my fault that her son is a disrespectful womanizer.” My eyes widen as I begin to walk to my ship, “Mother?!” She shrugs, “What? It’s not like it isn’t true. Don’t worry about my standing either, dear. It seems that rose it quite a bit. Apparently, Lord Roland has hurt many nobles’ daughters and are on the out of high society. Good riddance. I do feel for Moff Tudor, he seems to be the only nice thing about the family. But he seems to be becoming friends with your father. Maybe I can convince him to divorce his wife, I’m sure I… I’m sure there’s someone more suited for him out there.”

            “Always the matchmaker, aren’t you?” shaking my head at her as I enter my ship. Mother huffs, “And when are you going to give me grandbabies? Kaliyo seemed nice enough or the girl you brought over, Kara. She’s been giving your father and I updates on you, reassuring us that you’re safe. Sweet girl.” I groan, hitting my head on the wall outside of my quarters, “Mother?! I don’t really have time to think about that. I have work to do, and I can’t very well settle down, to be there for my wife and still do my job.” Mother huffs once more, “Then quit. Join your father’s business. You were so good at it,” she pauses, sighing, “I’m not trying to control you, Ash. I know you and your father have had this talk repeatedly. But I just don’t like worrying about you, wondering if you’re safe. At least with a wife, I’ll know you’re trying hard to come home to her.” I grimace, “I’m sorry, Mother. She’d have to be incredible to be okay with what I do. But I should head to bed. Good night, Mother.” She smiles at me sadly, “Goodnight, my son. Sweet dreams.” I blow her a kiss before ending the call, smiling when I see her pretend to catch it like she did when I was younger. I chuckle to myself before changing into my PJs, simple sleep pants. Then I go search for Kaliyo to let her know we’ll be leaving in the morning. Once that’s done, I head back to quarters and climb into bed, wondering what Nar Shaddaa has in store for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> 1-8 | Prologue  
> 9 | Interlude  
> 10-17 | Chapter One  
> 18-24 | Chapter Two  
> 25-31 | Chapter Three  
> 32-33 | Ilum  
> ==========================  
> Thanks for reading! Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes. Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
